The Perfect Girl:Tale of Isabella Griffin
by PurpleHaze09
Summary: Isabella's transfer to Hogwarts was a way to escape the abuse of her old school. She began Hogwarts hoping to live through the year in the shadows and just be unnoticed, but fate works in funny ways and falling for a Marauder can make life fun.SBOCRL
1. A New Friend

_**A New Friend**_

Isabella Griffin entered platform Nine and Three-Quarters and looked at the Hogwarts Express in awe.

It had been two months since she moved to England and she couldn't have been happier. Isabella couldn't say she was happier in England than she was in Italy, but now she felt that she could start anew, have a clean slate. She new everything was going to be great, well, at least better than before. She had even found her first friend, Lily Evans.

Isabella's new house was in a muggle community, Lily's neighborhood. Dumbledore, who was the one to persuad Isabella's parents, Patricia and Robert to move to England to help with his Order against the uprising dark lord, Voldmort, thought it was the safest area, where Voldemort was least likely suspect them living; they were still connected to the wizarding world by the floo network.

It was in the middle of summer when Isabella met Lily, when she was exploring the neighborhood.

_**Flashback **_

Isabella and her parents had just finished unpacking all their things into their new house and now she was bored. Isabella heaved a sigh and flopped down on the couch.

"Bored honey?" Robert asked amused.

She sighed again. "Yes, most of the people in this area are old and nosy, there's no one for me to talk to. Besides, they're all muggles, booooorrrrring."

He gave her a look. "Maybe if you actually got up and explored your new home, you might find some kids your own age."

She took the hint and got up. "Fine, just get the pool ready please, i want to swim later."

"As you wish, princess."

She rolled her eyes and left the house. As she made her way down the street she saw the nastiest thing, there was a elephant like boy and he was making out with a girl that looked like a stick. '_Ewwwwwwww, nasty image, NASTY IMAGE! RUN AWAY!_'

Isabella then started to walk--or run-- as fast as she could. But the problem was she didn't notice the girl sitting on the curb or the roller skate. The next second she found herself on her back, after hitting her head very hard on the cement.

Isabella heard a gasp from her right. "Are you okay?!"

Isabella opened her eyes and saw a concerned looking girl. She had long red hair and beautiful green eyes. Isabella sat up and rubbed the back of her head. "What?"

"I said are you okay? Oh of coarse your not, come on we'll go to my house to get some ice."

Isabella felt an arm go around her shoulders to help her stand and support her as Isabella was dragged into someone's house.. She felt a cool burst of air as she went in, and was happy to be out of the sumer heat.. She was led into what looked like a kitchen, probably because it was, and was pushed onto a chair as the red head went to the freezer for ice.

Isabella closed her eyes and fought off the dizziness. All of a sudden she felt something cold be put on the back of her head. It took her a second to figure out that it was an ice pack. "Thanks, what happened?"

"You tripped over my roller skate. I was just taking them off when you came running by. I'm really sorry I shouldn't of left it in the middle of the sidewalk, are you okay?"

Isabella opened her eyes and looked at the concerned redhead who sat across from her. "Yeah I'm fine, thanks for the ice..."

The girl just shook her head. "Oh it's no problem, seeing as how it was my fault. I'm Lily, Lily Evans." She held out her hand for Isabella to shake.

Isabella shook her hand, her other hand holding up the ice pack. "Isabella Griffin, and it was my fault I shouldn't have been running with my eyes closed."

Lily nodded, then looked at Isabella with a raised eyebrow. "Yeah, why were you running with your eyes closed? That doesn't seem like a smart thing to do."

Isabella snorted. "It wasn't and and my reward was almost cracking my head open. As to why I was running, I saw something very nasty, that will probably give me nightmares tonight." She shuddered.

Lily was curious. "What was it?"

"It was like an elephant boy and a very skinny girl and they were kissing if you could call it that, actually it looked more like he was eating her face." She shuddered again. "Gross."

Lily laughed and shook her head. "That was my sister Petunia and her boyfriend Vernon Dursley."

Isabella gasped and put her hand over her mouth in horror. "Your sister, I'm sorry if I offended you, I didn't know it was your sister, or I wouldn't of laughed."

Lily just waved off the apology. "It's fine, you didn't know." She then leaned in, and motioned for Isabella to come closer. "I get grossed out too when I see them kiss." They both giggled.

Just then Petunia walked in to the kitchen and walked over to the sink. They stopped giggling and looked at her, her lipstick was all smeared.

She glared at them. "What are you looking at?"

They didn't respond, they just started to laugh. Petunia "Hmphed" while rolling her eyes and leaving. Muttering "Freaks" under her breath.

Lily and Isabella finally stopped laughing when she left, but there still was the occasional giggle. "I haven't laughed that hard since, well since never." Isabella commented.

Lily nodded. "Me either. If knew there was another girl that lived near by that didn't act like Petunia I would have jumped at the chance to hang out with you sooner, did you just move here?"

Isabella was shocked to hear this but didn't show it and nodded. "We just moved into that big house on the hill."

Now Lily looked shocked. "You mean that mansion, with the huge pool indoor pool and backyard?"

Isabella nodded. "Yeah that's it. You can come over now if you want, we could go swimming, the pool is all ready. And I just finished unpacking my things."

Lily looked excited. "Really, awesome. Okay, wait here I'll go get my suit and tell my mom where I'll be, then we can go."

Isabella nodded. "Right well, I'll just wait outside." Lily nodded then ran to her room.

About five minutes later Lily came back with her swim suit and they walked back to Isabella's house. Once there Isabella introduced Lily to her parents, then got her swim suit.

The rest of summer passed and Lilly and Isabella became very good friends, even better when Isabella caught Lily using a drying charm on her hair after they went swimming about a month later. Lily looked panicked, but Isabella confessed that she was a witch too, and Lily got excited and immediatly starting asking about the differences between the wizaring worls in England and Italy.

When their Hogwarts letters came they went shopping together for school supplies at Diagon Ally. Lily was happy to find that she was Head Girl. Lily had told her all about Hogwarts and the houses. She even went as far as to make a list of student she should avoid. What kind of a group names themselves the Marauders? She had asked, and Lily just said.

"You'll have to wait and find out."

_End Flashback _

Isabella said a final goodbye to her parents, promising to write, before getting on the train and searching for Lily.

* * *

**REVIEW**

**LadySoftball **


	2. Trainrides and Headboys

**Trainrides and Headboys**

Isabella soon figured that not everyone came to the train early, including Lily. It was about twenty or so minutes before children and their parents started to come through the barrior. Isabella looked out the window trying to find the red head, but gave up and opened one of her books when she didn't see her.

She looked up surprised when the compartment rdoor opened and she saw Lily standing proud in her Gryffindor robes, a bright smile on her face. Isabella smiled back and got up to help Lily with her truck. When the truck was sacurely in the luggage rack next to Isabella's trunk Lily turned and gave Isabella a hug.

"I'm sorry we didn't hang out the last couple days, but you know my parents. The have to spend time with their little girl before she goes off to school." Lily said with an eye roll as she sat down.

Isabella laughed a little and sat down across from her. "Yes, I know your parents are just like mine. So how is your family, what did you do together?"

"Mum and Dad are fine, they're their same cheerful selves and Petunia is still her...well Petunia is still Peturia." Lily said with a sheepish smile. "And we all just stayed home and had family time. What about you, what'd you do with your parents the last few days?"

"Well nothing much really, went to Diagon Ally a couple of time and went to the ice cream shop,other than that nothing big." Isabella said with a shrug. She looked out the window as the train started moving, watching all the parents wave to their children.

"So how long does this train ride usually last?" She asked.

Lily got a thoughtful look on her face. "Two and a half hours."

Isabella groaned and slumped in her seat. "What are we supossed to do for two and a half hours?"

"Well actually I have a prefects meeting so..." Lily trailed off, but Isabella finished her sentence, "-so your going to leave me here by myself." She glared at Lily.

Lily smiled "Don't be like that, you know that I'm Head Girl and have to tell the prefects their duties, and you won't be totally bored, you can read one of your books." She suggested

Isabella slumped over even more . "Ok whatever, go to your little prefects meeting and leave me all by my lonesome, oh woh as me." Isabella placed her right hand on her heart and left on her forehead, falling sideways on the seat.

Lily just laughed. "Oh Izzy stop being so dramatic, I'll only be gone about fourty-five minutes, we'll still have time to talk, not to mention a whole school year. Just read a book and buy some candy from the trolly when it comes by."

Isabella sat back up and sighed dramaticaly, "But Lilyyyyy," She whined, to which Lily rolled her eyes. " I've already read those books, and my text books, and it's boring to read them again."

Instead of answering Lily just looked at her watch and gasped a little. "Well I guess you have to figure out what to do by yourself, because I'm going to be late if I don't hurry. Have fun with your books."

Isabella stuck her tongue out at her, but Lily got up and left the compartment, closing the door behind her.

Isabella let out a huge sigh and looked out the window.

_I guess I could buy something off the candy trolley, that might take up about ten minutes, and the trolley will probaby be here in a couple minutes. So that'll kill some time, after that I'll figure out what to do with the rest of the time._

She turned her head and looked around the compartment and saw a little gold pin sitting on the seat Lily was sitting on and realized it was Lily's Head Girl badge. _I guess it fell out of her pocket when she left in such a hurry_. She picked it up and stood, about to rush after her, but then stopped and shrugged, sitting back down. _I'll give it to her later._ She put the pin in her pocket and looked out the window again.

* * *

Isabella started to get bored again, the senery can only impress someone for a limmited amount of time.

_What to do now, hhhhmmmmm, lets see maybe I'll sing a song and wait for the candy trolley. Ok, I don't really know any songs so that won't work. I guess i'll just..._

Isabella's thought were interupped by a knock and the door opening.

It was the trolley lady, "Anything off the trolley dear?" She asked

Isabella nodded and got up. The trolley lady backed up a little so Isabella could get out and make her decision.

She looked at all the delicious looking candy. "I'll have six chocolate frogs and a sugar quill please." Isabella said taking out her money and handing it to the lady, who gave her the candy in return.

"Thank you."

The trolley lady nodded and started rolling the cart down the hall.

Isabella smiled down at her candy before turning around to headed back to her compartment, only to run into something hard.

"OW" she exclaimed. She rubbed her head looked up, seeing that she ran into someone, not something. It was a boy, he was a little pale, had shaggy light brown hair, amber brown eyes and looked about her age. He was already wearing his robes, which had the Gryfinndor crest on them.

Remus Lupin looked up, surprised he ran into someone, and saw that he had run into a girl that had long black hair in a braid, almound shaped blue eyes hiding behind a pair of thick glasses, and looked about his age. She was still wearing muggle clothes, which was a t-shirt, a pair of faded jeans, and black shoes.

That's when he realized that they were still on the ground, and he quickly picked himself up, offering his hand to her. She picked up all her candy and grabbed his hand. he hosted her up and smiled.

"Sorry about that, I guess I should read a walk at the same time." He held up his book.

"It's fine its happen to me before, but I ran into a door not a person so it hurt a little more." Isabella said, Italian accent coming out a little more strongly from her nervousness.

Remus chuckled. "Yes, that does sound like it would hurt, I guess from now on I should read while sitting not standing, huh? I'm Remus Lupin by the way." He held out his hand for her to shake.

"Isabella, Isabella Griffin, but my friend call me Izzy, it's a pleasure to meet you" She introduced, shaking his hand.

Remus nodded. "Nice to meet you." He paused. "I don't think I've ever seen you before, what house are you in?"

"Oh, I'm not in a house." At Remus's confused look she continued. "I'm new so I haven't been sorted in to a house yet, but whatever house I'm in if you ever want to find me I'll probably be in the library. I'm kind of a bookworm sometimes." She blushed a bit.

Remus smiled at her embarassment. "That's okay, most say I'm the bookworm of my friends. usually it's when they don't do their homework they start to really appriciate my friendship." He laughed a little and Isabella giggled.

She smiled brightly. "Well it's nice to meet a fellow bookworm."

He smiled, but looked at his watch and gave a sigh. "I'm sorry, I have to go or I'll be late for a prefects meeting, but maybe I'll see you later?" He suggested

Isabella nodded. "Sure." She was about to go into her compartment when she remembered Lily's badge and turned around to call after Remus.

"Remus! Remus Wait!" She ran up to him and he turned.

"Here give this to Lily." Isabella said giving him the Head Girl badge.

Remus looked at it in suprise then turned to Isabella. "How do know Lily and why do you have her badge?"

"Lily and I are friends, we met over the summer holidays. She forgot the badge in the compartment and she didn't come back for it. So could you please bring this to her? I have reason to believe that she's freaking out right about now." Isabella said laughing.

Remus smiled and nodded. "Sure, I'll bring it to her, she'd probably hex me if I didn't." He took the badge from her and smiled, continuing down the hall. "See you"

Isabella stood there for a second, staring after him, before turning around and going back to her compartment to change into her robes and trying to think of a way to spend the next 45 minutes.

* * *

_Izzy is such a drama queen, and to think she was quiet and shy when I first met her. _Lily thought, heading for the Prefects compartment, thinking about her friend and also wondering who the Head Boy was.

_It's probably Remus, he's just as responsibe and smart as me and he is a prefect. But I'll find out soon enough_.

Lily finally reached the compartment and walked inside; the sight that greeted her made her want to scream. There sitting sideways on an armchair, looking positively bored, was a boy with untidy kept black-jet hair that just stuck up on all ends, deep hazel eyes covered by round framed glasses, was none other but James Potter.

"Potter what are you doing in here?! Only Prefects and the Heads are allowed, and since you are neither you should get out!" Lily yelled at him.

All James did was smile at Lily and reply smoothly. "That's where your wrong my dear Lily-flower, I am allowed, for you see I was made Head Boy and I am at this meeting to tell the prefects their duties." He then gestered to the badge pinned to the front of his robes that had HB on it.

Lily shot him an annoyed look. "How do I know you didn't steal it from the reall Head Boy?"

He took a piece of parchment from his robe and handed it to her. "Read it a weep."

She looked at it. "Mr. Potter, we a pleased to inform you that you were made Head Boy...Are they crazy?! they must be if they made you Head Boy!"

James pouted. "Oh Evans don't be that way." He then smiled. "You shouldn't be denying it, we both know that your in love with me, why don't you just stop playing hard to get and go out with me?"

By the end of his sentence Lily was furious.

"YOU ARE SUCH AN AROGANT, BIG HEADED, GIT, IT'S A MIRICLE YOU CAN EVEN FIT YOUR HEAD THROUGH THE DOOR. NEVER IN A MILLION YEARS WOULD I EVER FALL IN LOVE WITH YOU!" She yelled. She sat down on one of the couches and put her head in her hands.

Because she wasn't looking up she missed the hurt that flashed in his eyes. But it was gone as fast as it came. "God Evans there's no need to yell I'm sitting right here." James said pulling his fingers from his ears.

Lily rolled her eyes, looking even more annoyed than before. "Just shut up Potter and don't talk to me, and during the meeting only talk when you need to." She turned away and glared at the wall and crossed her arms over her chest.

James could only stare at her _Merlin, she's beautiful when she's angry, this year I'm going to make her mine._

James was startled out of his thoughts when Lily jumped out of her seat in a panicy kind of way, and hastily went through her pockets, mumbling to herself. "Where is it...where is it, i couldn't have lost it I had it only ten minutes ago. This is horrible."

James raised an eyebrow. "What's wrong?"

Lily looked up. "I lost my Headgirl badge."

James smiked a little. "Gosh Evans I thought you'd be a little more responsible than that, that badge is very important, how could you lose it?"

Lily glared at him. "Shut up Potter, your not helping."

James was about to reply when the door to the room opened and Remus walked in.

James smiled. "Moony, how's it going?"

"I'm good Prongs, nothing new." Remus said. "But I do have something for Lily." Without waiting for a reply Remus walked over to Lily, with James watching him closely, and reached into his pocket and pulled out Lily's badge.

Lily gasped. "Oh Remus thank you so much." She gave him a hug, James glared at Remus, and put on her badge. "Where did you find it?"

"Your friend Isabella said you left it in the compartment-"

"Who?" James asked. _I thought I met all her friends when I tried to get information out of them about Lily._ He was ignored, and Remus continued.

"We literally ran into each other when she was getting candy, and after she heard that I was going to the prefects meeting she told me to give it to you, she also said that you'd probably be freaking out right about now, looks like she was right."

Lily blushed a little, then smiled. "I'll have to thank Izzy later then." James still looked confused, "Who's Isabella?"

Lily went from being happy to annoyed in a flash, " It's none of _your _business, Potter." Lily then turned away started to get ready for the meeting.

Remus walked up to James and put a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry Prongs, I'll tell you later."

James smiled, then went over to where Lily was, most likely to tease her some more, and Remus sat down on one of the chairs.

* * *

Lily sighed, feeling exauhsted. _How am I going to get through the school year when Potter is Head Boy, and us sharing a common room? Stupid Dumbledore, what was he thinking when he made Potter Head Boy?_

Lily walked into the compartment sdhe was sharing with Isabella and smiled at the sight before her. There, laying halfway off the seat, with her bottem half on the seat, and top half off it, with her head almost touching the floor, was Isabella. She was wearing her robes, her hair was all messed up, eyes closed, glasses askew, and mouth open.

Lily couldn't hold it in anymore, she burst out laughing, having to hold her sides in mirth.

The sudden loud noise woke Isabella up in a flash and she jerked off her seat, her sudden movement causing her fall off the seat, and land on the floor with an "Omph!", causing Lily to laugh harder.

She glared at Lily. "Oh so you think this is funny do you?" Lily just nodded, laughs turning into giggles.

Isabella gave a "hmph" and picked herself up, sat down, and looked out the window. She heard Lily stop laughing and sit across from her.

Lily smiled and looked out the window too. About five minutes later a voice, most likely the conductor, was heard over the intercom.

"The train will be arriving at Hogsmede station in five minutes, please put your trunk away and robes on, Thank you."

Isabella got a little nervous, Lily seemed to sense this. " Don't worry Izzy everythings going to be fine, you'll see."

Isabella nodded her head. "I hope you're right."

Lily smiled. "Of coarse I am, now let's go." Lily left the compartment, smiling.

Isabella rolled her eyes, but smiled, and followed Lily off the train, and to the carriages.

Isabella gulped. _Hogwarts here I come._

* * *

**REVIEW**

**LadySoftball **


	3. Carriage Rides and Bets

**Carriage rides and Bets**

Isabella followed Lily to the carriages.When they reached them Lily automatically got in but when Isabella saw what was pulling them, she frove.

There standing in front of her was one of the scariest, but interesting, creatures that she ever laid eyes on. It was a skeloton-like black winged horse with white eyes.Isabella looked around at all the other students and wondered why no one else seemed to notice these creatures. She thought it was beautiful, don't ask her why, she just did. She looked it in the eye and reached her hand out to touch it, but stopped when Lily's voice came from inside the carriage.

"Izzy, what are you doing? Don't just stand there, get in the carriage."

Startled, Isabella forgot about the winged creature and got into the carriage. Lily sat on one end while Isabella sat across from her. She wondered if Lily knew what the winged creature was.

"Lils do you know what pulls the carriages?"

Lily looked confused. "What are you talking about Izzy? These are horseless carriages, that means nothing pulls them, just magic."

Isabella gave a soft "Oh" and looked out the window at the creatures.

_Why can't Lils see them, they're right there._ She gave a sigh and Lily looked ather oddly, but she didn't notice, she was too into her thoughts.

_Maybe I'm just halusinating or something, cause it doesn't seem like anyone else can see them either. Whatever, it's not important._ Isabella looked up when she heard a knock at the door. She looked at Lily, who just shrugged, and opened the door.

She smiled shyly at the very handsome boy with unruly black hair, hazel eyes, and round glasses, that stood there. "Yes?" Isabella asked politly, while Lily glared at him. Isabella raised an eyebrow at her, but Lily just rolled her eyes and looked at the boy suspiciously.

He flased them a charming smile. "Hello lovely ladies, how are you this fine day. I hope your-" he was cut off by Lily.

"What do you want Potter?"

He could probably tell that she was annoyed because he anwered quickly. "Well you see Lily, there are no other carriages left to fit four people. Now I know your probably going to ask why we didn't get out of the train earlier to find one, well the thing is that Peter somehow left his wand on the train and we had to wait for him to go get it. So now there are no more carriages with enough room except yours, so we want to know if we share, can we?" He looked at them hopefully.

Isabella turned to Lily. "He does know that he's by himself right?" Lily laughed, while Potter blushed a bit.

"They're trying to find a carriage too." He said

Isabella turned back to him. "Sure you and your friends could use our carriage." She said ignoring Lily's glare.

Potter smiled happily. "Great I'll get my friends!" He then turned around to get them.

Isabella sat back down, ignoring Lily's glare, focusing her attention back on the creature outside the window. She stared at them and wondered if they could fly, they did have wings.

"What are you looking at?" A voice wispered in her ear.

Isabella was so surprised she jumped and whipped around. While doing so she accidentally hit whoever it was in the chest making them fall back, grabbing and turning her in the process. So he, she saw it was a boy, landed on top of her on the other seat. Her glasses had fallen off as she fell.

After landing Isabella opened her eyes to see who it was. It was a boy, which she knew already, but he was very handsome, even more than the first. He had long black hair, silver/grey eyes, that were starring into her ocean blue eyes with humor and a tiny bit of lust in them. She could tell he had a nice body, and very alluring lips, which were only an inch away from hers. She blushed a deep red, and he smirked.

"BLACK! GET OFF IZZY NOW!" Lily was fuming, there was no way that the notorious Sirius Black, playboy of Hogwarts, would make her best friend just another notch in his belt, she had been through to much already.

Sirius jumped off her and helped Isabella up, giving her a very charming smile. By now she had calmed down and her blush disappeared, so she just rolled her eyes to his smile and turned to Lily, while putting on her glasses.

"Lils it was just an accident, I'm sure he didn't mean to land on top of me. Anyway"-she turned to the boy-"Sorry about hitting you, but it really was your fault, you should know not to sneak up on people." She smiled at his baffled look and sat down on the middle on the bench. He shook his head and sat next to her on her right.

"On the conterary it was your fault, you really pay more attention to your surroundings. I can't help but be curious over what you were looking at so intently. It was my grave mistake to think I could let my guard down for one second." He smiked at her.

She mock glared at him, but couldn't help but smile."Yes, but you should learn to control those kinds of curiousity, because I may not want to share with you what i was looking at." She then crossed her arms over her chest as if the arguement was finished.

He opened his mouth to say something back, when an amused voice from Isabella's left spoke. "Just give it up Sirius, you're not going to win."

Isabella looked to her left and was very suprised to see Remus Lupin sitting there, a book in his lap. "Remus!"

_When did he get here?_ She looked around and saw that Potter and another boys were also in the carriage and that it was moving. _When did they all get here?_

"We came in when you and Sirius were fighting." Remus filled in.

"Oh"

He looked up from his book with a smile. "Hello Izzy, nice to see you again."

She smiled back. "Yes it's been to long, what was it an hour?" she said joking.

He laughed, and Sirius asked the question on everyone's mind. "You know each other?" There was confusion in his voice.

Remus and Isabella noticed them starring and both blushed a little. Remus cleared his throat. "We met on the train, she gave me Lily's Headgirl badge to return it to Lily."

James smiled. "Oh so your the one nice enough to find and make sure my Lily-flower got her badge, which she irresponsibly forgot in her compartment." Lily glared at his but he ignored it. " Now I don't think that we've been properly introduced, I'm James Potter, and the incredibly ugly one on your right is Sirius Black." Sirius glared at James also. "Of coarse you already know Remus, and last but not least there is Peter Pettigrew." He pointed to a boy to his right with blond hair and blue eyes. He wasn't as handsome as the other three but he had a cute sense about him.

"And we are the incredible Marauders!" James finished by throwing his hands in the air.

Sirius was right behind him with the yelling. "Greatest pranksters in the world!"

"And theirs no one better!" James finished with a "yeah" from Peter, a chuckle from Remus, and a giggle from Isabella.

It seem that Lily didn't find this very funny because she scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Don't be so full of yourself Potter or your ego will get so big your head won't be able to get through the door. And stop messing with your hair it's annoying."

James was right about to run a hand through his hair, but put it down quickly. "Well for your information Evans it's a habit, and I'm not big headed."

Lily nodded, "You're right." James smirked. "You're a pompous git." He scowled and opened his mouth to retort.

Isabella leaned over to Remus and whispered in his ear. "Are they always like this?"

Remus shivered when he felt Isabella's breath on his ear. He gave her a smile, "Pretty much. It's either they're fighting or James is pronouncing his love for Lily and asking her out, and her rejecting him. He's been doing that ever since third year. He hasn't figured out that she doesn't like him."

Isabella looked at Remus then at the fighting Lily and James then at Remus again. "What are you talking about she obviously likes him, just look at her."

Remus did look at her and he saw narrowed eyes and a scowl. "Oh yes I can definitely see the love." Remus said sarcastically.

Isabella glared at him. "I'm serious! I-

She was cut off by Sirius. "No I am." Isabella looked at him and glared. He just smiled charmingly. She rolled her eyes and turned back to Remus with Sirius leaning in to listen. She could feel his breath on her neck and resisted the urge to shiver.

"What I mean is that I can just tell that Lily likes James, look at the way she's arguing. You can tell she's just trying to keep his attention."

Remus and Sirius looked at James and Lily, then back at Isabella.

"Suurrreee" Sirius said rolling his eyes. "If she's so madly in love with him then why does she always turn him down?"

Isabella rolled her eyes. "Because," She said as if talking to a child. "She doesn't think that he's sincere or is just playing a prank or something. If James wants her to say yes then he has to show her that he means it, he has to do something for her to show her. If he does that then I'll bet anything that she'll say yes."

The boys looked thoughtful, then Sirius smirked. "Your probably right, but Lily's way too stubborn to say yes after all these years. So the next time James asks Lily out to Hogsmede she'll say no."

Isabella scoffed, "Well I think that she'll say yes."

Sirius smirked and put his arm across her shoulders, pulling her closer. "My dear, dear Isabella, you haven't been here long so I'll forgive your lack of knowledge," She glared at him and tried to stop blushing. He continued. "But the day Evans says yes to James is the day I dye my hair pink."

Isabella smirked and pushed him away. "So if Lily says yes to a date you'll dye your hair pink?"

Sirius nodded. Her smirk became a grin. "Are you willing to shake on it?" She held out her hand.

He hesitated before taking it. "But this means if you lose you have to dye your hair pink, and leave it in for a week."

She nodded. "Fine."

She was about to pull her hand away, but he held onto it and kissed her knuckles. "Fine."

Isabella blushed and pulled her hand back, turning away from Sirius. He smirked.

Isabella noticed that James and Lily had stopped fighting and were now ignoring each other. Sirius shot Isabella a superior look, to which she just crossed her arms and turned her head, ignoring him. Sirius's smirk became a full out grin.

* * *

When the carriage stopped Lily was first to jump out, dragging Isabella behind her. 

Isabella's arm was nearly torn off because Lily was pulling so hard, trying to get away from James and his friends.

"Lily slow down, you've escaped them don't worry." Lily slowed down to a walk.

Isabella sighed. "Good now where am I supposed to go?"

Lily looked at her. "Well since Professor McGonagall is the one that leads the first years in we should probably go see her. Right now she'll be waiting in the enterance hall, follow me."

Isabella nodded and followed Lily. When they reached their destination Isabella saw a woman standing by the doors waiting. She was an old stern looking woman, graying black hair in a tight bun, wearing emerald-green robes. When she saw Lily she gave a tight lipped smile.

"Good evening Miss Evans, and welcome back, I hope you had a good summer."

Lily smiled back and nodded. "Summer was wonderful Professor, I hope yours was the same." She then brought Isabella forward.

"Professor this is Isabella Griffin, she's the new seventh year and has yet to be sorted so I brought her to you."

The Professor nodded her head. "Yes I've been expecting you Miss Griffin, you are to wait here with me for the first years and go with them from there. When the accual sorting comes you will be sorted last since you will be the oldest there. Thank you Miss Evans for bringing Miss Griffin to me, now why don't you go to the Great Hall to await the sorting."

Lily nodded, then turned to Isabella. "Good luck with the sorting Izzy, I'll see you later. Goodbye Professor McGonagall I'll see you in class tomorrow." She then waved and went into the Great Hall.

Isabella and Professor McGonagall waited in silence for the first years to come. The silence was broken by a loud knock on the door. Professor McGonagall walked over to the door and opened it. A huge man was standing there with the first years.

"The firs' years, Professor McGonagall"

"Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here." She opened the door wider so the first years could come in.

They looked around the enterance hall in wonder, and why not, it was huge! The stone walls were lit with flaming torches, the ceiling was very high, and there was a marble staircase leading to the upper floors.

Professor McGonagall called for their attention and lead them out of the enterance hall and across the stoned floor. Isabella could hear the other children of the school talking coming from the doorway to the right, but Professor McGonagall lead them into a small, empty room.

The Professor turned to them. "Welcome to Hogwarts, the start-of-the term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. During the school year your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room.

"The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule-breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours.

"Now if you would procede to follow me into the Great Hall, the Sorting Ceremony can begin. Now form a line and follow me."

Isabella and the first years followed McGonagall out of the room and through the double-doors of the Great Hall. They walked past all the tables where the students are sitting and stopped in front of the teachers table, where an old hat is sitting on a stool. It was quiet and everyone was starring at the hat. All of a sudden the hat opened its mouth and burst in to song.

**(insert hats song here ;p)**

The hall burst into applause as the hat finished it song. It bowed to each table and became still again.

Professor McGonagall came forward holding a list of some-sort. "Now when I call your name please sit on the stool and place the hat on your head and you'll be sorted."

Slowly the first years were sorted until only Isabella was standing there. "Griffin, Isabella!"

Nervously, Isabella walked over to the stool and sat on it, placeing the hat on her head. It was silent for a few moments and the hat opened its mouth.

* * *

**READ & REVIEW**

**LadySoftball **


	4. Sorting Time

**Sorting Time**

"...GRYFFINDOR!"

Isabella smiled brightly and took the hat off her head and walked other to the Gryffindor table, taking a seat across from Lily, who was smiling just as happily as she was.

"Oh Izzy I'm so glad you got into Gryffindor!" Lily said, clapping enthusiastically.

Isabella smiled. "Me too, I already know five people from this house and I won't have to go through that awkward silence that comes with meeting new people."

They both became silent when Dumbledore stood up. "Welcome students to another year at Hogwarts, now I only have four things to say before we eat. Dubble wuffle tootse bluff." He then sat back down.

The golden plates magically filled with food and the students began eating.

As Isabella raised an eyebrow. "Lily, is Professor Dumbledore right in the head?"

Lily nodded and filled her plate with food. "Oh yes he's an apsolute genius, and a wonderful Headmaster, I don't think there's anyone better or more powerful."

When Isabella looked at Dumbledore. "Yes he does seem better than my last Headmaster, but what are the teachers like, Professor McGonagall seems very strict."

Lily looked at the teachers table."Yes, she is a very strict, but she's a wonderful teacher. She teaches Tranfiguration and she's our Head of House."

"Ok that's one, now who are the other teachers and what are they like? I want to be warned before classes start tommorow." Isabella said.

Lily nodded. "Yes I wish I was warned beforehand when I was a first year it would have made things much easier. Now you see the short one next to Professor McGonagall?" Isabella nodded. "Well that's Professor Flitwick, he teaches Charms, that's my favorite class, he's also the Head of Ravenclaw. Next to him is Professor Sprout, the Head of Hufflepuff, she teaches Herbology.

"Next to her is Professor Sinistra, she teaches Astronomy. Then there's Madame Pince, she's the librarian. Her one love in life are her books, treat them with respect she'll like you." Isabella laughed. Lily smiled and continued. "At the end there's Madame Pompfrey, she's the school nurse, if you even get sick she'll fix you up real quick. Now to the left of Dumbledore there's the Head of Slytherin, Professor Slughorn. He teaches Potions, you may want to watch out with him."

"Why?" Isabella asked confused.

"Because he tends to pick favorites in his classes, and seeing how your just as good as me in school he'll be jumping at the chance of getting you to join his Slug club." She answered.

"Slug club?" Isabella asked giggling.

Lily nodded. "Yes it's a club containing who Professor Slughorn considers the best and brightest, he got me to join in third year. It's both good and bad, and you get to meet a lot of important people at his parties, so I'll let you decide if you want to join."

Isabella nodded. "Got it, who's next?"

"Well next there's Professor Vector, she teaches Arithmancy. Next to her is Professor Quirke, he teaches Defence Against the Dark Arts. Then there's Professor Sandkey, she teaches Divination. Personally I think that class is total rubbish. People can't just see their future in a cyrstal ball."

Isabella shook her head. "Normally Lily I'd agree with you, but there is proof that some seers' predictions actually came true. Also, as I've told you a million times, my great-great grandmother, on my fathers side, was a seer. Okay, maybe she only predicted small things, but they all came true."

Lily rolled her eyes. "Predicting whose at the door and when an owl will arrive doesn't count as a real prediction, those were guesses."

Isabella glared. "She made more predictions than that. Once she said that the family was going face a tragady, and the next week Great-great Uncle Richard died!"

Lily rolled her eyes again. "Ooookkkkaaaaayyyyy, whatever. Tell me about it later, there are still some teachers left."

Isabella pouted and crossed her arms over her chest. "Fine who's next?"

"Well then there's Professor Kettleburn, teaches Care of Magical Creatures. Some of the students think he's going to get killed by one of the creatures he brings in. You see Professor Kettleburn has a tendancy to bring in semi-dangerous creatures. But the lessons are still interesting. But it doesn't matter cause neither of us are taking that class this year, so we have nothing to worry about."

Isabella nodded but frowned. "It would have been cool to take that class.Usually the dangerous animals are the most fun to study and have as pets. My cousin Mike became a dragon trainer. Even brought me to the camp in Bulgaria."

The look Lily gave her made her laugh. Rolling her eyes Lily continued. "Okkkaaayyy, I'm starting to think you're crazy. There's one more teacher, Professor Binns, he teaches History of Magic. He's not here right now because he never goes to dinner. It's mostly because he can't eat. You see he's a ghost. Most think that he just died in his sleep then woke up as a ghost, didn't notice, and just went on with his life of teaching. His classes are a total bore, most just use that time to sleep. But others, like myself, actually take notes"

"Cool, so it's like nap time, and if I fall asleep I could always copy your notes. Cause what are friends for, right?"

Lily looked at her disapprovingly and Isabella saw that she was just about to start a lecture and quickly changed the subject. "Hey Lily who's the tall bloke sitting next to Kettleburn?"

Lily looked over her shoulder and Isabella let out a sigh of relief. _That was a close one._

Lily turned back around. "Oh that's Hagrid, he's the gameskeeper and keeper of keys. And don't let his height fool you, he's one of the nicest guys you could find. He, like Professor Kettleburn, has a soft spot for dangerous animals, he once told me that he wanted a dragon."

"Cooooool" Isabella then saw Lily's look. "I mean how irresponsible." She then grinned sheepishly and Lily laughed.

It was then that the golden plates cleared and dessert took its place. Isabella grabbed some pudding and Lily a piece of cake. Looking around the Great Hall Isabella noticed that the Mauraders were deep in dicussion, occasionally glancing over at her and Lily.

Isabella looked at Lily curiously. "So Lily what's going on between you and James?" Lily looked up surprised.

"There is appsolutly nothing going on between me and Potter." She scowled. "Why would you think there was anything going on between us?"

Isabella rolled her eyes. "Oh come on Lily, I'm not stupid, I can totally tell that he fancies you, and that you fancy him too."

Lily looked at her in disbelief. "You really are crazy if you think I could ever like an arrogant prick like Potter"

"Lily, what is it about James that you don't like?"

Lily looked like she was about to start ranting. "Well he thinks he's the most important person in the world, and doesn't have to listen to anyone or follow the rules. He plays dumb pranks on people, he's never serious, thinks that every girl wants him, and because I don't like him he thinks it's funny to try to get me to go out with him. The only reason I refuse him every time is because I know it's a prank of somesort. He's been doing it since third year and every year he comes up with a stupid and imature way to ask me out. Last year he set up a fireworks display so it would say 'Lily go out with me.'"

Isabella sighed. "I wish a guy would do that for me. You're so lucky Lily."

Lily gapped at her. "Wha-aa-ARE YOU NUTS?" Many students, including the Mauraders, looked at her strangely; usually Lily was calm and composed. She blushed as red as her hair, and began in a much quieter tone. "What do you mean I'm lucky? The guy totally embarassed me, which was probably what he wanted."

Placing her head in her hands Isabella sighed. "Lily why don't you just give him a chance, and if you find out that he's not sincere all you have to do is dump him. Plus by the way he was looking at you I think he's sincere." She then smirked. "And by the way you're blushing I'd say that you want him to be sincere. So just think about it and make a good decision. Plus you're going to live with James for the next year, so your going to have to try to get along. And I know the perfect way to start."

Lily, who had let her head fall onto the table with a loud 'thunk', glanced up. "How?"

Isabella rolled her eyes. "Well you could start calling him by his first name name."

Lily sighed. "Fine, I will be the mature one and once again be the reasonable one." She looked at the Marauders. James winked and waved, causing Lily to roll her eyes and turn away. Isabella smiled and looked at the Marauders. Sirius gave her a smug look, which she returned with a raised eyebrow. She looked at Remus as he smiled at her, and she returned it.

"So what about you and Remus, you two would go great together." Lily said slyly.

Isabella blushed and shook her head. "What? No! I just met him today, that's a little quick to start liking someone don't you think?"

"No" Lily said shaking her head. "I first started liking James when I first met him." Isabella gasped and Lily's hand flew to her mouth. "I didn't mean that!"

Isabella's eyes widened in delight and she started to laugh evilly. "Oh but I think you did. I knew it. I KNEW IT! I told you that you like James. Oh I can't wait to tell him." Lily paled.

"No! you can't! If he knew that I liked him a little bit then he would only try harder, that can't happen. I'm so close to being rid of him. Please Izzy, don't tell Pot-James, don't tell James!"

Sighing, Isabella nodded. "Fine I won't tell him," Lily sighed in relief, but Isabella wasn't finished. "But you will. Your going to tell him that you return his feelings once you get it through that stubburn head of yours that he really does like you."

Lily looked Isabella in the eye. "Are you ever going drop this?" Isabella shook her head negitive. "Fine, I'll tell him. But only when I feel the time is right and when I know he's sincere and isn't as arrogant."

Smirking Isabella nodded. "Alright it's your decision, you don't need me interfering."

Lily opened her mouth, outraged, then shut it quickly when Dumbledore called for silence.

Dumbledore countinued when silence overcame the great Hall. "Welcome those new and old to another year at Hogwarts, now that we are all feed and watered I would like remind everyone that the forbidden forest is off limits." He glanced at the Marauders. "Also anyone who would like to be informed of any other rule or regulations contact Mr. Filch, the caretaker.

"Now first years will follow prefects to their dormitories and the new Head Boy and Girl will come talk to me about there living arangements." He clapped his hands and the tables were cleared and the students stood up to leave, all ready for bed.

Lily turned to Isabella. "Just follow Remus, he'll lead the way to Gryffindor tower and tell you the password. I'll meet you in the morning outside the portrait at 7:30 and we'll walk down to the Great Hall together." She smiled and walked over to the Headmaster and James.

Isabella smiled back and waved a bit, she then turned and started to follow the other Gryffindors. She was going to go walk with Remus, but she saw that he was already walking with a girl who also had a prefect badge; she was really pretty, much prettier than Isabella ever could be.

The girl was currently laughing at something Remus had said and he was smiling at her. For some reason Isabella felt very sad. She let out a sigh. _I wish any boy would smile at me like that_.

Isabella shook her head. _Stop it, stuff like that doesn't matter._ She tried to memorize the way as she walked, it wouldn't do to get lost later on.

"Congradulations Isabella, welcome to Gryffindor." Isabella looked up; Sirius and Peter had fallen into step with her, Sirius on her right, Peter on her left.

Peter nodded. "Yeah Congradulations."

She smiled at them, showing her braces. "Thanks"

Sirius looked at her braces curiously. "I've been meaning to ask, why do you have metal in your mouth?"

Isabella stopped smiling and blushed. "They're supposed to straighten my teeth."

"Why don't you just use magic to fix them?" Peter asked.

Isabella shrugged. "Mama said that they will teach me that all problems can't be solved with magic."

Peter looked skeptical. "Is she muggleborn?"

She nodded. "Yes, is that a problem?"

Sirius quickly asured her, while glaring at Peter. "No! It's just that most wizarding families would just fix it with magic and not waste time with bakers."

"Braces." She corrected. "And it won't matter much longer, because I'm getting them off during winter break."

"Well that's good, cause the gleam from those almost blinded me the first time you smiled." Sirius said, laughing.

Isabella frowned and quickened her pace. "I have to go ask Remus a question, it was nice talking to you." She walked over to Remus and smiled at him, not showing her teeth. Sirius shrugged and started talking to a group of Gryffindor girls, making them smile and giggle.

Isabella glanced back, once again wishing.

Remus followed her gaze and smiled. "He loves the attention."

Isabella nodded and pushed her glasses further up the bridge of her nose. "Yeah, I can tell."

Remus saw the look on her face. "But he's not a bad guy, real gentleman to girls, never intentionally made a girl cry, and is really smart."

She raised an eyebrow. "By the way you're talking I'd think you're trying to get me to like him."

Remus shook his head. "No, just giving you a positive image before you hear the negative one. Besides, you're not his type."

Isabella looked back and saw Sirius talking to a pretty blond, who giggled at everything he said. Remus followed her gaze again and saw her frown. "You're too smart." Remus said.

Isabella looked up at him surprised. She smiled slightly. "Right, so do you have any tips for me so I won't get lost in the future?"

Remus smiled back pointed out a few things about the school as they walked, to both her and the first years listening in, until they reached the portrait of a fat lady in a pink dress.

"Password?"

Remus stepped forward. "dragon fire."

The portrait nodded and opened, Remus and the rest entered the common room.

Isabella gasped a little, the common room was beautiful, decorated in red and gold. With comfy looking couches and chairs and a roaring fire. There were two staircases, leading to the right and left. Most of the older students left to do their own things and left the first years and Isabella standing with Remus.

"Now these staircases lead to the dormitories, boys to the left, girls to the right. Once you go up the stairs enter the door that shows your year. Curfuw is at nine o' clock, meaning everyone sould be in this common room at that time. Breakfast is at seven and classes start tomarrow at nine am, so I suggest you get a good night sleep, Goodnight." He walked over to where Sirius and Peter were sitting.

Most of the first years went up to bed, and Isabella suddenly realized just how tired she was and went up the girls staircase and into the seventh year dorm. When she found her trunk she got out he night dress and got into her bed, falling asleep just as her head hit the pillow.

* * *

**REVIEW**

**LadySoftball**


	5. Nightmares

Language

_"Italian"_

"English"

**Nightmares**

Isabella slept peacefully for a while, but soon she was trapped in a world she wish she never had to visit, her dreams.

_**--Dream-- **_

8 year old Isabella ran through a forest of trees, laughing. Turning she yelled at a boy who looked to be about 6. _"Come on Antonio, hurry up, Mama says we have to be home before the sun sets. We're only halfway there, and we don't need you getting lost again!"_

When Antonio finally caught up he made a face. _"I know Bella, but maybe if you didn't run ahead so much I wouldn't have gotten lost. Are we even going the right way? None of this looks familiar."_

Rolling her eyes she gave him an annoyed glare. _"Of course we're going the right way, plus do you see these?" _She pointed to a red mark on the tree. _"Grandpa put those on the trees so no one will get lost, so as long as we follow the trees with the red marks we can find our way home. Now let's go." _

Turning back around they started running again, only this time Isabella stayed closer to Antonio.

They were halfway back to there grandparent's house, on their father's side, in England, where they were visiting for a family reunion. Their family lived all over the world, but mainly in England, France, and Bulgaria, and everyone would get together once a year. It had been a fun party, but soon everyone began to leave, including most of the children, and Isabella and her brother, Antonio, became bored. They had thought that a hike through the woods would be fun, so they asked their Mama, who said yes, as long as they were back before sun set.

After a couple of hours the hike wasn't as fun as they thought it would be, because now they were a quarter of a way back and the sun had set, making Isabella and Antonio very nervous. The only reason that they were able to see two feet in front of them was because as the sun was setting the full moon was rising.

The rising moon was giving off an eerie glow. They were starting to become scared, and they were sure that they had heard someone scream in pain a while ago, or a howl. Isabella could hear her brother's breathing quicken from running so much, but they had to get home.

_"Come on Antonio hurry up, we have to get home fast, Please hurr-"_ "thump" She quickly turned around and saw that Antonio had tripped over a tree root. Isabella hastily went to help him up, but it seemed that Antonio's foot was stuck under the root. Grabbing him from under the armpits she tried to pull his foot out.

_"Oh how could you get your foot caught at a time like this?"_

_"I'm sorry" _sniff _"I didn't mean to." _Isabella looked at her brother's face, and saw that he was crying, she quickly pulled him into a hug.

_"Shh, it's okay, don't cry, it'll be alright. Just let me get...your...foot. Oh it's no use, I wish Papa was here." _She then sat down next to Antonio putting an arm around him.

Antonio began cry harder, moving closer to Isabella. _"I want Mama..and Papa...I want to go home."_

Isabella started to cry too, silently wishing that there parents were there also. _"It's okay, they'll come and find us, we just have to wait here. that's the first rule, when you're lost stay where you are so it would be easier for someone to find us, that's what Mama told me. I bet they're on their way now, and we don't want them to see that we were crying, right? You have to prove you're a big boy to Papa." _Antonio nodded, but still had tears rolling down his cheeks. She pulled her brother closer and rested her head on top of his and closed her eyes.

_I wish we never went so far, we should have turned around earlier. Now It's dark and Antonio's foot is stuck under a root. Papa will be here soon. Please Papa, come quickly._

Isabella's thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a low growling, coming from in front of them. Her eyes snapped open, and what she saw made her wish they went back earlier. Standing in front of them was a horrible, terrifying, bloodthirsty Werewolf.

She could see it's razer-shape teeth and claws, its bright yellow eyes, and its tall hairy body clearly in the moonlight.

Isabella wanted to run, but she couldn't leave her brother, who was now sobbing after seeing the werewolf.

Isabella got up and stood in front of her brother, trying to protect him_. "Antonio, please try and get your foot out and run."_

_"But Bella-"_

_"JUST DO IT!" _

Unfortunately for Isabella and Antonio her yell made the Werewolf snarl and act, by raising it's clawed hand hit Isabella away and going for the easier target, Antonio.

Isabella screamed in pain as the werewolf's claws dragged over her stomach, leaving three large gashes, that started to bleed heavily. After being thrown away Isabella hit her head, very hard, on a tree root.

_"BELLA--AAAHHHHH--BELLA HHEEELLLLPPPPP, PLEASE--AAAAAAHHHHHH!"_

_"ANTONIO!" _Isabella tried to run over and help her brother, but again she was pushed away and getting clawed at again, only this time on her arm. She was pushed even harder this time and was thrown painfully into the tree again. She was losing consciousness and couldn't get up, or feel her legs. She tried very hard to stay awake, wishing she could move, but also wished she couldn't hear her brothers screams as he was mauled to death.

_"MAMA---PAPA---BELLA---I DON'T WANT TO DIE!"_

Isabella was sobbing, she felt so useless. She looked up and saw what was left of her brother, and cried harder, screaming loudly. The Werewolf was moving toward her now, the last thing she saw before blacking out was an angry Werewolf, then about ten red lights coming from the trees.

"Antonio, I'm sorry." Everything went black and she knew no more.

_**--End Dream-- **_

Isabella's eyes snapped open and she quickly sat up, putting her head in her hands. That was the fifth nightmare she had had since her family moved to England. She hadn't told anybody about them, not even Lily, even though she knew about her brother. She didn't want to worry anybody. The nightmares would go away after a while. They only started because they were back in England

Ever since the night her brother was killed Isabella wasn't the same. She wasn't the energetic playful child she used to be, she became quiet and withdrawn, always reading.

After the incident she didn't talk to anyone for a month. Her parents were worried, but they didn't push her to talk, they understood it was her own way to deal with it. Once they went back to Italy she began to feel better and started to talk again. As she got older she became more open with family, but at school she was teased because of her bookworm looks and quietness. No one knew about her brother, but she didn't want their pity, but because Isabella wasn't very social and would rather read than play, which the children in her year found very strange, her classmates began to shun her; they thought she was weird.

Shunning became bullying, which became hexing and pranking. It was after that point, that Isabella was glad they moved.

When Isabella met Lily she was so glad that she had made a real friend, even though she didn't open up right away. But over the remainder of the summer Isabella's parents noticed a change in her. She was becoming less withdrawn and more like her old self. Her happy, more energetic self. They were glad that they decided to moved. Although she was happier, dreams of her brother's death still plagued her.

Letting out a sigh Isabella looked at her watch, it was 6:50. Looking around the dorm she noticed that she was the first one up. _Might as well get up._

Throwing the blankets off, Isabella showered and changed, magically drying her hair and braiding it, and put on her glasses before leaving her room and the common room and headed to the Great Hall; she had a very good memory and remembered the way there.

She opened the doors to the Great Hall and walked over to where Lily was sitting. She was sitting next to a blond haired girl. She was very pretty and looked very nice. She had a round face, shoulder length blond hair, blue eyes, and she was somewhat plump, but in an attractive way.

Isabella sat across from both of them and smiled, but it didn't quite reach her eyes.

Lily smiled, but looked surprised. "Izzy, I'm surprised you found you're way on the first time, I was just going to go and get you."

Isabella smiled. "Well Remus pointed out a few things that would help me remember the way."

Lily smirked. "Yes, Remus is such a nice guy, don't you think?"

Isabella gave her a look before turning to the blond girl sitting with them. "Hi, I don't think we've met, I'm Isabella Griffin.

The girl smiled. "Alice Cromwell."

"Nice to meet you Alice."

"You too, Isabella"

Isabella shook her head. "Call me Izzy, that's what my friends call me."

That seemed to break the ice, Alice smiled and nodded.

Lily looked at Alice as Isabella was grabbing food. "So how are things going with Frank?"

Alice blushed a bit and smiled, while looking at someone further up the table.

Isabella saw that she was looking at a boy, most likely Frank. He was rather handsome, with brown hair, brown eyes, and a typical build. He looked to be their age and was talking to the Marauders, and was laughing.

"Things are going great, we kept in touch over the summer and we went to Diagon Alley together." Alice answered.

Lily smiled. "That's wonderful, I'm very happy for you, you and Frank are perfect for each other."

"So what year are you in Alice and how long have you and Frank been dating?" Isabella asked.

Alice looked at her. "I'm in sixth year, and we started dating when I was in third year and he was in fourth. We went to Hogsmeade for our first date." She then sighed happily.

McGonagall walked by and gave them their schedule. Lily looked at hers, then leaned over to look at Isabella's. "You have all your classes with me except when you have _Divination_," She said the word bitterly. "I have Arithmancy then, so you'll have to find someone else to show you to the north tower."

Isabella shook her head and smiled. "Okay." She was about to take another bit of her cereal, but Lily grabbed her arm and pulled her up.

"We better get to class Izzy, McGonagall's horrid when students are late. We'll see you at lunch Alice."

Isabella let Lily drag her and waved goodbye to Alice.

* * *

The week went by fast and the classes were interesting. Potions and Transfiguration were her two favorite subjects and found out that the Maurauders were in almost all of her and Lily's classes. But when Isabella, Sirius, James, and Peter had Divination, Lily and Remus had Arithmancy. Then when Lily, Isabella, and Remus had Ancient Runes, Sirius, James, and Peter had Care of Magical Creatures.

At breakfast on Saturday Isabella was staring at her plate, which was still full, and thinking about her dreams, they were still haunting her. She was bracing herself for the one she knew was going to come; the dreams got worse as the night of the full moon drew nearer, and it was a week away. The guilt and saddnes was getting to her, she almost couldn't sleep and she was forgeting to do simple things, she had even forgot to braid her waist length hair and didn't have a hair tie, so it was in her face and annoying her. She let out a groan and took off her glasses, rubbing her eyes.

She swung her legs over the bench and stood up, no longer hungry, and ran into someone. She tipped back, her world very blurry, and grabbed onto the nearest thing, the person she ran into. She looked up and saw Sirius Black.

He smiled and helped steady her, but keeping their close distance. "Watch it, you wouldn't want to fall."

She half smiled. "Thanks Sirius."

His eyes widened a bit. "Mental mouth?" He laughed. "Hardly recognized you for a moment."

She put on her glasses and looked down. _Great, now that name is going to stick here too. _"Thanks for catching me." She quickly left the Great Hall.

Sirius looked at his friends. James and Peter shrugged, but Remus shot him and walked after Isabella. When he caught up saw her leaning againt the wall outside the Great Hall, staring down at the floor. Remus touched her arm, she jumped. He smiled at her, she hesiently smiled back.

"Are you okay?" Looking her in the eyes Remus saw sadness and grief, it surprised and worried him even more.

Isabella saw the concern in his amber eyes and nodded slowly. "I'm fine."

He took in the bags under her eyes and pale face. "Well I don't think you are. Come on Isabella, Bella, wha-" Isabella looked at him sharply, glaring slightly.

"Don't call me that!" She said in a harsh whisper.

Remus looked slightly hurt. "Why not, what's wrong?"

She shook her head and walked toward the stairs. "Forget it, just...nevermind."

Remus followed her. "No I won't forget it, something's wrong, your not acting like yourself."

Isabella turned to look at Remus. Angry blue meeting confused amber. "And how would you know?! We've only known each other for a week and we've hardly spoken! " She looked away, and wispered. "You know nothing of me."

Remus tried to look her in the eyes but she refused to look at him. Gently taking her face in his hands, ignoring her blush, he took off her glasses and looked her straight in the eye. "But I want to, if you let me.What's wrong?"

Closing her eyes she nodded. Remus dropped his hands to his sides. "Before I tell you what's wrong, but you have to promise not won't tell anyone."

He nodded. "I promise."

"Ok, did you know that the full moon is next week?" Remus stiffened and nodded. "Well every time the full moon draws near I start having horrible nightmares about my brother's..._death_. My...my brother Antonio, who used to call me..Bella." Tears started to stream down her face.

Swallowing Remus brought his hand up to wipe the tears away. "How did he...die?"

Stiffling a sob she continued. "We were playing in the woods, it started to get dark and we only had the light from the moon to help us see. We were almost home when Antonio tripped on a tree root and his foot got stuck and I couldn't...I couldn't...sniff get him out so we sat down and waited for Papa to come, but...sob..but before he could come there was a growling sound and when we looked up we..we..saw a..a.." Isabella broke down and started to quietly cry. Remus hugged her, but looked very pale.

"Wh-What did" He cleared his throat. "What did you see?"

Her head was resting on his chest. "It was horrible...a monster...It..It was a..._werewolf_." She said the last part in a small voice. Closing her eyes in exhaustion and feel limp in Remus's arms.

If Isabella had looked up she would have seen Remus's wide eyes and pale face. Had she looked up she would have seen the deep saddness in his eyes. He picked her up and carried her up the stairs, towards the Gryffindor tower. Ignoring the stares, he entered the common room

Remus started walking to the seventh floor. Once he made it to the portrait of the Fat Lady he said the password and went inside. The common room was mostly empty, and he made his way up the staircase of the boys' side, since he couldn't go up the girls' staircase and entered his dormitory, laying her on his bed. After pulling the covers over her and taking off her glasses he turned to leave, but her words were still running through his head.

_**It was horrible...a monster...a werewolf**_

"I'm a monster." He said quietly to himself before closing the door.

* * *

**REVIEW**

**LadySoftball **


	6. Encounters

**Encounters **

Isabella woke up confused, wondering where she was. She grabbed her glasses off the nightstand and looked around the room, it was a complete mess, clothes and books all over the floor. She got up and noticed the trunk in front of the bed she was on had the name R. J. Lupin.

She gasped. "Remus." Isabella rushed out of the dormitory and common room. It took her about 15 minutes to remember the way and get to the Great Hall. Once reaching it she walked inside; dinner was halfway through and most looked up when she entered. She ignored them and tried to find Remus, but spotted Lily first. She was sitting with Frank and Alice. When Lily saw Isabella she waved her over, looking very relived. isabella sat down, but was still searching for Remus.

Lily put a hand on her shoulder, shaking it slightly, making Isabella look at her. "Are you ok? Remus said that you had a breakdown and carried you back to the common room after you fainted, but he wouldn't say why you fainted."

Isabella sighed in relief, he didn't tell anyone, but she still had to talk to him. "I told him about Antonio, and how he died." She said softly so only Lily would hear.

Lily's eyes widened in surprise. _She told Remus. She didn't tell me until the end of summer, she just met him. And if she told him how Antonio died then she told him that it was a...Oh poor Remus no wonder he looked so sad, he thinks that Izzy hates Werewolves._

"Where is Remus?" Isabella asked.

Blinking out of her thoughts Lily nodded and pointed over to the end of the table. Looking over to where she was pointing Isabella saw Remus, he looked depressed. James and Sirius were talking to him, while Peter was listening.

Isabella got up made her way over to them. Lily tried to stop her, but was ignored. When the boys saw her they stopped talking and looked up at her. She thought she even saw Remus stiffen. Isabella was getting even more nervous with every step she took. When she reached them she looked at Remus.

"Um...Remus...c-can I..talk to you?" She asked nevously, looking at the floor.

He looked at his friends and then at Isabella. "...Sure" He then followed her out of the Great Hall and into an abandoned hallway. Isabella faced Remus, but didn't look him in the eye." I..well..I just wanted to thank you and apologize for how I acted."

He looked uncomfortable. "It's fine and there's no need to apologize, it's understandable"

She nodded. "Yeah" Suddenly she smiled. "You know I'm glad I told you about my nightmares, it shows me that I can trust you with stuff and we can be better friends, right?" Looking at him hopefully.

Remus looked into her hopeful eyes and almost said yes, but then remembered her words and how a Werewolf killed her brother. Sighing he shook his head. "I don't know."

Surprised and a little hurt she took a step back. "Oh..Why?" She could feel tears forming.

Looking anywhere but her he tried to answer. "It's...complicated." He turned to leave. But stopped and turned back around to face her. "Actually I want to know something...the Werewolf who attacked you and your brother, what do you know about it?"

If Isabella wasn't so emotional at the time she would have wondered why he asked that, but seeing as she was, she answered honestly. "Well later on, when my parents and I went back to Italy, I found out from my grandparents that the Werewolf that attacked was named Fenrir Greyback, he's pretty much the leader of the Werewolves, and to make his pack bigger and stronger he would bite children, then kidnap then to raise them to be bloodthirsty monsters.

"When we were attacked he killed Antonio for food and was going to bite me to curse me. He would have succeeded if my Papa and my Uncles didn't show up. Ever since then I learned as much as I could about Werewolves, so I could tell when someone is one and how to kill Greyback and his followers."

Remus was now _very_ nervous. "And" he coughed. "What do you think about those few that are cursed, but not under the command of Greyback?" He was waiting for her to say that they should be kill along with the rest of them. Her answer surprised him.

"It depends on how they act as a human."

"What do you mean?" He asked.

She looked at him. "Well, think about it this way, if you met the nicest, sweetest, most caring man in the world and found out that he was a Werewolf he can't really be considered evil or blamed for anything. Because it's not his fault if something happens when he's a Werewolf. But if you met a very evil man, who was a Werewolf, and loved to cause death and destruction as man and beast, then he can be considered evil and be blamed for harm he caused. Werewolves are called half-breeds for a reason, they're half-man, half-wolf, and the man has no control over how the wolf acts. It's how the man acts that makes him good or evil. Most Werewolves are considered evil because of how they live and because most of them are allies of Voldemort." She notice that he didn't flinch at the name. "People should remember that they should first get to know the man before they judge him for being a Werewolf."

When she finished talking there was a stunned silence. Remus didn't know what to say, all he knew was that he felt so relived that she didn't hold a grudge over all werewolves, and he knew she wouldn't hate him for being one.

Isabella felt somewhat embarassed about talking so passionetly about the subject, and she shifted uncomforably. "Well I...I should go finish my homework, I'll see you around Remus." She turned to leave but paused. "I really do hope that we can become friends." She then started to walk away.

Remus stared after her for a moment, then relized what she said. "Wait!"

Isabella turned looking hopeful. He stopped in front of her. "I want us to be friends too...infact we already are friends. I'm glad that you can trust me with your secrets, it shows me that I can trust you with mine. I'm sorry I was acting like a prat." He shuck out his hand. "So, friends?"

She smiled and ignored his hand, instead she gave him a hug. Before he could react she realized what she was doing and pulled back blushing deeply. Once she stepped back she saw Remus had a goofy smile on his face. He found it felt nice having her so close, and felt dissapointed when she pulled back.

"Sorry, I got over excited. I forgive you for being a prat and I'm glad we're friends, but I really do have to go finish some homework, Bye."

Remus waved goodbye, watching her turn the corner, before smiling and walking back into the Great Hall.

* * *

**4 Days Later (Friday)**

Isabella could be found running through the halls, trying to get to Herbology on time. By now she knew her way around Hogwarts pretty well, only getting lost about ten times, but in the end the direction clicked in her mind and the past week of classes had been a week she wouldn't forget.

In Transfiguration they transfigured large objects into animals.

In Charms they learned they Patronus Charm. They even got to try it. Lily was the first to get it, after a couple times of just white mist she made a corpral Patronus,a doe, it was very pretty. James's was next, it was a beautiful stag, and much to their surprise, and Lily's embarassment, it galopped over to Lily's Patronus and nuzzled its neck. The other Maurauders and Isabella laughed, while James smiled at Lily, who smiled shyly back.

Sirius and Remus soon got the charm right. Sirius's Patronus was a very large dog, Sirius wanted to name it. Isabella said it looked like a Snuffles. Everyone laughed at the look on Sirius's face. Remus's Patronus was a very large wolf, Isabella thought it looked magnificent.

Isabella and Peter were the only ones who didn't get it yet, and she was starting to get frustrated. Lily suggested maybe her memory wasn't happy enough. She tryed again, thinking about the new friends she made she said the incantation, and what do you know, it worked. Her Patronus turned out to be a cross between a dog and a wolf. It seemed that your emotions help determine your Patronus, and recently has been feeling butterflies in her stomach whenever Sirius, even though he was the womonizer he was, he was still cute, or Remus, who had been nice to her since day one, were around. Class ended and her dog/wolf disappeared and she left with Lily to go to Herbology. Peter never did do the charm right and got homework, much to his dissapointment

In Herebology they learned about Devil's Snare.

In Potions they made Potions. She had been partnered with Severus Snape, much to the Marauders displeasure. she had tried to ignore them and work with Saverus in a civil way, but it seemed her having contact with the Marauders was enough for him not to like her. After a horrible Potions class, in which Severus's and Isabella's potion exploded because of somthing Sirius threw in it, Severus yelled and blamed her. She had stayed quiet and just glared at Sirius, potion on her robes and in her hair. Slughorn told them they could leave early and Isabella cornered Severus and yelled at him, telling him that if they had to work together he had better try, and that she didn't care what kind of a grudge he had with Sirius, but she didn't care. That she wouldn't stand for any ruining one of her potions and she was going to yell at Sirius too. She then stomped away towards the hospital wing, leaving him to stare after her, face blank.

She did yell at Sirius and even went as far to threaten him. Although when she left him to go to the library his face wasn't blank as he watched her, he was smirking slightly, strange glint in his eyes.

DADA they learned how to defend against a Dementor using their Patronus.

In Divanation they were doing dream interpretations. But while Isabella was trying to concentrate, James Sirius and Peter kept fooling around, making her have to finish it for homework. She ignored them in the next class, which made Sirius try extra hard to get her attention. He had her laughing by the end of class; he was like a puppy, wanting everyone's attention.

Anicent Runes was spent studying and memorizing more complicated runes.

Now it was Friday, she slept in, missed breakfast, and was going to be late for Herebology if she didn't hurry.

By now she was in the entrance hall, quickly opened the doors and made her way over to greenhouse 7, where more dangerous plants were placed for the seventh years. Upon entering she saw that class already started.

Professor Sprout looked at her disaprovingly. "Miss Griffin, class started five minutes ago. Five points from Gyffindor. I hope next time you'll be on time."

Isabella nodded and looked down ashamed. "Yes Professor, it won't happen again." She walked over to Lily, who was sharing a table with James and Sirius. Who were across from Remus, Peter, Frank, and a Gyffindor girl that she shared the dormitory with. She was staring at Sirius with a dreamy expression, and tried to get his attention by flipping her hair and trying to show off her cleavage. He didn't seem to notice her, he was too busy looking at Isabella.

"Metal mouth, I'm shocked, I would never expect you to be late for class!" He said in mock surprise.

She scowled at him. "Oh shut it Sirius, it's not like you weren't ever late for class."

He smiled ignoring the scowl. "Yes, well, that's expected from me, but from a goody-goody like yourself it's an outrage!" He threw his hands in the air to make his point, accidently hitting James in the face, making his glasses fall off. "Opps, sorry mate."

James picked up his glasses; one of the lenses was cracked. "Thanks Padfoot." He said sarcastically, glaring at Sirius.

Sirius shrugged. "No problem, Prongs."

Lily giggled. "Here James, give me your glasses." James looked shocked that she said his first name, but gave her the glasses.

Lily pointed her wand at them and muttered a spell, smiling when they fixed themselves. "Here you go, all fixed." She smiled as James took them back.

He smiled back, putting them on. "Thanks Lily." She nodded.

Isabella began to pay attention to Professor Sprout, not noticing Sirius and Remus looking at her, or the Gryffindor girl glaring at her.

After class ended everyone left and made their way to their next class.

For Isabella, Sirius, James, and Peter it was Divanation. For Lily and Remus it was Arithmancy.

When they got inside they parted ways. Isabella started to walk after the guys when she felt someone tap her on the shoulder. Turning she saw it was the girl from the greenhouse, Amber she thought her name was. Sirius had stopped to wait for her.

"Can I talk to you?" Amber asked. She then looked at Sirius. "Alone?" Confused Isabella nodded and told Sirius to go to class. Hesitently he left.

Now that they were alone it gave Isabella time to examine the girl. She was two inches shorter than her, wore too much make up, and her clothes were probably a size too small. She had long brown hair and green eyes.

Once Sirius was out of sight amber's smile dropped and she glared at Isabella. "I'm going to tell you this once so you'd better listen. Sirius is mine so stay away from him."

Isabella raised an eyebrow, was she supposed to feel threatened? "Who are you, the president of his fan club?"

Amber smirked. "Acctually I am, that means that Sirius is my boyfriend. So you should keep away from him if you know what's good for you."

Isabella rolled her eyes. "Last time I checked Sirius didn't have a girlfriend. And if I want to be around him or even date him no little stalker girl is going to tell me otherwise. Now if you excuse me I don't want to be late for class." Turning she started to walk up the stairs leaving a very pissed off girl behind her.

She made it to the North Tower just before the bell rang. She sat down next to Sirius and across from James and Peter.

Sirius smirked. "Oh good you made it on time, I was afraid that you'd be late again and ruin your perfect attendance."

She glared. "Sirius I told you once and I'll tell you again, Shut it! I still haven't forgiven you for calling me a goody-goody and the potions thing, and I'll have you know that I can be a very impullsive person."

Sirius snorted. "Yeah, sure." Thinking the conversation was over he started to doodle on a blank piece of parchment.

Isabella, not liking how it turned out, decided to prove him wrong. Not really knowing what she doing she put her left hand on his leg. Sirius not expecting the contact jumped a bit, making James and Peter look at him. "Alright there, Padfoot?"

Casting a quick glance at an inoccent looking Isabella he nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine." James nodded and started to talk to Peter again.

After Sirius relaxed Isabella started to rub his leg a bit going a little higher up.

Sirius tried to ignore it, but it felt so good. _Control yourself, Sirius, she's just trying to prove she's right._

By now her hand was on his thigh, making circles with her thumb, before rubbing his inner thigh with her hand. He had to stffle a groan, but it turned into a half cough.

"Are you alright Sirius, that didn't sound good." She said innocently, hand running over his leg lightly for a moment.

He stared at her intently and she looked up at him, glasses lowering to the tip of her nose and his grey eyes met her blue. "I feel quite fine." He said in a low voice.

She smirked and her hand was about to go higher, but she stopped and pulled away when Professor Sandkey walked into the room.

Sirius sighed in relief, but he was somewhat disappointed she stopped. She smicked triumphantly up at him.

"Hello class, now I want everyone to turn in dream books before we get started." Sandkey said.

Collecting all of them she put them on her desk. "Today class we're going to be doing palm reading, your partner is whoever your sitting by. You and your partner will each read each others palm, using your books, and write down the results. Face your partners and begin."

Sirius, James, Peter, and Isabella all took out their books and faced their partners. Sirius smirked and took off her glasses and put them on the table, staring into her eyes and at her face for a moment before looking at her palm, fingered running lightly over her palm, causing her to shiver and him to smirk.

"Your going to live long, have ten kids, and be a Healer. Plus you going to fall madly in love with someone very close to you." He smiled charmingly.

Isabella raised an eyebrow. "Ten kids, huh? I doubt I'll have ten kids. Sirius are you guessing?"

He shrugged and smiled. "Only about the kid thing, you'll probably only have one."

Isabella smiled. "Oh good, I've always wanted to be a Healer and have a daughter. Here give me your hand." Isabella looked at the book then back at his palm, concentrating, actually serious. "This line represents independance and lonleiness." She traced it with one finger, than looked at another. "This one means happines and that you like attention, which is true...Your love life is complicated and confused...My prediction is that your life was a lonley one untill you met people who you liked and were yourself around. And now you love someone but you're unsure and confused." She smiled and let go of his hand. "How'd I do?"

Sirius was wide eyeed. "Wow your really good at this Divination thing."

Isabella blushed. "Thanks, my family has been known to have seers in it on my Papa's side."

Sirius nodded. "That's cool, what about your mother's side?"

"Well Mama is muggle-born, so they're all muggles on her side, except my cousin Angela, who's also a witch. She just graduated from Saint Anne's in Italy, she's training to be an Auror here though."

"I'm going to be an Auror, I'm going to start traing as soon as I get my own place and out of Hogwarts." Sirius said.

Sirius and Isabella spent the whole class time getting to know each other better. Isabella smiled to herself as she watched Sirius joking with his friends as they met everyone in the Great Hall for lunch and couldn't help but stare at him. After lunch they had to go to their last class for the day. For Lily, Remus, and Isabella it was Ancient Runes, and for Sirius, James, and Peter it was Care of Magical Creatures.

They had a test in Ancient Runes desifering twenty runes. Isabella got an O, along with Remus and Lily. Remus looked very pale and tired, when Isabella asked what was wrong or if he was sick. He just smiled tiredly and said he was fine just worried for his mother, who was sick. He also said that he was going to visit her the next day. Isabella told him that she hoped that she felt better and started to talk to Lily, not even finding suspious that it was the full moon the next day.

Remus felt guilty that he had to lie to Isabella, but he didn't know how she would take it, even if she didn't resent all Werewolves her brother was still killed by one, and Remus didn't know how she would take it. Sighing he started to read a book until the bell rang.

When class ended Lily, Isabella, and Remus headed to the common room. Before they reached it Isabella said that she wanted to go to the Library to do some research and that they should just go to the Gryffindor tower without her. After a bit of presisting Isabella made her way to the Library alone.

* * *

Isabella was able to finish all of her homework, even if it was done five days before it was due. She looked at her watch it was 8:30, cufew was in a half-an-hour. Packing her bag, Isabella made her way out of the Library, heading toward Gryffindor tower, never noticing anyone following her.

By now Isabella was totally embarassed about how she acted in Divination, she didn't know why she did that. Acctually she did to prove Sirius wrong, there was just something about him that made her act so out of character, she sort of liked it. She was coming out of her shell, like she was before her brothers death. She smiled when she rememered the bet they made at the beginning of the year, how if Lily said yes or no when James asks her to Hogsmeade. She was so going to win, Lily and James have been getting along great over the past couple of days. _Can't wait to see the look on his face when he loses._

Suddenly her smile faded. W_hy am I getting so worked up over Sirius, it's not like I like him._ She stopped walking. '_Do I?_' She shook her head. _No, of course not. Plus it doesn't matter, he would never go for me, I'm too much of a googy-goody, as he so nicely put, and he seems to find humor out of making fun of my braces. He's probably freaked out that an ugly girl came onto him. OHH now I really wish I didn't act like that, I just embarassed myself infront of one of the most wonderful guys I've ever met._

"Dang it! Why do I allways have to mess with a good thing, he probably won't talk to me now." _Maybe I should try to act more outgoing, like Angela. Beautiful and Smart. Yeah I'll owl Angel and ask for advice. _Isabella walked up the stairs leading to the seventh floor, and was about to jump over the trick stair, when all of a sudden her bag ripped, spilling the contents all over the stairs. Sighing in annoyence she looked at her watch, it was now 8:55, everyone would be in the common room by now. Getting down on her knees she began to pick up her papers and quills and gather it all up into her arms. Once she had everything she jumped over the trick stair, only to be hit by a spell mid-jump, making her lose balance and fall backwards down the stairs, letting out a very loud scream on the way.

By the time she reached the bottom her head and mouth were hurting horribly and her left arm and right leg were throbbing painfully. But that was nothing compared to the pain in her stomach. Placing her right hand on her stomach, she felt something sticking out of it. Raising her head a bit, ignoring the pain, she saw that there was quill sticking halfway out of her stomach. It seemed that she stabbed herself with her quill on the way down.

She tried halfheartly to call for help, but the pain was too much for her and she was losing too much blood, and after a minute she passed out.

* * *

**REVIEW!**

**LadySoftball**


	7. Visits

Languages

_"Italian"_

"English"

**Visits**

Lily paced in front of the fire, sat down in an arm chair for a moment before jumping back up and looking at her watch, it was 30 minutes after curfew.

"She should be back by now." She whispered to her self.

"Who you talking about Lily?"

Startled Lily looked up, James was sitting in the armchair across from hers, she hadn't noticed him in her worry.

"Izzy, she went to the Library about seven hours ago and isn't back yet, and it's past curfew. It's not like her to be out this late even if she was studying." She said quietly.

He shrugged, not seeing why it was such a big deal. "It's probably nothing to worry about, she probably just got lost or something. If anything Filch or a professor will find and escort her back." He laughed a bit. "After they give her a detention for being out after curfew that is."

Lily glared at him. "This is no time to joke Potter! I'm really worried what if something happened to her, or she really did get lost, she be wondering around for hours."

James sighed. "Well if your worried that much how about Padfoot, Wormtail, and I go look for her. We'll bring her back, okay?"

Lily beamed at him. "You'd really go and look for her?"

He shrugged, but smiled back. "Of course. Plus you probably won't stop moping around until she's safely back in the common room."

Ignoring his teasing, Lily hugged him. "Oh thank you James! Your such a good friend!"

James blushed, but smiled and seemed to melt. "Yeah."

Lily let go smiling, before sitting down to try and read. James shook his head in amusement, before getting up. _Friends? Well at least it's a start, she is being nicer._

Turning away from the lovely red head he walked back over to his friends; Sirius was sleeping on the couch, and Peter was sitting on the floor, but Remus was already in the Hospital Wing because the transformation was so close.

James threw a pillow at Sirius, hitting him in the face and making him fall off the couch. Peter laughed and Sirius gave a loud "Hey!"

Ignoring them Jame walked over to the portrait hole. "Come on we have to go find Isabella, Lily's worried she got lost or something."

Sirius sat up straighter at Isabella's name. Standing up he ran up the boys staircase. "Hold on I'll get the map."

Five minutes later he came back down with the Marauders Map in his hand. "Okay, let's go."

Nodding, James opened the door. Once the Portrait closed Sirius opened the map, searching for Isabella's name. He looked up confused. "She's at the base of the seventh floor staircase, but she's not moving."

James raised an eyebrow. "Well lets go see what she's doing."

Sirius closed the map and followed James and Peter. When they reached the stairs they met a horrifying sight. There at the base of the staircase was Isabella, papers and quills laying on the floor around her, and a pool of her own blood coming from her stomach, where a quill had penatrated.

"ISABELLA!" Sirius shouted before running down the stairs, avoiding the trick stair, to her side, accidentally dropping the Marauders Map as he did so.

James turned to Peter. "Go get Lily, hurry!" Peter left and James ran down the stairs and stood next to the kneeling form of Sirius. "Is she okay?" James asked.

Sirius glared. "Does she bloody well look okay? Come on we have to get her to the Hospital Wing." Carefully Sirius picked Isabella up, cradling her to his chest, not caring about the blood.

"JAMES!" Looking behind them James and Sirius saw Lily and Peter running down the stairs. "What happened?"

Sirius started running to the Hospital Wing while James explained. "We don't know, we found her at the bottom of the stairs, she must have fallen. Come on!" Taking her hand they began running after Sirius to the Hospital Wing.

Sirius opened the the Hospital Wing doors with a loud bang. "MADAM POMFREY! HELP!." Sirius's yell woke up the other occupant in the room, Remus, and when he saw Isabella his eyes widened.

Madam Pomfrey came running out of her office in her night dress and robe, carrying her wand. When she saw Isabella she gasped and told Sirius to put her on the bed. She then made them leave the room so she could work.

* * *

Sirius, Lily, James, and Peter had been waiting in the hall for the past half an hour. Sirius was pacing in front of the door, Peter was asleep on the bench, and Lily was sitting on James's lap crying onto his chest, while he was comforting her. Dumbledore had shown up about ten minutes ago and went straight into the hospial room and hadn't come out yet. 

Sirius glared at the door. "What the bloody hell is going on in there?!"

The doors opened and Dumbledore walked out, looking at Sirius in amusement. "Language Mr. Black."

Lily jumped out of James's lap. "Professor is Izzy okay?"

Dumbledore nodded. "I assure you Miss Evans that Miss Griffin is fine, she is now sleeping. Which I believe is something you all should be doing."

"Please Headmaster can we just see if she's okay? After we see we'll go to bed." Lily asked.

"Besides we'll probably just sneak up to see her later." Sirius added.

Lily hit him over the head. "Quiet!" she hissed.

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled. "I suppose that you can visit her for little while, but do not try to wake her, she needs her sleep."

They nodded and ran into the Hospital Wing. Sirius sighed in relief when he saw her sleeping peacefully, even if her face was very pale, in the bed next to Remus's, who was awake, although looked very tired.

"What happened?" Remus asked.

James sat on the edge of Remus's bed and shook his head. "Donno, we found her at the base of the seventh floor staircase, she probably fell."

Lily sat on the chair next to Isabella's bed.

"You okay Lily?"

She looked over at James, tears still running down her face, but nodded. "I'm fine, I'm just glad she's okay now. She was so pale and there was blood everywhere" She shook her head. "Well she's fine now, so everything is okay." Everyone became silent.

Sirius looked up. "You know when Filch sees all that blood on the floor he's going to have a fit, and start saying that whose ever did it was going to have a detention." Everyone laughed a bit and Lily smiled. _Leave it to Sirius to say something like that at a time like this._

Lily suddenly looked at Remus."What are you doing her Remus? I thought you left to go visit your Mum." She asked innocently.

Remus paled and the rest stiffened. "Well you see...I...um"

Lily held up a hand, silencing him. "It's okay Remus, I know."

His eyes widened. "Know...what exactly?"

"That you're a Werewolf." She said simply.

"When...How?"

"When? Well about fifth year. How? I started to notice that you went to _visit your mother_ every full moon, after that I put the pieces together." She smiled at him. Sirius looked suspicious.

"Have you told anyone?"

"Of course not!" She said offended. "Remus is my friend I would never tell anyone his secret. And before you ask I don't care that your a Werewolf, now you really should rest since your transformation is tomorrow, and you boys also need rest since your going to be there when he transforms."

James, Sirius, and Peter's eyes widened. "What do you mean?" Peter squeaked.

Lily smirked. "You guys don't actually think I wouldn't figure out that you were illegal animagus, did you? But I still don't know what your forms are, ssssoooo" She cast a locking charm on the doors and Madam Pomfrey's office door. "A demonstration would be nice."

James looked at Sirius and Peter who nodded, and all of a sudden instead of James Sirius and Peter there was a stag, a black bear-like dog, and a gray rat.

Lily smiled widely. "And now I get the nicknames." She walked over to Prongs and looked at his antlers. "I wonder if he shaves his head the antlers will disappear, maybe we should try." Prongs shook his head and hid behind Padfoot. Padfoot who was now in Lily's line of sight got down on the floor putting his paws over his eyes.

Remus laughed quietly. "I don't think that's going to hide you Padfoot."

Lily rolled her eyes and walked over to Prongs and started to pet his head. "You know you look very cute this way."

James changed back the exact moment her hand touch his head so Lily's hand was in his hair and they were only an inch apart. "What about this way?" She could feel his breath on her lips, and she shivered. He put his arms around her waist, bringing her closer.

Sirius and Peter and transformed back and silently sat on Remus's bed watching with baited breath, silently cheering James on, and thinking of so many ways to tease him later.

Lily leaned in closer raising her head a bit, and brought her other arm around his neck. "I think you look very, _very_ cute this way." She whispered.

Their lips were about an inch apart. James smirked. "Good because I plan to stay like this whenever you'er around." He looked into her beautiful emerald eyes. She glanced at his lips before looking him in the eyes.

"Oh I'm very glad about that." She closed the distance between them, closing her eyes. His lips were so soft and warm, and felt so good against hers. If anyone had told her that she would be kissing James Potter she would have laughed at them and called them crazy, but now it was happening and she couldn't deny what she had been denying since fifth year. She was in love with James Potter. _Oh this is just wonderful. _She thought both happily and sarcastically.

James couldn't believe it, he was kissing Lily Evans, the love of his life, the girl he's been trying to get to go out with him since third year. And what a kiss it was, she tasted so good. He tightened his hold on her waist and was about to deepen the kiss, until he heard the sound of suppress laughing behind him. Breaking the kiss he saw Sirius Remus and Peter laughing quietly, and clapping their hands.

"Maybe you two should get a room, or a broom cupboard ." Sirius laughed.

Lily opened her eyes and glared at Sirius. She grabbed James's hand and unlocked all the doors, walking towards the exit. "Maybe we will find somewhere to be alone." She smirked at the looks on their faces and the goofy grin on James's face. They left, leaving a stunned silence behind them.

Sirius laughed in disbelief. "Well what do you know, they actually got together."

Remus looked at him. "You do know this means you lose the bet you made with Isabella."

Sirius's eyes widened, then he waved a hand. "No the bet was that when James asks Evans to Hogsmeade she'd say yes or no. He hasn't asked her yet so she might still say no."

Remus gave him a 'yeah right' look. "Okay Sirius, you keep thinking that. Right now I have to rest and you have to leave, now goodnight." Remus laid down and pulled the the blanket over his head, he was asleep in an instant.

Sirius looked at Peter. "So Wormtail, you heading back to the common room?"

Peter put a hand on his stomach and shook his head. "Nah, I think I'm going to head over to the kitchens. Do you think I could use the map?"

Sirius nodded. "Sure Wormtail let..me..just.." Sirius searched his pockets and could only find his wand.

"I can't find it!"

"WHAT!"

"SSSHHHH" Sirius looked at Isabella, then at Remus. They were both still asleep. "Quiet Peter, don't wake them up!"

"Sorry." Peter whispered. "Do know where you last had it?"

Sirius thought a moment. "Yes when we left the common room...I opened it, looked for Isabella, then closed it...Then I...dropped it...after we found her. Oh Filch probably has it now." He started to hit his head. "Stupid..Stupid..Stupid"

Peter shook his head. "James and Remus are going to kill you."

Sirius glared. "Shut up Peter! Just go to the kitchens and eat or do something useful." He hissed.

Peter squeaked and left quickly, seeing that Sirius was mad. Sirius sighed, sometimes Peter was so annoying. He looked over at Isabella and his eyes softened. Sitting down in the chair next to her bed he put his hand over hers and looked at her face.

She didn't have her glasses on and her hair was on her pillow making a sort of halo. She was pale, but he thought that she looked beautiful. Intertwining his hand with hers he laid his head on his arm and just looked at her. "I'm so glad that your okay, it wouldn't be the same here if anything happened to you." He whispered. Soon his eyes began to get heavy and he fell asleep.

* * *

Another day had passed, along with another transformation for Remus, who was back in the Hospital wing. 

Remus opened his eyes and sat up, wincing as some of his bone make a cracking noise. His transformation had been very painful, like always, and he could already feel the new cuts and bruises he has all over his body.

"Good morning Remus." Remus looked over to his left. Isabella was sitting up...awake...with a book in her lap. "Did you sleep well?"

Remus swallowed the lump in his throat. "Um..yes, very well." he lied.

Isabella raised a skeptical eyebrow. "Really?" She eyed the bruises and scars on his arms and face. "Well I can't really say that I believe you. Now why don't tell me why you lied to me when you said that you were going to visit you mother."

Remus looked her sadly in the eye. _She deserves to know, and she'll probably fugure it out now._

"You want to know the truth?" She nodded. "Well...y-you see when I was about four I was playing in the woods, and didn't notice that it had gotten dark or that there was a full moon that night."

Isabella gasped. "No! Oh, Remus"

Remus nodded "Yes, there was a Werewolf, Greyback to be more precise, and I wasn't as lucky as you, I didn't get away until after he bit me. Which was his motive. So I became a Werewolf, have been for thirteen years." Isabella got up from her bed and sat next to him on his, grabbing his hand.

"You know the Womping Willow? There is a tunnel under it that leads to the Shrieking Shack, where I transform, so that I don't hurt any students, they planted just because I came." He said, head bowed.

Isabella had tears in her eyes. "Oh Remus I'm so sorry, why didn't you tell me sooner?"

Remus was still looking down, but was squeezing her hand tightly. "I didn't want you to hate me, especially after I found out that your brother was killed by a Werewolf."

Isabella hugged him tightly. "I could never hate you Remus." He hugged her back just as tightly.

"Do Lily and the others know?"

Remus nodded. "James, Sirius, and Peter found out in third year, Lily just told me Friday night that she knew. After James, Sirius, and Peter found out they all became animagus, they got there forms in fifth year. James is a stag, Prongs, Sirius is a dog, Padfoot, and Peter is a rat, Wormtail. I think you could figure out why I'm Moony. They make the transformation much easier by just being there."

When Remus looked at Isabella she looked thoughtful. "Remus can I show you something?"

He nodded. She got up and took her wand and cast a locking charm on Madam Pomfrey's office and on the doors. She stood in the middle of the room, and changed. Where Isabella once stood was a beautiful black wolf with blue eyes.

Remus's eyes were very wide. Isabella walked over and jumped onto his bed, changing back so that she was sitting next to him again.

She smiled at his look and unlocked the door. "Well, what do you think?"

"I would never suspect you of being an animagus, especially a wolf animagus."

She smiled mischievously. "Well I'm a very mysterious person. There's a lot that you don't know about me."

Remus leaned in closer. "And what if I want to learn everything about you?"

Isabella looked him in the eye and saw how close he was, she blushed. "Then all you have to do is ask."

Remus smirked. "Good, but I don't really feel like talking right now."

Her eyes were wide. "And what do you feel like doing?"

He closed his eyes. "This." Remus lowered his lips onto Isabella's. She made a noise in the back of her throat and Remus growled, pinning her down on the bed, deepening the kiss.

Both were a little busy and didn't notice the door to the Hospital wing open, or see Sirius standing in the doorway, eyes wide and hurt shining brightly in his eyes. Sirius left quickly, trying to ignore the painful clench in his chest that could only be the breaking of his heart. He walked into the Entrance Hall, and he soon became angry. _I told him I thought I felt something for her, and he goes behind my back!_ "Bastard."

Sirius went to open the door, but they were threw open, almost knocking him over. Looking up he saw a very pretty girl, who looked kind of like Isabella.

When she saw him she ran up to him and shook his shoulders. "Do you know where Isabella is?!" Her Italian accent was very noticable.

"Ho-Hospital Wing."

She stopped shaking him and nodded. "Thanks!" she ran out of the room. Then ran back over to Sirius. "Where is the Hospital Wing?!" She shook his shoulders.

He grabbed her wrists. "Well if you stop shaking me! I'll show you."

She blinked. "Oh okay, lead the way."

Sirius nodded, then shook his head. "Crazy"

"What?!"

"Uh, follow me."

He calmly started to lead her to the Hospital Wing, but was starting to get annoyed with this girl who keep poking him, telling him to 'hurry up' or 'are we there yet?'

poke "Are we there yet?"

Sirius opened the Hospital Wing door. "YES, WE'RE HERE!"

"Oh, Good, Thanks."

* * *

Isabella was both shocked and a little happy that Remus was kissing her, it was a very nice first kiss, but she didn't feel anything, even after she returned it. Making a noise of protest she pushed him back and sat up. 

"Remus, stop."

He looked at her curiously. "What's wrong?"

She blushed and stood up. "I...I'm sorry...um..why did you kiss my?"

He sat on the edge of his bed. "You didn't like it?"

"No!" She said quickly. "It was a very nice kiss, just...why?"

"Because, I like you. You're so smart, and beautiful, and kind. You didn't hesitate to trust me or accept me." He stood in front of her and grabbed her hand. "I can't help but like you."

She bit her lip and looked down. "I'm sorry Remus, I can't like you back."

His eyes fill with hurt. "Why?"

She stepped back. "When you kissed me...I didn't feel anything, I don't share your feelings." She looked up at him, tears brimming her eyes even though she was the one regecting him.

He shook his head. "No, I know you have to feel something or you wouldn't have kissed me back."

She shook her head. "I was just surprised, I've never been kissed before. I would never work, Remus. We're too similar, our life would be boring and would just make us both unhappy. Please understand."

He sat down. "I would..."

She gave him a pained look. "But I wouldn't, would you really want to make me unhappy just to try and make a relatonship?"

He stood again. "At least we could try, and see. How can you make a decision from just one kiss?"

"It wouldn't matter how many times you kissed me, I would still not feel anything!"

He didn't waste time in bringing her closer and pressing his lips onto hers. She didn't push him away, but didn't respond either. He pulled back, looking hopeful, but she just gave him a sad look.

"I'm sorry Remus."

He turned away. "You like someone else don't you?"

She crossed her arms. "I don't know."

He sighed. "Fine, but, please think about it."

She nodded. "Okay, but I'm not promising anything Remus."

He sat down and looked up at her. "Don't tell Sirius this happened."

She furrowed her eyesbrows. "Why would Sirius care?"

Remus didn't have time to answer when the doors to the hospital wing thrust open and Sirius stood in the doorway. "YES, WE'RE HERE!"

"Sirius, what are you-?" Isabella stepped back at the angry expresstion he sent at her. "What's wrong?"

His eyes softened, but he still looked mad. He opened his mouth, but he didn't get to say anything as he was pushed away and someone esle stood in the doorway.

Isabella's eyes widened. "_ANGEL!"_ She ran over and hugged her. "_What are you doing here?"_

Angel was jumping up and down still holding on to Isabella. She pulled back and grabbed both of Isabella's cheeks turning her head to the left and right as if examining her. "_Oh, Isabella, I just got an owl from Aunt Patricia. You fell down a set of stairs, Oh I was so worried. I must thank the one who saved my favorite cousin!"_

Isabella grabbed her cousin's wrists, making her stop. "_Angel I'm fine. And Sirius was the one who saved me."_

Angel looked confused. "_Sirius? Who is Sirius?" _Isabella pointed to Sirius, who looked like he wanted to be anywhere but there. Angel ran over to him and hugged him tightly.

"Oh Thank you for saving Isabella, you are a Hero!" She then gave him a kiss on the cheek. Isabella was blushing red, embarrassed because of how her cousin was acting; Sirius was turning blue.

"Angel can you please let go of Sirius, your killing him."

Angel let go of him and looked at Remus. "And you are you?"

Remus cleared his throat. "Remus Lupin."

Sirius glared. "And Isabella's boyfriend." He muttered darkly

Angel's eyes widened in delight, while Isabella's in surprise and horror. Remus looked at Sirius. "What are you talking about Sirius?"

Sirius glared harded. "Oh don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about, I saw you to kissing earlier. How could you go behind my back like that?"

Remus stood in front of Sirius. "Like you've never done that before. I just wanted to have my chance before you did somethinf stupid!"

Sirius glared. "What are you implying Remus, that I would hurt her?"

"It wouldn't be the first time you liked and then lost intrest in a girl." Remus said.

Sirius took out his wand. "I never knew you had it in you to betray one of your friends."

Remus took out his own wand. "Like you wouldn't have gone behind my back if I told you first."

"I would never!" Sirius yelled. "I know the value of our friendship, or I thought I did."

Remus glared and raised his wand; Sirius raised his own.

Isabella's eye's were wide, and Angel was smiling widely, enjoying the show. She leaned over to a shocked Isabella. "This is better than a muggle movie! If only we had popcorn!" Isabella glared at her, and quickly stepped in front of Sirius, facing Remus. "Remus stop! I don't care what you're fighting about, just stop!"

He looked at her. "You don't understand-"

"I don't care! If it's setting friends against each other than it's not worth it!" She turned to Sirius. "I can't understand why you're so mad, but it it's because of Remus kissing me than that's none of your business!"

He frowned, hurt in his eyes. "Isabella listen-"

"NO! You listen. Remus kissed me and I kissed back, but I didn't feel anything! It mant nothing to me, only that Remus and I are friends. So you can stop being a prat and forgive him!" She grabbed her cousin's hand and dragged her out of the room, glaring at the two boys before closing the doors.

Sirius watched her leave before turning to face Remus, who was looking at the floor, hands clenched. "She..."

Remus nodded. "She regected me."

"Why?"

Remus pocketed his wand angrily and sat down. "She said she doesn't know, but I think she likes someone else

Sirius pocketed his own wand. "Oh...who?"

Remus glared at him and Sirius had to resist to smile, but he paused and crossed his arms. "How could you go behind my back? I told you that I may have liked her and that my feelings were growing."

Remus sighed and let his head rest in his hands. "I don't know Sirius...I just..started to like her and then when you said you did..I wanted to get to her before you had a chance to-"

"To hurt her?! I would never do that!" Sirius yelled.

Remus nodded. "I know, I only said that because I was mad. I wanted to get to her before you had a chance to tell her and take her away."

"Take her away?"

Remus looked up. "Not literally, but you're what every girl wants: charming, handsome, smart. any girl would pick you over a werewolf. When she accepted me, even though I'm a werewolf, I couldn't help myself, but it doesn't matter anymore, she picked you, even if she doesn't realize it."

Sirius watched his friend sulk before sighing and sitting down next to him. "It wasn't because you're a werewolf, Isabella's not like that, she just thinks of you as a friend, and who knows, she may change her mind, but really, I don't think she's your type."

Remus smiled and shook his head. "Funny, I didn't think she was your type either. You usually go for pretty and dumb."

Sirius sighed and shrugged. "I guess change is good."

* * *

Isabella looked at Angel as walked. "_You didn't have to come, I'm fine, I'm sure Mama said that in her letter."_

Angel nodded and folded her hands behind her neck. "_Yeah but this was just an excuse to get out of a day of Auror training, but I really do want to see the school."_

Isabella sighed. "_Fine but lets go to the Gryffindor Tower first I want you to do something for me."_

Angel rubbed her hands together greedily. "_Oh do you want me to prank someone or help you learn a spell?"_

Isabella shook her head. "_Actually I want you to give me a...makeover." _She mumbled.

Angel squealed and jumped up and down, causing people to stop and look at them, but she ignored them. "_Finally, I've been trying to get you to agree to a makeover ever since you were thirteen, what changed your mind?"_

"_Well I just thought that it was time for a change, that's all."_

Angel smirked knowingly."_So it has nothing to do with that boy in the infirmary, Sirius?"_

Isabella blushed and shook her head furiously. "_No, no of coarse not."_ Angel gave her a look and Isabella returned it with a look of her own.

Angel sighed and nodded. "_Course, but let's go to your room and do it in secret, then you'll surprise everyone at lunch."_

Isabella nodded and lead her cousin to the Gryffindor Tower where she spent the most torturous hour of her life, but no one ever said that being beautiful was going to be easy.

* * *

**REVIEW**

**LadySoftball**


	8. New Images

Languages

_"Italian"_

"English

**New Images**

"_OW_! _That hurts_!" Isabella yelled. Angel stepped back, a pair of tweezers in her hand.

"_What did you expect, for it to tickle?_" She asked sarcastically. _"Now hold still, I'm almost done. Just.."_

Pluck

_"ow" _

_"__...One..."_

Pluck.

_"Ow" _

_"_ _...More!"_

Pluck

_"OW!"_

Angela stepped back again. _"There done, and you eyebrows look wonderful if I do say so myself."_

Isabella rubbed her eyebrows and glared at Angel. _"Good, can I see now."_ She reached for the mirror, but her hand was slapped away.

"_Ah..Ah..Ah, you get to see the final results when I'm done. Now it's time to do something about your hair."_ She took Isabella's hair out of the braid and brushed it. _"Maybe I should cut it." _Isabella gasped._ "Only a inch or two."_ She finished quickly.

Isabella looked unsure. _"Will it hurt?"_

Angel laughed. _"No silly, this time I'll use my wand, it won't hurt a bit."_

Isabella sighed, defeated. _"Fine."_

Angel started to take her hair layer by layer cutting them shorter, so that it was still long but framed Isabella's face. She even added highlights here and there, but didn't tell Isabella. Once she was done she looked at her work and nodded to her self. _"Okay done, now it's time for me to do your make-up and were done, we can't really do anything about your clothes since you have to wear robes, but I'll lead you some of my muggle clothes until you buy some more. Now close your eyes."_ Isabella closed her eyes and Angel got her blue and black eyeliner out. She used the blue on her eyelid. _"Okay, open your eyes wide."_ Isabella did as told and Angel took her black eyeliner and put a thin layer under each eye. Backing up Angel looked at Isabella. She smiled widely, and nodded. Picking up the mirror she handed it to Isabella.

"_Done, and it was a complete success."_ Isabella looked at her refection and gasped, it didn't look anything like her. Jumping up she gave Angel a huge hug.

"_Oh Thank you! But what about my glasses?"_

"_You're going to wear contacts, here give me your glasses."_ Angel grabbed Isabella's glasses and broke them. She ignored Isabella's gasp and held the lenses in her palm. She lifted her wand and pointed it at the glass, muttering a spell. The glass morphed into two contacts. Angela smiled and handed them to Isabella. _"There, now you'll be able to see. Go in to the bathroom and put the contacts in."_

Isabella nodded and went into the bathroom. Ten minutes later she came out, eyes a litle red; she had poked herself in the eye a couple of times. Angela smiled. _"Much better_."

Isabella smiled. _"Thanks Angel."_

_"No problem, now let's get you to the Great Hall to show everyone your new look, but first."_ She pointed her wand at Isabella's robes and watched as they shrunk down two sizes, showing off isabella's actual figure.

Isabella blushed. _"Isn't it a little tight?"_

_"No, it looks fine, let's go."_ Angela grabbed her cousin and pulled her out of the dormitory, common room, and down the stairs to the Entrance Hall. they were about to go to the Great Hall when Angela's watch alarm went off. Angela groaned and turned it off.

_"I have to go back to work."_

_"I can't go in there alone!"_ Isabella protested.

Angela smiled and hugged her. "_Don't worry, you'll be fine. Just go sit with your friends and act like nothings different.__ I'll see you at Christmas. Good luck with school, and say hi to your friends for me."_

Isabella nodded and pulled back. "_Bye Angel and Thank you, for everything. See you at Christmas"_

Angel left Isabella alone. Sighing, Isabella turned and walked towards the Great Hall, where everyone else was already having lunch. She made her way to the Gryffindor table, looking for Lily. She spotted her sitting in the middle of the table with..the...Marauders, strange, Lily unusually avoids them. She was also sitting very close to James.

Isabella sat on Lily's other side and across from Sirius, they had yet to see her face. "Hello Lily."

Lily looked at her with a confused look on her face. "Um...do I know you?"

Isabella put a hand over her heart. "Lily I'm hurt how could you not recognize your best friend."

Lily gasped. "Isabella! You...you look..so...so"

Sirius interrupted. "Bloody Hot."

Lily leaned over and hit him, while Isabella blushed.

"No, you look lovely Izzy, but when did you get out of the Hospital Wing?" Lily asked

Isabella glanced at Sirius. "I got out this morning, didn't Sirius tell you? He saw me leave." Sirius looked at Isabella as if she just gave him the death sentence, he looked fearfully at Lily.

Lily glared at Sirius and hit him again, harder. "Black! Why didn't you tell me that Izzy got out! I have been worried sick!" James started laughing at Sirius who had his arms over his head trying to get her to stop hitting him.

"OW!...Evans stop, I forgot okay!"

Isabella giggled. "Lily you can stop, it's okay, I'm out. I'm fine. And I'm hungry. So let's just eat."

Lily stopped but glared at Sirius one last time before looking at Isabella. "Isabella what happened? I didn't even recognize you."

Isabella blushed a bit. "Well I just thought that it was time for a change, and when my cousin Angela showed up I asked her if she could help. I've spent the last three and a half hours in my room getting a makeover, and I'm very happy with the results." She looked at the boys. "What do you think?"

"It's great." James said.

"You look pretty." Peter said.

Isabella smiled and looked at Sirius. "Sirius?"

"I think...you didn't have to change, you look beautiful either way."

Isabella smiled widely and blushed. "Thanks." She suddenly looked around. "So...Is Remus still in the Hospital Wing?"

Sirius nodded, looking away. "Yeah, he's still feeling a little ill."

Isabella looked down and sighed. "I feel horrible."

"It's not your fault." He said.

"What's not her fault?" Lily asked.

Isabella sighed again. "Remus told me he liked me."

Lily smiled while James looked at Sirius with a frown on his face.

"Isabella that's great!" Lily said. "Why are you so sad?"

Isabella looked at her. "Because I don't like Remus like that, I...like someone else."

"Really?" Lily asked. "I thought you two would be perfert for each other, you have so much in common."

"That's just it, we're too similar, we have the same views on everything, what kind of realsionship would that lead to. You and James are opposites, and you're perfect together." Isabella said.

Lily blushed, but James smiled. "So, you must like someone who's your opposite, hmmm, whoever could it be?" He looked at Sirius then back at Isabella.

"Black?" Lily raised an eyebrow. "Izzy wouldn't like Black."

Sirius sent her an indignant look. "Why not? What's wrong with me?"

"Nothing besides the fact that you change girls more than you change socks." Lily said, glaring. "You'd never like him, right Izzy?"

They turned to Isabella, who blushed. "Well...I...I."

Lily hit her forehead. "Oh, Izzy, no."

Isabella glanced at Srius, who smirked. She could feel her heartbeat increase and she stood up. "I'm going to get my books." She left the great Hall and James threw a piece of toast at Sirius. "What are you waiting for?"

Sirius started to get up to leave, but Lily shot up at the same time and grabbed the front of his robe. "If you hurt her I'll kill you."

Sirius pushed her away by her shoulders. "Relax Evans, I'm not that cold hearted." He then left the Great Hall and ran after Isabella. He caught up to her on the second floor and smiled as he watched her argue with herself.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid! When didn't you just deny it! He wouldn't like you, now he thinks you're just another girl who likes him and is lucky enough to get a smile." She hit her forehead. "Why did I have to start liking Sirius Black?"

Sirius smirked. "Don't worry, you're not the only one to ask that question."

Isabella gasped and looked up. "Sirius!"

He waved and walked closer. "You really are stupid..."

She bowed her head.

"If you think that you're just like the others."

She closed her eyes. _I'm probably not at their level either._

"You deserve much more than a smile."

She looked up. "And what's that?"

"Maybe a date?" He suggested.

She blinked. "A date?"

He nodded.

"With who?"

"Me."

She stared at him. "And you want to go with..."

"You."

She shook her head, smiling to herself.

He raised an eyebrow. "Is that a no?"

Her eyes widened. "No, I mean yes, I mean... Yes, I'll go on a date with you."

He smiled. "Great!"

She looked around. "Is that it?"

He shook his head. "No, there's one more thing I have to do." He stood closer to her and wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her flush against him and lowered his lips onto hers.

Isabella's eyes closed and she melted into the kiss and imediatly returned it. Sirius smirked and pulled back; Isabella left out a moan of protest and opened her eyes. She smiled. "That was nice."

"Just nice?"

She nodded and stepped back. "Yep." She looped her arm through his and continued walking.

"Not amazing?"

"Nope."

"Incredible?"

"Nu-uh."

"Sexy?"

"No."

"Just nice?"

She nodded and smiled up at him. "Yep."

He sighed. "Thanks for the ego boost."

"Well you know what they say."

He raised an eyebrow. "What?"

She smirked and wrapped an arm around his waist. "That practice makes perfect."

A grin spread across his face. "I like that saying."

Isabella giggled.

* * *

**  
**Days turned into weeks which turned into months, and everyone was excited about winter vacation. Currently Lily and Isabella were sitting in the Common room, reading, when Sirius and James came crawling through the portrait hole, laughing. When they saw the girls they stopped, looking innocent, and walked over, sitting on the couch. 

Lily looked at James. "What are you two talking about?"

"Quiddich try-outs." He said.

Lily looked at him in disbelief. "Quidditch doesn't start for weeks!"

He shook his head at Lily's lack of knowledge about Quidditch. "Yes but try-outs start as soon as we get back to Hogwarts and as Captain I have to find a new seeker and keeper. Me and Sirius were just discussing who we could get to try-out after the holidays." Sirius nodded.

Isabella looked up from her book at James. "What positions do you two play?"

"I'm a chaser, Sirius is beater. You like Quidditch?" James asked.

Isabella nodded. "Oh I love Quidditch, been playing since I was five. Papa even took me to some to see a couple of matches whenever he got tickets."

Sirius exchanged looks with a surprised James. "I didn't know that you liked Qudditch. What position do you play?"

She looked at him. "Well you never asked, and I play keeper, maybe I should try-out."

James nodded and the rest of the night was spent talking about Quidditch. Isabella's favorite team were the Falmouth Falcons, which surprised the boys because that team was known to play hard and rough. Isabella said that she liked to play rough, that little comment made Sirius start teasing her to a point that she hit him with a pillow, making him fall off the couch. By the time they went to bed Lily started complaining that she lost her best friend to Quidditch, while Isabella laughed.

The day came where they had to ride the carriages back to Hogsmeade station and get on the train. The Marauders, Lily, and Isabella were sitting in the train compartment talking about nothing in particular. Two hours later, which seemed to just fly by, the train pulled into King's Cross Station. Grabbing their trunks they left the train, and searched for their parents or in Sirius's case, the Potters.

Isabella spotted her parents standing by the barrier, waiting. When she saw them she grabbed Sirius's hand and walked over, with the rest following.

"Mama! Papa!" When they saw her they looked a little surprised, looking at her hair and make-up, and the boy she was with.

She let go of Sirius and gave both her parents hugs. Robert Griffin looked at Sirius intently, and Sirius suddenly looked nervous. "And who's this?"

Isabella grabbed Sirius's hand and intertwined their fingers. "This is Sirius Black, my boyfriend." Her parents looked surprised at this bit of news, and her father gave her a look saying that they would talk about it later. She then gestured for the others to come closer. "You already know Lily, well this is James Potter, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew. They're all in Gryffindor with me. James is Quidditch Captain and Head boy, Sirus is a beater on the Gryffindor Quidditch team, and Remus is a Prefect."

Her mother smiled. "Well you've seemed to have made wonderful friends dear, maybe you boys would like to come over during vacation, and you too Lily." She suggested, ignoring the look her husband gave her.

Lily nodded. "Of coarse we'll come over Mrs. Griffin."

Mrs. Griffin waved a hand. "Oh Lily you know you don't have to call me that, Patricia is just fine. Same goes for you boys." Lily and the boys nodded. "Now I think we should be going, it was nice meeting you boys, nice to see you Lily."

They went back through the barrier. Isabella turned and gave Sirius a kiss on the cheek. "Well I'll see you later Sirius, and don't forget to owl me, maybe you can come over after Christmas." She looked at the other boys. "That goes for you boys too."

After final goodbyes and hugs, Isabella went through the barrier, and to where her parents were waiting.

* * *

**REVIEW**

**LadySoftball**


	9. Home Sweet Home

**Home Sweet Home**

When Isabella got home she went straight to her room and changed, before taking a short nap.

She woke up, hours later, by someone knocking on her door. "Come in!"

One of the family house elves, Misty, entered the room and curtsied. She was wearing a blue dress that had the family crest on the breast. Straighting up she looked at Isabella with wide brown eyes. "What is it Misty?"

"Mistress has told Misty to come and tell Miss Isabella that dinner is ready."

Isabella smiled at the house elf. "Thank you Misty, you can tell Mama that I'll be down in a minute." Misty nodded and left.

Most purebloods had at least one or more house elves. Isabella's parents owned three, Misty, Missy, and Minny. Them and their parents, and their parents, and their parents had served the Griffin family for years, but they weren't treated as slaves, but they weren't paid either, they were just treated like equals.

Isabella got out of bed and left her room, straightening her robes as she walked down the stairs and into the dinning room where her Mama and Papa were sitting at the dinning room table already. She sat down next to her Mama, and across from her Papa. She started to fill her plate with food as her parents made conversation.

"So how was school so far sweety?" Her Mama asked.

Isabella smiled. "Hogwarts is great, everyone is so nice and I've made so many friends. Classes are pretty easy, Potions and Divination are my favorite subjects. Of coarse the Divination doesn't have the best teacher, but the class is still fun. Plus James, Sirius, and Peter are in that class too, so that makes it even more fun, even if they are a bit distracting."

Her Mama smiled. "That's wonderful honey, and your friends seem like very nice people, don't you think Robert?"

Robert forced a smile. "Of coarse, but Isabella tell me about this Sirius boy, you said that he was your...boyfriend? What's he like?"

Isabella nodded. "Yes we've been going out since the end of September, he's very funny and sweet, he's a pureblood. You'd like him Papa, he's beater on the Gryffindor Quidditch team, he gets good grades, and is a very loyal and caring friend. He's also one of the school's pranksters and wants to be an Auror." She waited for her Papa's reaction. She sighed in relief when she saw approval in his eyes.

"What's his last name? And who are his parents?"

Isabella looked down nervously, before looking back up. "His last name is Black, Sirius Orion Black." Her Papa raised his eyebrows in surprise, he'd heard of the name Black, they were considered dark wizards and witches to some. Isabella continued. "I don't really know anything about his parents or his family, except that he only likes his cousin Andromeda, she was in Ravenclaw and married a muggle named Tonks, I think she was disowned for that. Actually I think Sirius was disowned too, his parents no longer considered him family after he ran away. He lives with the Potters now, he told me that they think of him as a second son."

Robert felt a little better after hearing that; he'd heard of the Potters, Mr. Potter was the Head Auror. The boy must of been okay if he was living with the Potters. He nodded in approval and both Isabella and Patrica let out the breath they were holding. "I was planning on inviting the Potters to our Chistmas party, he can come too, meet the family."

"Our family?" Isabella muttered.

Robert nodded and smirked. "Yes, all of them."

Isabella sighed and looked down. _Oh boy._

They rest of dinner was spent in silence with the occasional comment or two. Isabella helped her Mama bring the dishes into the kitchen for the house elves to clean. when they were alone Patrica turned to Isabella and hugged her.

"Bella I'm so proud of you, you've found such good friends, and that Sirius boy is very cute, he's a keeper. You'll probably have lovely children." She sighed wistfully and Isabella blushed scarlet.

"MAMA! We only just started going out! And you'll scare him away if you start talking about kids, plus Papa would kill him! You have to swear that you won't talk like that in front of anybody!" She pleaded. Her Mama giggled and waved her hand dismissing what Isabella said.

"Oh I was just playing around, don't be so serious, it'll give you wrinkles." She giggled and left the kitchen and a gapping Isabella behind her.

She shook her head in disbelief, sometimes her Mama could be a serious parent and other times she could act more like a teenager than Isabella did. "Mothers should not act like that."

* * *

Over the next couple of weeks nothing big happened, but it did feel nice to be home. Lily came over a bunch of times, they went swimming, to the library that was in the house, and outside to play in the snow.

Both Lily and Isabella got letters from all of the Maunders. Isabella's parents had asked her to invite Lily and her parents to come to their Christmas party.

Isabella got positive responses from James, Lily, and Sirius that they were all coming, and the closer the day of the Chrismas party was coming the more nervous she was getting. Wondering if Sirius liked her dress or if he would notice that her braces were gone.

Isabella sighed to herself and waited in her room untill all the guests arrived.

Angel had arrived first with her parents and brother. The rest of Isabella's family, on her mothers side, arrived by floo powder, and they were only the ones that knew about magic; the close family. The rest of the family apparated. Lily and her family drove, and Sirius and the Potters apparated.

Everyone was either in dress robes or formal clothing.

Isabella, who was currently coming down the stairs, was wearing a Aqua blue dress that went down to the floor, black heals, her charm bracelet, and the present Lily had given her for Christmas: a silver ring with an aquamarine jewel. Lily had one too, but with her birthstone.

When Isabella saw that Lily had arrived she ran over, well as fast as you can run in heals, and gave her a hug.

Lily was wearing an emerald dress that was tight at her waist and flowed out all the way to her knees. Her hair was just held back with a simple green headband.Overall Lily looked beautiful.

"Oh I'm so glad you could come Lily!" She looked at Lily's parents. "Thank you for coming Mr. and Mrs. Evans, you can put you coats in the closet and Mama and Papa are in the living room." She turned to Petunia. "Petunia you look lovely, thank you for coming. Come on Lily lets go wait for James and Sirius to arrive!"

Before anyone could say anything Isabella grabbed Lily's arm and ran over to the apparation point in the house. They only had to wait five minutes before they arrived. Isabella gave Sirius a hug, and Lily gave one to James.

Isabella looked at Mr. and Mrs. Potter. "Thank you for coming to our party. It's very nice to meet you, I'm Isabella." She curtsied. Lily also greeted them also with a curtsie.

The two adults smiled at the two girls. "Oh what polite girls. We've heard all about both of you James and Sirius, they never stop talking about you, but it's wonderful to finally meet you." Mrs. Potter said.

Isabella smiled. "Thank you Mrs. Potter, your too kind. If you'd go through those doors over there you'll enter into the living room, where everyone is, I hope you have a wonderful time in our home." She gave them a dazzling smile.

They went through the doors, talking about how polite Lily and Isabella were. When they were gone James,Sirius, and Lily looked at her like she had two heads. "What?"

"You're teeth..." James trailed off.

Isabella smiled. "I know, I finally got my braces off."

Lily smiled. "Well now your teeth are perfect."

Sirius nodded and put an arm around her waist, leading her into the living room. "I guess I can't call you metal mouth anymore."

She gave him a look. "I hope you weren't calling me that behind my back."

He shook his head. "Never."

Isabella smiled and grabbed his hand. "Come on, my family wants to meet you."

Sirius's eyebrow raised. "Your family? Are they all here?"

She nodded. "Almost everyone."

He gulped and she laughed, introducing him to the men first.

Mike, David, Lewis, and Jeff were from her father's side. Mike and David were identical twins, both 21 years old, and both engaged to two Bulgarian witches, Ali and Mattie. They were tall and broad shouldered; very intimidating. Both shook Sirius's hand and asked him questions. Isabella had to translate for Sirius since the twins only spoke Bulgarian. They had not gone to Hogwarts, they went to Durmstrang. Their mother married a Bulgarian man named Elton Krum and they didn't take the time to learn English.

Lewis was 10, going to Hogwarts the next year. He asked Sirius about Hogwarts and Quidditch. He was very excited when he heard that Sirius played, and very easy to please. He told Sirius how his father, Alan Griffin, Isabella's uncle, had played when he went to Hogwarts.

Jeff, who is only 3 and Lewis's little brother, was the hardest to impress. It was quite funny, Sirius won him over after he accidentally tripped and fell, making Jeff laugh.

Angelo, Jimmy, Gino, and Laurence were from her mother's side and were muggles. Angelo was 18 years old, Angela's (a.k.a Angel) twin brother, and her polar opposite. She was a witch, he was a muggle, she was a hyper person, he was a serious person, she loved Quidditch, he hated sports, she was becoming an Auror, and he was becoming a Lawyer. But even with their differences they were very close. When Angelo met Sirius he acted indifferent and civilized, they didn't really hit it off, but Sirius was polite, that was all that Isabella cared about.

Brothers Gino and Jimmy, ages 9 and 10, both liked Sirius. They thought he was one of the funniest people they've ever met. They probably would have followed him all night if Isabella's Uncle August hadn't come to take them away.

The last male cousins, Laurence, 4, thought Sirius was a cool guy and enjoyed playing with him.

Isabella next pulled Sirius to her female cousins, who were very eager to meet the handsome boy with their different looking cousin.

Margret, Tiffany, Brittany, Sylvia, and Clara, 25, 20, 17, 16, and 15, were all witches and all from Isabella's father's side.

Margret and Tiffany, Lewis and Jeff's sisters, were married to two American wizards named Jake and Henry, two very nice men. The girls had both gone to Hogwarts, Tiffeny was a Ravenclaw and Margret was a Slytherin, both girls greeted Sirius with a hug.

Brittany, Sylvia, and Clara, sisters, were Isabella's least favorite cousins. Their father was a French wizard and the each girl was had gone or were in Beauxbatons. They had always made fun of Isabella and thought she was inferior because she was halfblood, course they never said anything like that in front of the rest of the family, only in the privacy of their own home; it was the influence of their father, who believed in pureblood surpremicy. The girls acted very girly and whinny, they were considered 'daddy's girls', got whatever they asked for, and would whine and cry if they didn't get it, it sickened Isabella.

When Isabella introduced them to Sirius they openly flirted with him and acted as if she wasn't there. Sirius seemed to love the attention, but then again what boy wouldn't? Isabella got annoyed and angry. So as politely as she could she said goodbye to her cousins and dragged Sirius away. He winked at the girls and they sighed wistfully simultaneously. Isabella hit him over the head.

Her last female cousins, Sophia, Eliza, Veronica, Vanessa, Grace, and Gabriella, were her muggle cousins from Isabella's mother's side. They were 30, 27, 22, 18, 18, 3, and 2.

Sophia, an only child, was married to a German squib, Stanley Gizela and had a 1 year old son, Eric. Sophia was very glad for Isabella and thought Sirius was charming. Eric kept pulling on Sirius's hair, it was quite funny.

Eliza, was also an only child and was also married, but didn't have any children yet. She married an Italian muggle boy named Philip Fario; he knew about the wizarding world. They both liked Sirius.

Twins, Veronica and Vanessa, both found Sirius cute and playfully flirted with him, Isabella didn't mind, knowing that they already had boyfriends.

Grace and Gabriella, sisters, both grabbed onto one of Sirius's legs and wouldn't let go. Almost all of the relatives thought that it was so cute and laughed when Sirius started dancing with them on his legs. The girls were giggling and laughing the whole time.

After meeting the cousins, Sirius met Isabella's Aunts, Uncles, and Grandparents. Everyone liked Sirius, even the family members that didn't speak English, but Isabella translated Italian, Bulgarian, and French for him.

The party finally came to an end and Isabella and Lily were giving their goodbyes, separately, to James and Sirius.

* * *

Sirius pulled Isabella in to a corner. She looked at him and smiled.

"Thank you for coming Sirius, I'm sorry that we had to spend most of the time meeting family. But most of them really seemed to like you. Especially Gracy and Gabby."

Sirius grinned. "Yes, well, what can I say, I'm a chick magnet, they can't get enough of me."

Isabella hit him on the arm. "Let's hope you can get enough of them, unless you want me to be one of those paranoid girlfriends, always with you, checking your mail, listening to your conversations, just to make sure that your not cheating on me."

Sirius playfully rolled his eyes and put his arms around her waist, pulling her closer. He tried to kiss her but she turned her head. "Ahhhhhh, don't be like that, I would never cheat on you. Come on one kiss." She shook her head.

He pulled a long thin box out of his pocket. "Okay, if your not going to give me a kiss then you don't get your present."

She looked at the box, eyes shinning and a smile on her lips. "You got me a present?!" She reached for it, but he pulled it back again.

"Uh Uh Uh, not until I get my kiss."

She sighed, but their was a smile on her lips. "Fine." She leaned up and gave him a quick peak on the lips, but before she could pull back Sirius pulled her closer and took her lips as his, kissing her with hunger and passion. She moaned, giving him access to her mouth, which he greedily took. Sirius pulled back after a minute and smirked when seeing the silly smile that spread across her face.

He took the black box and opened it, she gasped. Inside the box was a beautiful golden chained necklace with a crystal hanging from it. Inside the crystal blue and black fog was swirling together.

"Oh Sirius it's beautiful, where did you get it?" Sirius took it out of the box and helped her put it on.

"I made it." He said simply.

Her eyes widened. "You made it?"

He smiled and nodded. "Yes, well not the chain, I bought that. It's charmed to never break or get taken off by anyone but you. I found the crystal and charmed it so that as long as we care for each other the two colors with mix. Blue is you and black is me, and if one of the colors goes out then that means that one of us doesn't care anymore, hopefully that doesn't happen, and it the crystal fills with green smoke one of us is in danger, which is why I have one too." He took out an identical necklace from under his shirt" So with this I'll always know if your okay."

Tears came to Isabella's eyes. "Oh Sirius, that's the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me, Thank you." She kissed him. "I'm sorry I can't give you your present yet, but I promise you'll get it soon."

Sirius smiled. "Ohhhh, what you get me?"

She shook her head. "No Sirius, you have to wait."

He took her hands and pouted. "Plllleeeeeeaaaaaaasssssssseeeeee, what's my present?"

She laughed and patted him on the cheek. "Sorry Sirius, you have to wait."

"Aaaaaawwwwwwww, your no fun."

She just laughed and walked him to the apparation point, where the Potters were waiting.

* * *

Isabella sat on her couch, staring at the fireplace, waiting.

WHOOH!

There was one of her friends now.

She stood up and greeted Remus, who was dusting off his robes, looking around the house in awe, and it was understandable, the house was pretty big.

"Hey Remus."

He looked at her and smiled. "Hello Izzy, am I the first one to arrive?"

She nodded. "Yup, welcome to my lovely home, what do you think?"

He looked at the well furnished living room, the paintings on the walls, the elegant shandalire, and the very big staircase. "You have a very nice house." He looked down at his second hand robes, then at the light purple robes that Isabella was wearing and felt very out of place.

Isabella walked over and gave him hug. "Well my home is your home, feel free to come over whenever you like." She pulled back. "Also just so you know my parents and family won't judge you because of what you are. You're my friend, and have become something close to family over the past couple of months."

Before she could pull back totally, Remus pulled her into a tight embrace. "Thank you." He said into her hair. She smiled lightly and hugged him back.

Remus could smell her sweet scent and his heart ached with longing.

POP! POP!

Remus quickly pulled back.

Lily raised an eyebrow. "You know if I didn't know you two better I'd be making the wrong assumptions, so what's up?"

Isabella smiled and gave Lily a hug. "Nothing Lily, just saying hello." She gave Peter a hug also, he started blushing.

She pulled back and looked at Remus. "How long do you think we'll have to wait before Sirius and James get here?"

He shrugged. "I don't know, depends on how long it takes for James to wake Sirius up and how long Sirius takes doing his hair."

Lily giggled. "Knowing Sirius it'll probably be ten minutes before they show up."

Isabella smiled. "Well in that case lets go sit down in the living room and wait."

Remus, Peter, and Lily followed her into the living room and sat down. Peter looked at the TV in confusion. "What's that?"

"It's a television," Lily answered, "Muggles watch it to entertain themselves."

"How would they be entertained by watching a square box?" Peter asked.

Isabella giggled. "Well you have to turn it on." She picked up the remote and turned it on. The Peter stared at it in awe while the rest smiled amused, all knowing what the television was.

When James and Sirius walked into the room they saw Peter sitting in front of some sort of box, looking at it wide eyed. Lily, Isabella, and Remus were sitting on the couch watching it also. Both girls were looking and Peter in amusement and Remus was reading a book.

"What are you guys doing?" James asked and everyone but Sirius jumped.

"Watching TV." Isabella answered. She picked up the remote and turned it off, ignoring Peter's disappointed groan. "And now that you two are here I think we've watched enough. I think it's time that we all exchanged gifts, what do you think?"

Everyone nodded in agreement and Sirius and James sat down.

Remus gave the each of the girls books. Lily was given _Olde and Forgotten Bewitchments and Charms_. He gave Isabella _Magical Hieroglyphs and Logograms_, an Ancient Ruins book. They both thanked him with a hug. Sirius watched Remus closely as he wrapped his arms around Isabella.

Remus smiled and handed James and Sirius books, but they weren't as excited about this gift as the girls were.

"Open them." Remus said.

When they did they saw that there was a secret compartment inside the books.

They smirked. "Wonderful Moony, exactly what we needed." James said.

Sirius nodded. "The teachers will never know."

Remus nodded and gave Peter a box full of fireworks and candy. James and Sirius gave the other two boys prank things and t-shirts. Peter's was yellow and has a picture of a rat on it. Remus's was funny it had a picture of a bunny on it and on the back it said **My 'furry little problem'**. Everyone laughed at the inside joke.

Lily gave Peter a homework organizer, Remus a big box of chocolate, Sirius _Jinxes for the Jinxed_ a Defense book, and James season passes to Quidditch.

Isabella gave Peter a new broom, to his amazement, and Remus a whole set of Defense Against the Dark Arts books.

"Thanks Isabella, it's exactly what I wanted, but, wasn't a little too much?" Remus asked as he watched Peter gazing at his broom.

She shook her head. "It's no problem, I got a bunch of money for Christmas, having a big family has its perks. Hey James." She handed him a chest. When he opened it something gold flew out. With his quick reflexes he grabbed it; it was a golden snitch, signed by his favorite seeker. He was in a shocked silence and opened the chest all the way, there was a Quaffle and two Bludgers, also signed by his favorite players in those positions. His eye twitched and he looked at Isabella. "...How..How did you.."

"I know the team, met them once or twice, I could introduce you if you want." She suggested.

James stared at her before hugging her tightly. "I love you."

Lily cleared her throat and Isabella motioned to her. "And it's even better that Lily gave you the pass so you can have a chance to meet them."

James quickly caught on and kissed Lily's cheek. "I love you." He said seriously. Lily blushed.

Isabella smiled and turned to Sirius, who looked excited. She handed him a big box. He opened the box and found another box, opening that box he found another box. This went on for another couple of minutes, Lily and Isabella started to giggle when he got frustrated. Finally he picked up a small square box, the last one, and shook it. He heard metal sliding over cardboard and looked at his girlfriend.

"You didn't get me jewelry did you?"

She gave him a look. "Just open it."

He opened the box and lifted the object. "A key? What's it for?"

Isabella got up. "I'll show you."

Everyone followed her into the garage, even Lily was confused. When she opened the door and turned on the lights they saw something was in the middle of the room, covered by a tarp. Taking Sirius's hand she pulled over to the object.

"Okay, you can remove the tarp."

He removed it quickly and looked like he was going to faint. "You...you got me a...motorcycle!"

Isabella nodded happily. "Actually it's a flying motorcycle!"

His eyes widened. "Flying..flying motorcycle!"

Before she could say anything he lifted her up in a hug and spun her around. "Thank you so much." He put her down, but kept his arms around her waist. "How much did this cost?"

"Not much, my uncle gave me the bike for 100 gallons, and I charmed it myself to fly, it only took an hour or so." She lied, it really took about a week.

Sirius smiled and kissed her. He looked at his friends, they were looking at the bike wide eyed. "Look at my new bike!"

Lily and Isabella went back in to the house and left the boys with the bike. They came back into the living room fifteen minutes later.

The rest of the night was spent watching movies and eating snacks. Peter went home first, Remus left shortly after, leaving Lily, James, Sirius, and Isabella.

After watching another movie, a chick flick, much to the boys' displeasure. When it was over Lily said that she was going to walk home, James told her he'd walk her. He told Sirius that after he dropped Lily off he was going to apparate home. Isabella and Sirius were left alone.

Isabella, who was sitting in Sirius's lap, looked up at him from where her head was laying on his chest. "Thank you for coming Sirius..Did you like your gift?"

Sirius smiled. "I love my gift." He paused for a second and put a hand on her cheek looking into her eyes. _Such beautiful eyes_.

"And I love you."

Isabella gasped sitting up. "What?"

He brought her closer to him. "I love you Isabella."

She smiled happily and put her arms around his neck. "Oh Sirius...I love you too."

He smiled and kissed her. It started as a loving kiss, then became more passionate. Sirius pinned her on the couch and his hands ran over her curves, while she played with his hair. She quickly pushed him back and pulled off his shirt. Sirius paused and looked her in the eyes. He could she the emotions clearly, lust, trust, love, happiness.

"Are you sure?" He asked in a husky voice.

She pulled him closer and kissed him, running her hands over his chest. Sirius pulled back and grinned down at her, hands on either side of her head. She smirked back and pushed him back, straddling his hips. She gave him a long kiss before sitting back up and started to undo his belt, but paused.

"What's wrong?" He whispered.

She smiled seductively and pulled him off the couch. "Come on, we'll go some where more comfortable." He smiled and followed her as she lead him up the stairs to her room.

Once inside she pushed him on to the bed and crawled on top of him, kissing his up his chest and then his neck, making him shiver. She smiled and leaned in closer to his ear.

"I want you Sirius." She whispered. Sirius moaned and rolled them over so that he was on top. He looked at her again and smirked.

"How unfair that you're still wearing a shirt."

She smiled and arched her back as Sirius took off her shirt. He starting to plant open mouthed kisses to her neck and she moaned, grabbing his face and bringing his lips to hers. He pulled back and stared into her eyes, his lips hovering over hers for a moment

"I love you."

She smiled. "I love you too."

Sirius grinned and kissed her again.

* * *

**READ & REVIEW**

**LadySoftball**


	10. Problems

**Problems **

Isabella was very relived when the trained pulled into Hogsmeade Station. Even though she loved going home and seeing her parents, she was happy to be back at Hogwarts. Lily and Isabella shared a carriage, listened to Dumbledore's speech, and ate dinner. The time seemed to fly by and both girls found themselves in Lily's private room, talking.

Isabella sat on the bed as Lily sat on one of the chairs. "So Lily, what happened when James walked you home?"

Lily smiled. "Nothing much, we talked, and he was so sweet. He held my hand all the way, and when we reached my house he gave me a good night kiss and told me he loved me." She got up and fell on the bed with a sigh. "I still can't believe that I'm dating James Potter, I think that I really do love him." She paused and giggled. "If we get married will you be my maid of honor?"

Isabella smiled and giggled. _That's the girlyest thing I've ever heard Lily say_. "Only if your mine." Lily's eyes lit up.

"That's right after we left, you and Sirius were alone. So what happened?"

Isabella blushed. "He...told me...that he loved me."

Lily's eye widened and she smiled. "Really, oh I'm so happy for you Izzy. I never expected Sirius to say that to any girl, unless..."

"Unless what?" Isabella asked confused.

Lily sat up. "Well before you came, Sirius would just go out with a girl so that he could sleep with her. Most of the time he would say or do something really thoughtful and then say that he loved them. Then after they slept with him, he'd break up with them after about a week." Isabella's eyes widened, but Lily didn't notice, and she continued. "But you have nothing to worry about Sirius would never do that to you, he really seems to care about you. Plus you two haven't done anything, right?"

Isabella put on a fake smile and nodded, but there was still a little doubt in her mind. "Right." She stood up and streached, yawning loudly. "Lils, I think I'm going to go to bed, I'm tired...I'll see you tomorrow."

Lily nodded. "Are you alright?"

Isabella stopped at the doorway and looked at Lily. "Yes I'm fine, just tired."

She left Lily's room and ran down the stairs leading to James and Lily's joined common room and out of the portrait hole. She walked down the hall to the portrait of the Fat lady.

"Password?"

Isabella rolled her eyes. "Marauders rule." She walked into the common and saw Sirius, James, Remus, and Peter sitting on the couch. When she saw Sirius laughing and joking about something the doubt seemed to grow and her thought hurt her heart, but her reason won over all. _He wouldn't, he said he loved me. Just because he hasn't said it again after we...that doesn'y mean..._ She shook her head and tried to walk by them unnoticed, but it didn't work, especially sice they had a werewolf in the bunch.

Remus smiled over at her. "Hello Izzy, I thought you were with Lily, why are you back so soon?" Sirius and the rest looked over at her curiously.

She glanced at Sirius and started walking up the girls staircase. "I was tired so I left, I'm going to bed."

Sirius looked at her concerned, she was acting strange. James looked back at them. "Is it just me or does she seem...sad?"

Remus nodded and looked at Sirius. "Did you do anything Padfoot?"

Sirius looked offended. "Why would you think I did anything?"

"Well she did look over at you sadly before leaving." Peter pointed out, Sirius glared at him annoyed.

"I didn't do anything, maybe Lily did something."

James rolled his eyes. "Lily wouldn't do anything to upset Izzy."

Sirius looked at him. "And I would?"

James, Remus, and Peter shrugged and Sirius sighed. "Some friends you are."

Isabella walked into her dormitory, only to find that it wasn't empty. Amber Brown was sitting on her bed glaring at her.

"Um...hi" She greeted nervously, but Amber kept glaring and got up.

"I thought I told you to stay away from Sirius, he's mine!"

Isabella glared right back. "I don't think Sirius would have asked me out if he was yours. Why don't you go find your self a real boyfriend and stop stalking mine!"

Amber's face turned red and she pulled out her wand. "I guess you didn't learn you lesson last time."

"What are you talking about?" Isabella asked confused, then it clicked. "YOU! It was you who pushed me down the stairs." She pulled out her wand as well.

Amber smirked. "Well I couldn't just let you get in my way, so I decided to get you out of it..permanently!" She glared at her. "But then my plan backfired on me and Sirius came and helped you. Then when he felt sorry for you he asked you out-"

"Your wrong, he asked me out because he likes me."

Amber laughed. "Oh yeah, then why was it that he didn't start liking you until after you were out of the infirmary and after you suddenly became _pretty_?"

Isabella raised her wand, but Amber just laughed.

"I bet he got you something he _made himself,_ saying that it shows how much he cares. Then later told you that he _loved you_, and you, being the whore you are, gave yourself to him. It's the same story every time, ask any girl he went out with."

By now Isabella had tears in her eyes and her hands were shacking.

"Oh I'm sorry," Amber said in mock-concern. "You really thought that he cared about you? Wow, your more pathetic then I thought. Don't worry, though, when he breaks up with you and goes out with me I'll tell you every mean thing he says about you. How you're just some nerd that he wanted to have some fun with, how you meant nothing to him, only another name in is book."

Isabella's whole body was trembling, gripping her wand tightly, knuckles white. "You're wrong, he wouldn't do that."

Amber smiled turned into a taunting one. "Are you crying, what a baby. And yes he would, he's done it before. He doesn't care, he never did. He could never love someone as ugly and plain as you."

"SHUT UP!" Isabella's yelled.

Amber smilied a taunting, evil smile. "No, not until you learn your lesson." She pointed her wand at the shacking and angry Isabella. "Sirius doesn't care, and will never be yours, and since your still in my way, I'm going to make sure I squash you like the bug you are."

"Stupefy!" Amber yelled.

Isabella lifted her wand. _Protego!_ A blue shield went up, blocking the spell and throwing it back at Amber. Whose eyes widened as she jumped out of the way.

"How did you do that? Your mouth didn't even open!" Amber yelled as she got up.

Isabella didn't say anything. _Incarcerous!_ Ropes flew out of Isabella's wand, wrapping around Amber so that both her arms and legs were restrained. She couldn't move and dropped her wand.

_Pertrificus Totalus!_

Amber's body went rigid and she fell over. Isabella walked over, face blank, and stood over a scared Amber; she picked up Amber's wand and pocketed it.

"As much as I want to, I'm not going to hurt you, but I'm taking you to Dumbledore. Hopefully you will be expelled." Isabella said in a icy voice, that made Amber shudder in fear.

_Wingardium Leviosa!_ Amber started to lift from the ground, hovering in the air.

Isabella walked out of the room and down the stairs to the common room, with Amber flouting behind her.

When she saw Sirius tears came to her eyes. She knew that she shouldn't believe what Amber said, but everything she said Sirius did was true, and then there was what Lily had said. He gave her a gift her made himself, said that he cared about her, then told her that he loved her and she slept with him. And he did ask her out after Angel gave her a make-over. She could practically hear her heart breaking. _It was all a lie._

She wiped her eyes and continued to walk out of the common room, ignoring the looks she was getting for others as Amber floated behind her.

When the Marauders saw her they all got up. Sirius saw her tear stained face and grew concerned. "Isabella what's wrong?"

She continued to walk, not saying anything. He grabbed her hand and asked again. "What's wrong, where are you going?"

"Don't touch me." Sirius barely held her, she said it so softly.

"What?" He asked confused.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" She pushed him away and he fell. With her free hand she took off the necklace that he had given her and threw it at his feet. "Here take it back, I don't want it, you can keep the bike, I don't care." She said sadly and continued to walk out of the common room.

It was dead silent as the door closed behind her and the floating Amber. Sirius numbly picked up the necklace, looking at it. The two colors were still swirling together; she still cared for him. He looked at where she had just been standing. _Why?_

James helped him stand up. "Come on, lets go up to the room." He said softly.

Sirius just nodded and let James lead him up to their dormitory, Peter following. Remus watched as the portrait close itself after Isabella left.

* * *

Isabella pointed her wand at her face murmuring a quiet "Tergeo" clearing her face of tear stains, before continuing to the Headmaster's office. She had been to his office at the beginning of the year to discuss her transferring, and Lily had told her the current password.

"Sugar Quills." The gargoyle moved, reliving a staircase that lead to Dumbledore's office. She walked up them quickly and knocked on the door.

"Enter"

She opened the door, and walked into the office, Amber floating in behind her. When the door was closed, Isabella ended the levitating charm, making Amber fall to the ground. The portraits and Dumbledore looked at her confused.

"Miss Griffin, why is Miss. Brown tied and petrified?"

Isabella sat in the chair opposite Dumbledore and looked at him with a blank face. "So she can't get away." She said emotionless.

"And why, may I ask, don't you want her to 'get away'?" He asked.

"So she can be here while I tell you what she told me." Isabella answered.

The Headmaster looked at her curiously. "What did she tell you?"

Isabella glared over at Amber. "That she was the one who made me fall down the stairs, she then said that since her plan didn't work she was going to get me out of her way permanently."

Dumbledore's eyes lost there twinkle. "And do you know why she attacked you?"

Isabella nodded. "Because I was in contact and currently the girlfriend of Sirius Black."

Dumbledore looked at Amber with a grim look on his face. He took out his wand and conjured another chair, before removing the spells that were cast on Amber. He put his wand away and motioned to the seat. "Miss. Brown, please sit down." When she did he continued. "Is what Miss Griffin saying true? Did you really attempt to end her life because she is dating Mr. Black?"

Amber shook her head. "She's lying Headmaster, I would never do that, It was her that attacked me and brought me here so that I would get expelled. She got jealous when she found out that Sirius liked me and was going to break up with her!"

Isabella scoffed and crossed her arms. "Lying is a sin Brown." She hissed. Amber winced and Isabella smirked. _She's afraid, good, she should be._

Dumbledore calmly stood up and walked over to a cabinet by his desk and took out a shallow stone basin with odd runes and symbols carved around the edge. Inside was something that was a whitish silver color, and was a cloud-like substance that swirled around inside the basin.

"Do you know what this is?" Dumbledore asked calmly.

"It's a Pensieve. It stores a persons memory so that they could go back and see what happened, just in cast they forgot or didn't see something that happened while the memory took place. Professor do you want me to give you the memory of what happened?" Isabella asked.

Dumbledore smiled and nodded. "Yes Miss Griffin, that is exactly what I want you to do. That way I can see for myself what took place."

Isabella nodded and put her wand to her temple and thought about what happened in the dormitories. Amber looked at her wide eyed as Isabella pulled a silver-white strand from her head and put it in the Pensieve.

Dumbledore taped the edge of it with his wand and all of a sudden a hologram-type thing can out of the Pensieve and replayed the scene that took place in the dormitory. When it was over Dumbledore was silent while he put it away before turning to face the two girls, his face grim.

"Miss Griffin, thank you for bringing Miss. Brown here, instead of doing anything irrational. 25 points to Gryffindor. I would like you to leave, I want to talk to Miss Brown alone."

Isabella smiled weakly at the Headmaster and stood. "Of course, Headmaster. Goodnight." She left the room.

* * *

When she entered the common room she saw that it was empty; she was glad. She didn't want to be questioned. Before she could go up the staircase a voice stopped her.

"Why did you do that to him?" She turned and saw James sitting in a chair by the fire.

"What?"

He stood angrily and walked over to her. She suddenly noticed how much taller he was. "You bloody well know what! Why did you do that to Sirius! He didn't do anything and you yell and him and give back the gift that he spent months making for you! He's hurt and confused, wondering why your so mad at him and what he did!"

Tears came to her eyes as she looked at James wide eyed and backed away. "I'm sorry, I didn't know."

James scowled. "What? You didn't know what?"

She looked down. "That he cared that much. I didn't know if he cared at all. I didn't know if I was just some temporary girlfriend until he found someone better." She walked over to the couch and sat down. "I found out that it was Amber Brown who pushed me down the stairs. She wanted me to stay away from Sirius, saying that he was hers. I told her to go away and stop stalking Sirius. She got mad and tried to kill me to get me out of the way. Tonight she told me that she was going to get me out of the way permanently so she could go out with him. She said the only reason he asked me out was because I suddenly became pretty and he felt sorry for me. I didn't believe her and said he asked me out because he likes me. But she just laughed and said

"'I bet he got you something he _made himself,_ saying that it shows how much he cares. Then later told you that he _loved you_. And you, being the whore you are, gave yourself to him. It's the same story every time, ask any girl he went out with.' I couldn't help but think of everything and force the pieces together. He didn't ask me out until I was pretty, gave me something he made himself, and then he told me he loved me, and...I slept with him. I thought about how he never said he loved me after that and all I could think was that 'great, now that he's got what he wanted he'll break up with me.' I knew his reputation and thought he changed, I know he has now, but then Brown kept repeating everything I feared and I...I just couldn't take it."

She started to cry and James put an arm around her shoulders waiting for her to continue. She put her head on his shoulder and continued. "I told her to shut up, but she continued to say that he didn't care and that he was going to dump me and go out with her. She said she was going to make sure that this time I didn't get away and that she would finish me off and take Sirius. She then attacked me, but I blocked the spelled and petrified her and tied her up, then levitated her to bring her to the Headmaster's office.

"But when I saw Sirius everything she said came back to me and I just got angry. I know that I shouldn't have believed her, that she was lying, but then I remembered Lily saying that before I came Sirius would just date a girl until they had sex and then dump them and I don't know, it hurt, it hurt bad, to hear Amber say he didn't care. I don't know what I was thinking when I gave him the necklace back, I should have known that he did love me when I saw the hurt in his eyes, but I ignored it because of my anger." She sighed and bowed her head.

James was silent for a minute. "What happened to Brown?"

Isabella shrugged. "I don't know, Dumbledore didn't say what her punishment would be when I left them alone. I hope she gets expelled."

He nodded. "You know it's true that Sirius used to date, do, then dump a girl, but when you came he changed. He was still the same annoying Padfoot, but he didn't go out with any girls. Usually he's been with about ten girls the first month back. But when you came he started to like you and wanted you to like him back. When you started you go out he started to fall for you, the necklace proves it. Sirius said that if the two colors mix then the two people they represent, that the two love each other. If you and Sirius had sex," Isabella blushed. "And he didn't break up with you yet, then he really does love you."

Isabella looked up at James. "Do you think he'll forgive me?"

"Yes." A voice said behind them. Isabella turned and saw Sirius standing there. James stood up.

"Well I think that I'm going to go to my own room and go to bed, night all." He left the common room, leaving Sirius and Isabella alone.

"How long have you been standing there?" She asked quietly.

He sat down next to her. "I started to listen when you started to explain."

She threw her arms around him and hid her tear stained face from him. "I'm sorry Sirius." She wispered into his chest.

He ran a hand through her hair. "It's okay." He said soothingly.

She shook her head. "No it's not, I should have never believed her. I should have trusted you." She paused. "You can break up with me if you want."

He took the necklace out of his pocket and put it around her neck. She looked at him and put a hand over the crystal.

"Why would I want to do a stupid thing like that? I understand why you gave it back, and I forgive you. I knew you still loved me when I looked at the crystal, and if you looked at it you'd realize the same thing."

She hugged him. "I don't deserve you."

He hugged her back tightly. "No, it's me that doesn't deserve you. I still don't know why someone as smart and pretty as you chose a prat like me." Isabella laughed and looked up at Sirius.

"I guess it doesn't matter now, because we're stuck with each other. But I couldn't be happier."

Sirius smiled and kissed her. When he pulled back she was smiling also. "I think we should go to bed, we do have class tomorrow." She said.

Sirius nodded and helped her stand.

Isabella started to walk up the girls staircase, but Sirius put his foot on the step, turning it into a slide and causing Isabella fall back into his arms.

"Goodnight." He whispered before kissing her again.

She smiled at him. "Goodnight." She pulled away and ran up the stairs. Sirius smiled to himself and went to his own dormitory. He was glad that the problems were over.

Little did Sirius know, that that problem was just the beginning.

* * *

**REVIEW!**

**LadySoftball **


	11. Surprise!

**Surprises!**

A concerned Lily stood outside the bathroom of the girls dormitories. "Izzy, are you okay? You've been in there for a while and breakfast is about to start."

Isabella, who was inside the bathroom, lifted her head. "I'm fine Lils. I'll be..." She didn't get to finish, a wave of nausea washed over her and she began to throw up again. After a minute it stopped and she stood up.

"Isabella?" Came from outside the door.

"One sec Lily." She flushed the toilet and walked over to the sink to wash her mouth out and brush her teeth. Once she was done she unlocked the door and walked out.

"Izzy are you feeling ill? Maybe you shouldn't go to class today. I'll walk you to the Hospital Wing." Lily began to drag her out of the room, but Isabella wrenched her arm out of Lily's grip.

"Lily! I'm fine. I probably just ate something that didn't agree with me. Don't worry." _Or that's what I keep telling myself_. She thought.

Lily protested. "But-"

"How about we go to the Hospital Wing after classes, if it'll make you feel better, okay?" Isabella suggested.

Lily thought about it, then nodded. "Fine, come on before we're late for breakfast."

Isabella nodded and followed.

* * *

Lily and Isabella sat down at the Gryffindor table, and began eating breakfast. A little while later Remus and Peter entered the Great Hall, sitting across from Lily and Isabella. 

Lily smiled at them. "Morning Remus, Peter. Where are James and Sirius?"

Remus smiled back, shooting a worried glance at Isabella, who was just staring at her plate. "They'll meet us in class. We couldn't wake them up and they put locking charms on their curtains. Isabella are you okay?"

She looked up surprised. Remus could see the dark circles under her eyes. She gave a weak smile. "I'm fine Remus, just a stomach ache."

Peter stopped eating. "Maybe you should go to the Hospital wing."

Isabella shook her head. "Not you too Peter, Lily has been bugging me all morning about going there."

Lily protested. "Izzy, you might be sick, you should get checked out before something happens."

Remus nodded. "She's right Isabella. You should get checked out."

Isabella was getting annoyed, the emotion turned to anger. Standing up she slammed her hand down on the table, surprising Lily, Remus, and Peter. "I already said that I was going to go after classes! So just leave me ALONE!" She stormed out of the Great Hall, ignoring the looks people were giving her.

Lily and Remus exchanged confused looks, before quickly following Isabella, Peter tagging along with a piece of toast still in his mouth.

They followed Isabella up to the second floor, watching as she entered the girl's bathroom. Lily quickly followed, but Remus and Peter waited outside the door.

Lily found Isabella leaning over a toilet, emptying her stomach.

"Izzy! What's wrong?"

Isabella was crying. "I'm sorry for yelling at you Lily. I just don't feel good, I've been like this since we got back from break three months ago. That's why I didn't try-out for Quidditch, whenever I went into the air I felt sick."

Lily held back Isabella's hair as she threw up again. There was a giggling sound behind Lily. She turned and saw Moaning Myrtle floating there, with glee in her eyes.

"Ohhhh, it seems she's not feeling well. Did something happen?" She asked unconcerned.

Lily glared. "Go away Myrtle."

Myrtle started to get teary. "I just asked a question. You don't have to get all mean. You think you're so much better than me because your alive and I'm...sniff...dead." She started sobbing and Lily just told her to go away again. With a wail Myrtle dived into her toilet. Lily rolled her eyes.

"Come on Izzy, we're going to the Hospital wing now." Lily helped Isabella stand up and lead her outside the bathroom.

She turned to Remus. "Remus, I'm taking her to the Hospital wing, go to class and tell Professor McGonagall where we are."

Remus nodded and helped escort Isabella to the Hospital Wing before he and Peter left the girls.

Lily and Isabella entered the Hospital wing; Madame Pomfrey was putting vials of potion in the cabinet. When she saw them she turned and greeted them. "Hello dears, what can I do for you?"

"Izzy stomach isn't feeling well, I was hoping you could check her out." Lily answered.

Madame Pomfrey nodded and turned to Isabella. "Just sit on the bed dear and I'll examine you."

Isabella sat down and Madame Pomfrey moved next to her. Taking her wand Pomfrey waved it and said spells under her breath.

"Oh My." Pomfrey muttered.

"What? What's wrong?" Isabella asked.

Pomfrey just continued to wave her wand. "Just a second dear, let me finish." With one last wave a pick glow appeared in front of Isabella's stomach.

"What does that mean?"Isabella asked anxiously.

Pomfrey hesitated for a moment. "Well my dear, it means your...pregnant. Congratulations."

Lily gasped, but Isabella could no longer hear her. The room suddenly became fuzzy, and she was soon surrounded by blackness.

* * *

**REVIEW**

**LadySoftball**


	12. Shocking Confessions

**_Shocking Confessions_**

"Pregnant...?" Isabella whispered in disbelief. Lily put an arm around her shoulders. They were sitting in Lily's dorm room, on her couch.

"It's okay Izzy...The baby is Sirius's...right?" Lily asked. Isabella glared.

"Of course it is! What kind of person do you think I am, Lily!"

Lily flinched. "I'm sorry Izzy, but when did you two...um.."

"Have sex? New Years. After you and James left. Oh Lily! What am I going to do?! How do I tell Sirius?!" She started to cry into her hands. Lily hugged her, and started to rock her.

"Shh, it's okay, everything will be fine. I'll help you, don't worry." The room was silent, except for Isabella's crying and Lily's comforting words.

Lily looked at her watch. "Izzy, it's lunch time, are you hungry?" Isabella nodded. "Do you want to go to the Great Hall?"

Isabella shook her head. "You can go to lunch if you want, I don't want to face Sirius yet."

Lily nodded and stood up. "I'll bring you something to eat and don't worry about classes, I'll tell the Professors that you're sick."

"Thank you Lily. Please don't tell Sirius."

Lily smiled. "I won't. Don't worry Izzy, everything will be fine." She walked out.

Isabella sighed. "I wish I could believe you."

* * *

Lily sat next to James and started to grab food. The Marauders shared a look and Sirius was first to talk. "Remus said that Isabella went to the Hospital Wing, what's wrong?"

Lily smiled. _Sirius never cared about any of his previous girlfriends this much, I'm glad. Maybe he'll stay with Izzy. But then again..._

"She's fine Sirius, just a stomach ache."

Sirius was still a little confused, he looked at James.

'Time of the month.' he mouthed

"Oooohhhh, right." Sirius said in realization.

Lily hit James over the head. "Ow..What?!" She just glared.

Remus chuckled. "Will Isabella be going to classes tomorrow?"

Lily paused. "I hope. She..she really doesn't feel well."

"Feel hopefully she'll be well enough to come watch us beat Ravenclaw for the cup next weekend. I feel sorry for next years Quidditch team. They won't have the best Chaser that ever lived!" James said smirking.

Lily nodded. "Yes Slytherin just won't be as good when Morrison is gone."

James looked at her shocked.

Sirius let out a bark-like laughed. "Ooooo Jamie, she got you there."

James glared. "Shut up Padfoot." He threw an apple at him.

Sirius dodged laughing. "Getting rusty there Prongs, guess you aren't as good as you think." He laughed didn't dodge the mash potatoes thrown at him. Remus, Peter, and James laughed while Sirius wiped the potatoes off his face. He looked at a strand of his hair.

"You got it in my hair, my beautiful hair!" He whined.

Lily rolled her eyes and pointed her wand at Sirius. _Tergeo _With a flick of her wand his hair was clean.

Sirius sighed dramatically. "Oh thank you, my wonderful Tiger-Lily. You just saved you boyfriends life. For I would have hexed him for getting my hair dirty."

James snickered. "You sound like a girl Sirius, I don't know how you got Isabella to like you."

Sirius looked at himself in his spoon. "With my ruggedly good looks and high intellect."

Lily smiled. "Wow Black I didn't even know you knew what intellect meant."

James smirked. "Oooooo, she got you Siri." Sirius threw a napkin at him. James threw a carrot, but Sirius blocked it, making it hit Remus. Remus was just about to drink his pumpkin juice when the carrot hit him, making him spill the juice on an eating Peter.

Sirius and James laughed, while Remus helped Peter wipe his face. "Sorry Peter." Remus apologized, shooting James and Sirius a look.

"Right, sorry Wormtail." James said smirking.

Sirius was still chuckling, James elbowed him. "Right, sorry." He said, not really sounding like he ment it.

Lily rolled her eyes and stood up. "Could you boys be any more immature?"

"We could try if you want." Sirius suggested.

She rolled her eyes and picked up a plate loaded with food. "I'm going to go give this to Isabella. I'll meet you all in class."

Sirius went to stand up. "No. I'll bring it to her."

"NO!" The boys looked at her surprised, she blushed. "Um, I mean, She doesn't want you to see her while she's sick, you know how us girls are, haha. Plus she's in my room, not the girls dorm." She said nervously, before walking out of the Great Hall.

"What was that about?" Sirius asked, sitting down.

The other boys shrugged.

* * *

"Did you bring any pickles and butter?" Isabella asked.

Lily nodded and gave her the plate she made. She grimaced when Isabella dipped the pickles in the butter and eat it. "Does that actually taste good?"

"Yes and for some reason I've been craving it for a while. Thanks for helping me Lily." Isabella said.

Lily smiled and sat on the bed next to Isabella. "Your my best friend Izzy, of course I'm going to help you. I've already figured it out so no one else has to know that your..pregnant."

Isabella looked at Lily, surprised. "How?"

"Well, you said that you've been pregnant ever since the end of December, it's now March. That's two and a half months. We graduate in June, then you'll be five months in, you won't be that big, and your robes will cover your stomach. You just have to make sure no one gets close enough to touch your stomach."

Isabella smiled humorlessly. "Lily I think your forgetting who my boyfriend is. Sirius is rather dense sometimes, but I think he'll be suspicious if I avoid letting him touch me."

Lily looked away and shrugged. "You could always tell him."

Isabella stood up. "No! I don't want him to know. It would be unfair, he'll feel like he's responsible."

"He is responsible." Lily muttered, Isabella glared.

"It's my fault. I...I didn't ask him to use protection. I don't want him to know, I want him to become an Auror, live his dreams."

Lily stood up. "What about your dreams, you want to be a Healer."

"I can still be a Healer, after I have the baby. Sirius doesn't have to know!" Isabella said loudly.

"But what about after you have the baby, I think Sirius will notice when your stomach is as big as a basketball and a baby appears! And what about your parents! You have to tell them sooner or later!" Lily yelled back

Isabella turned her back to Lily. "Then I'll leave! After graduation I'll go back to Italy or to Bulgaria. I have family there!"

"So you're going to tell them! If that happens then they will tell your parents!"

"Then I'll go to America. I'll start over, live as a muggle, I don't care." Isabella muttered.

Lily walked over to Isabella and grabbed her shoulders, turning her to face her. "Do you know how stupid you sound?! It would be so much easier if you tell Sirius and your parents!" Isabella started to cry again and Lily hugged her. "Just tell him, he'll understand."

"But...but what what if he doesn't and he dumps me?" Isabella whispered.

Lily hugged her tighter before looking her in the eye. "Then he's not the right guy for you, then he's exactly the man I thought he was. Before you came Sirius would go from one girl to another, there is something about you that he loves. He wouldn't let you leave that easily. If you leave without telling him why, he'll forget about becoming an Auror and spend his life trying to find you. Just tell him."

Isabella closed her eyes and nodded. "I'm tell him, but after Gryffindor plays Ravenclaw, and win the cup."

"Why?" Lily asked confused.

Isabella smiled a little and sat on the bed. "You don't understand Qudditch Lily and you don't love Qudditch it as much as Sirius and James do. I don't want to ruin the most important game of the year, their last game in Hogwarts, because of something that could have been prevented."

Lily nodded and sat down in one of her chairs. "What about your parents?"

"I'll tell them after graduation."

Lily leaned forward. "How will they take it?"

Isabella laid back. "Papa will be angry. Ever since Antonio died he's been very overprotective. Mama will be disappointed, but also a little happy, she has always wanted grandchildren. So when Papa tries to kill Sirius, Mama will stop him."

Lily laughed and looked at her watch. "Class is about to start, do you want to go?" Isabella shook her head and didn't get up.

"You go, Miss Head Girl, wouldn't want to keep you from your classes for long."

Lily mock glared and threw a throw pillow at Isabella; it missed her. Isabella smiled a little as Lily left.

She stared at the ceiling in a daze. "I have two weeks until I have to tell Sirius."

* * *

"GRYFFINDOR! GRYFFINDOR! GRYFFINDOR! GRYFFINDOR!"

Lily covered her ears as the Gryffindors cheered. She moved through the crowd and sat next to Isabella, who was sitting on the couch halfheartedly drinking water, knowing she couldn't have any of the firewhiskey they were passing around, much to Lily's displeasure.

"So when are you going to tell him?"

Isabella sighed. "In a little bit, maybe after the party."

Lily sighed. "You can't keep this from him much longer, your already three months along." She followed Isabella's gaze; she was staring at a laughing Sirius.

"I just want him to celebrate his victory." She drank the rest of her water. "James was looking for you, he said that it was something important."

Lily looked around. "Where is he?"

"Ummm, waiting outside the common room, he looked really nervous about something." Isabella shrugged.

Lily raised an eyebrow. "Thanks, tell me how it goes with Sirius." She got up and walked away.

Isabella watched her go and didn't notice someone take Lily's spot on the couch. "Tell her how what 'goes with Sirius'?"

Isabella turned surprised. "Sirius!"

He smirked. "The one and only. Now what was Lily talking about?"

Isabella looked down. "We need to talk." Sirius's smile faded a bit.

"Well that doesn't sound good."

Isabella got up and Sirius followed. She walked up the boys staircase, then into the 7th year dorms.

"Why are we in here?" Sirius asked confused, Isabella closed the door, all sounds from the party becoming muffled.

"To be alone."

Sirius smirked and tried to wrap his arms around Isabella's waist, but she quickly avoided him. "Not for that Sirius. I need to talk to you about something."

"What?"

"You might want to sit down." Isabella said not looking him in the eye.

Sirius looked worried. "Isabella, what's wrong? You're not..breaking up with me, are you?"

Isabella shook her head and Sirius let out a sigh of relief, but was still confused. "Then what's wrong?"

"I...want to..congratulate you on the wonderful Qudditch game you played today. And...yeah." She laughed nervously.

Sirius smirked. "I know that's not what you wanted to talk about, but thanks."

Isabella shuffled her feet. "Well...Are you sure you don't want to sit down?" She said avoiding the point.

"I'm sure."

"Really? Because it might be easier-"

"Just tell me what you want to say!" He yelled

"I'm pregnant!" She covered her face with her hand and leaned against the wall.

Sirius's eyes were wide. "What?"

She looked into his eyes. "I'm pregnant."

"Who's the father?"

Isabella glared. "You are, you idiot!" She started to cry and slide down the wall, legs stretched out in front of her.

Sirius sat next to her, putting his arm around her. "But we only did it once." He muttered.

Isabella shrugged. "Sometimes, that's all it takes."

"What happens now?" Sirius asked, looking straight ahead.

She wiped the tears from her eyes. "Well, after I tell my parents I'll live with them, if they let me. When the baby is old enough I'll start my training to become a Healer, then buy my own house. Then...I don't know."

Sirius looked at her. "And what about me?"

Isabella shrugged. "You can become an Auror, liked you wanted, and do what you planned to do after graduating." Sirius stared at her blankly and Isabella looked away, closing her eyes.

More tears fell when Sirius removed his arm from her shoulders.

She opened them in surprised when his hand rested on her stomach and the other wiped the tears away. "After graduation I plan to be with you. I love you, nothing can change that." He rubbed her stomach. "Nothing."

Isabella smiled. "Thank you."

Sirius cupped her face and smiled. "For what?"

She closed her eyes and leaned into his touch. "I was so scared. I thought that you might leave me."

Sirius leaned his forehead against Isabella's. "Is that what you really think of me? That I'll run away when trouble comes, that I won't support you?"

Isabella shook her head. "No, but I wanted you to."

He smiled. "Well, to bad, I'm not going anywhere. I guess you stuck with me."

Isabella smiled back. "Oh woe as me, what ever am I to do?"

"Well I can think of something." He put an arm around her waist.

She leaned in close and his lips met hers in a sweet and gentle kiss. She leaned back and smiled.

"I love you Sirius."

"I love you, too Isabella."

Their lips met once again and they became oblivious to the word around them.

"Oh darn, it seems this room is occupied." Isabella looked up surprised and Sirius annoyed.

A blank Remus and a blushing Peter stood in the doorway.

"Kind of busy here Moony." Sirius told him. Isabella stood up and dusted off her robes.

"No, I think I'll leave and let you boys have your room back."

As Isabella was closing the door she heard Sirius whining. "Aaawwwww Moony, you had to ruin the moment."

She laughed.

* * *

**REVIEW!**

**LadySoftball**


	13. Homeward Bound

**_Homeward Bound_**

The next morning Isabella walked into the Great Hall, feeling self conscious. As if everyone could tell what she was hiding under her robes. She quickly walked over to Lily, who was sitting by herself, and sat down next to her. It was Sunday and it was early, meaning James, Sirius, and Peter were still sleeping, and Remus was most likely in the library, returning some books.

Lily smiled back. "So, did you tell him?"

Isabella nodded. Lily looked expectant. "Well? What happened?"

Isabella put pancakes on her plate and went for the eggs next. "Well he said he understood, that he loves me, and wants to be with me."

Lily sighed in relief and put her left hand over her heart. "Oh thank God."

Isabella smiled and looked at Lily. When she did her eyes widened and she gasped. "Lily!"

Lily looked at her confused. "What?"

Isabella pointed at Lily's left hand. "On your hand, is that an..."

Lily put her hand over Isabella's mouth. "Shhhh!"

Isabella's eyes were still a little wide when Lily removed her hand. "Is that an engagement ring?" She whispered.

Lily blushed and nodded.

Isabella squealed quietly. "So that's what James wanted. Did you say yes?"

Lily rolled her eyes. "No, I said turned him down and took the ring for the heck of it. Of course I said yes!"

Isabella giggled. "I'm sorry, it's just such a shock. You're getting married!"

"Shhhh!" Lily covered her mouth again, but she was smiling. "Don't say it so loud."

Isabella pulled Lily's hand away. "Sorry. So when is it, did you tell your parents?"

Lily smiled widely. "When I wen't out in the hall I was confused, why would James be out there?...

_Flashback_

_The portrait hole closed behind Lily. She looked around. "James?"_

_A burst of light made Lily turn, wand out, but she lowered her it confused; there was a piece of paper stuck to the wall across from her. She walked forward and pulled it off the wall, reading it._

My dear Lily-flower,

Hopefully it's you who is reading it and if it is please come to the Head's dorm.

Love,

The handsome, brilliant, brave, and courageous James Potter.

_Lily rolled her eyes. She put the letter in her pocket and went to the Head's dorm, where she assumed James was. She stopped in front of the portrait of a red fox and blond haired girl._

"_Unity." Lily said and the blond haired girl, Elizabeth, smiled and opened. Lily stepped inside and heard a quiet. "Good Luck." She looked at the closing portrait in confusion. She didn't take long to consider the girls words because as soon as the door closed the common room became pitch black._

_Lily raised her wand. **Lumos! **Light appeared at the end of her wand, but she still couldn't see James._

"_James! If this is a prank I swear I will..." She trailed off as the lights were turned on and she gasped as fireworks began to shoot off into the air. She expected the sparks to disappear, but instead they turned into rose petals_

_One last firework went off and James walked down his staircase wearing a suit._

"_James, what is this?" Lily asked confused. James just smiled and grabbed her hands._

"_Lily I've loved you since the first time I saw you in first year. I know I've been a prat and a bit arrogant, and I embarrassed you when one of my pranks backfired. But I want you to know that I love you."_

"_I love you too, but what-"_

_James put a finger to her lips. "Please, let me finish." Lily nodded and James removed his finger. He then got down on one knee; Lily gasped. He ignored her and took out a little black box._

"_Lily, I was so happy when you said you would go out with me and now I hope you make me even happier, so Lilian Evans will you marry me?"_

_He opened the velvet box and held up a diamond ring. Lily was shocked and opened and closed her mouth._

"_yes" She whispered, then smiled. "Yes!"_

_James stood up, smiling widely, and put the ring on her finger. Once it was on he picked her up and spun her around, he set her down and kissed her._

_End Flashback_

Isabella sighed. "That's so romantic. So did you tell your parents yet? When is the wedding?"

"I sent them a letter yesterday. James said that he wanted to get married as so as possible, so probably over the summer."

Isabella sat back and pouted. "But Lily I'll be as big as a beach ball by then. How am I supposed to look pretty like that?"

Lily smirked. "Well, by then you'll be glowing with motherhood so it doesn't matter. Plus it only matters how I look."

Isabella rolled her eyes. "Whatever, Mrs. Potter."

Lily blushed a bit. "It's so strange, I used to hate James and now I love him. I mean, we're getting married."

There was a gasp behind them and Isabella and Lily turned in surprise. A group of girls at the Ravenclaw table across from them were looking at them and whispering excitedly, some even looked disappointed.

Lily sighed. "Well, I guess the cats out of the bag."

Isabella smiled. "It doesn't matter. Come on." She stood up. "Let start planning, you only have about...hhhmmm...five months before your big day."

Lily smiled and got up, linking her arm with Isabella's. As they walked out they pasted James and Sirius, both looking very tired. Isabella went up to James and kissed him on the cheek.

"Congratulations James." James blinked and looked at Isabella, then Lily. A smile spread across his face.

"My my, Lily-flower, didn't take you long to go brag to your friends."

Lily blushed, Sirius looked confused, and Isabella smiled. "I think by now everyone in the Great Hall knows, and by the end of the day the whole school." Isabella giggled again.

"Okay, I'm officially confused. What's going on?" Sirius asked.

Isabella smirked and gave him a quick kiss. "Ask James." She moved away and grabbed Lily's hand, leading her away.

Isabella and Lily laughed when they heard a loud. "WHAT?!"

"Come on lets go find Alice, I bet she'll love to hear the news." Lily groaned and Isabella dragged her away.

* * *

Sirius, James, Remus, and Peter were watching Isabella eat with fascination, disgust, and awe. 

"Does that taste good?" Peter asked.

Isabella smirked and dipped another pickle in the butter and then the jam before eating it. "Yep."

James made a face. "So do you really like that, or is it because of the thing with the thing." He started to motion to his stomach. Sirius and Isabella had told the rest of the boys about Isabella back in April, and it was now May 24th. Isabella still couldn't get the look Remus had made out of her head; he looked so sad.

Ironically, Remus was the first to figure it out. Isabella was constantly throwing up, was moody, had a strange taste in food, and went back to wearing the baggy robes. After that Sirius told James and Peter. Remus had given Sirius a talking to and James congratulated him.

Isabella smiled, she was used to the questions. "Yes James, it's because of the thing with the thing. You sure you don't want any?"

"No, thanks." They all said.

"Hopefully my son won't eat like this." Sirius muttered.

Isabella smiled and stood up. "It's going to be a girl."

"How do you know?" Remus asked.

Isabella lips formed a secret smile. "A woman always knows. I'll see you guys later, I have to study for the N.E.W.Ts, which are next week. Lily won't leave me alone until I study more than 9 hours a day. You four better hide before she finds you." She raised an eyebrows and left.

Sirius sighed, James patted him on the back. "No worries mate, even if it is a girl, she could be a prankster. Or she could marry one, or she could marry my future son."

"Lily's pregnant too?" Peter asked stupidly.

James rolled his eyes. "No Wormtail. I mean after we're married. Lily doesn't want to have any fun until after." Peter blushed in embarrassment.

Remus got up. "Well, I'm going to study, anyone want to join me?"

Sirius waved a hand, dismissing the idea. "Nah, we'll do that later, we have loads of time." Peter nodded his head in agreement and James continued to eat.

Remus smirked. "You do know that you have to study for N.E.W.Ts, right?"

Sirius shrugged. "I didn't study for the O.W.Ls until a couple days before and I did fine, so did James, and Pete- Oh, you better start studying man." Peter looked at Sirius wide eyed. Remus rolled his eyes.

"Come on Peter, I'll help you study." Remus left, Peter stumbling after him, food in his arms.

"Sooooooooo" Sirius said looking at James. "What do you want to do?"

James shrugged. "Quidditch?"

Sirius smirked. "Let's go." They both got up.

* * *

"I can't believe it. Do they even care about their futures? How can they play Qudditch at a time like this?" Lily muttered looking out the window from her seat. 

Isabella smirked. "Did you really expect them to buckle down and study, they'll do that the day before the first test."

Lily sighed and turned back around, taking out another book. "I know, but I thought that because James is Head Boy now he would be a little more responsible. Oh well."

Isabella looked out the window, it was a nice day. "Lily can't we go outside to study?" She whined.

Lily rolled her eyes. "No, because you just want to see Sirius. Him and James are too much of a distraction. We need to study in solitude." She continued to read.

Isabella sighed dramatically. "But LLLLLLLiiiiillllllyyyyyyy, we've been studying every night for the past month. I feel like my brain is going to explode."

Lily didn't look up. "Stop whining, your starting to sound like Sirius. You'll thank me when you do good on your N.E.W.Ts and become the second best Healer in London."

Isabella raised an eyebrow. "Second best? Who'll be the best?"

"Me." Lily said simply.

Isabella rolled her eyes. "Yeah right Lily, I've been studying to become a Healer ever since I was 10. Don't think you can do better because you study more."

Lily shrugged and continued to read. Isabella leaned back and felt her stomach, it was getting big. She had already heard fat comments from a lot of girls. She was so glad that school would soon be over, but was dreading going home too her parents.

_I should probably tell them without Sirius, that is if I still want my baby to have a father._

Isabella began to twiddle her thumbs and whistle a bit, trying to annoy Lily. I worked. Lily glared at her, but Isabella looked away innocently.

Lily rolled her eyes. "And to think you were a bookworm before you came here, what happened?"

"Sirius became my boyfriend and forced me over to the dark side." Was Isabella's instant reply.

Lily rolled her eyes. "Izzy, you should just study. You'll feel more confident for the test."

Isabella rolled her eyes. "Lily, relax, your making me stressed. And don't worry I'm totally ready for the N.E.W.Ts."

* * *

"I'm not ready for this!" Isabella wailed a week later, the day of the first test, Transfiguration. Fifth and seventh years were all standing in the entrance hall, waiting to be let back in, class by class. 

Sirius put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "You'll do fine, relax."

She jerked away from him. "Why are you so calm! I want to pull my hair out, I'm so nervous. What if I make a mistake and fail?"

Sirius just smiled and put his hands on her shoulders. "RRReeeeellllllaaaaaaaxxxxxxx, you studied every day, for nine hours, the last month. You're ready, now close your eyes and take deep breaths."

Isabella closed her eyes and filled her lungs with air, then slowly released it. She opened her eyes and smiled at Sirius. It faded when the Great Hall doors opened and the seventh years were asked to enter.

Sirius kissed her on the cheek and whispered in her ear. "Good luck."

"You too."

They both walked in and were told to chose one of the desks, all facing the staff-table end of the Hall where Professor McGonagall stood facing them. When everyone was seated and quiet she turned over a huge hourglass on the desk behind her. "You may begin."

Isabella turned over her test, heart pounding. She read the first question, answered it, read the second, answered it. The questions were all challenging, but answerable, she could remember the answers from her studying. She smiled slightly and continued to write.

Two hours later Isabella walked out of the Great Hall with a sigh of relief. Now all that was left was the practical examination, which took place after lunch.

Lily and Isabella were silent as they ate. Soon it was time for the practical examination.

The students were called forward in small group, in alphabetical order. Lily and Sirius had already been called and didn't return, so she didn't know how they did.

Isabella sighed, the Gs were next..

"Good luck." Remus said quietly. She smiled.

Isabella left in a group made up of four students, Michel Grafeer, Johnathon Grape, David Greengrass, and Kaliyn Goodfellow.

"Professor Marchbanks is free Miss Griffin." Professor McGonagall pointed to a tiny, stooped witch who had a wrinkled face. Isabella soon found out that Marchbanks was deaf in one ear. So every time Isabella talked she had to make sure she was talking to Marchbanks's right ear.

"Alright, dear." Professor Marchbanks said loudly. "I want you transfigure this desk into an animal, then back again."

Once it was over Isabella went back to common room, but didn't talk to anybody; she started to go over notes for Potions, which was what they were testing the next day. When Sirius tried to get her to stop studying she hexed him. He didn't bother her again.

After the Theory exam, Isabella thought that she did an excellent job, especially since potions was one of her favorite subjects. The practical was a little tougher, she had to brew the Draught of Living Death and she was a second to late to infuse the wormwood with the asphodel at the right time.

Wednesday, Charms, one of Isabella least favorite subjects. Theory was easy, it was just remembering and writing down. But for the practical she had to cast the Imperturbable Charms. She almost broke down when she didn't get it right, but held it in.

Thursday, Herbology. It went okay, and Isabella felt that she did a good job in theory. For the pratical she had to cut off the dead flowers on the Venomous Tentacula without getting hit or cut by the vines. She only got three of the five dead flowers.

On Friday Isabella, Lily, and Remus had the exam in Ancient Runes while Sirius, James, and Peter had the day off. Isabella felt she did a good job, but Lily kept mumbling to herself about runes she got mixed up. When James tried to say something she snapped at him.

Over the weekend Lily and Isabella studied for Defense Against the Dark Arts.

On Monday, Isabella found that the theory was a little hard, some of the questions were about things Isabella didn't even study. For the practical Professor Tofty had her cast the Patronus Charm.

Isabella closed her eyes and thought about her new home and all her new friends, but most of all, Sirius.

"_Expecto Patronum!_" She opened her eyes and was surprised to see that it wasn't her usual patronus, a dog-wolf, it was a Gryphon. It had the body of a lion, the head, wings and talons of an eagle, and the ears of a horse.

Tofty clapped. "Excellent, never in all my years have I ever seen a Gryphon patronus. It takes a very strong witch to have a magical creature as a Patronus. You may go, Miss Griffin." Isabella nodded and quickly left. Once in the hall she stopped and placed a hand on her stomach.

_Powerful witch_

Tuesday, History of Magic. Isabella knew that she had only gotten a A, Acceptable.

Wednesday, Divination, and the last exam. Isabella sat in front of Professor Marchbanks, who held out her palm. Isabella carefully looked at all the lines

"You have many more years to come." Marchbanks nodded

"What else do you see dearie?

"You examined someone important for this very test and will again in future years."

Marchbanks smiled. "Yes, I tested Albus Dumbledore. I'm eager to meet this future student. Can you tell me more?"

"You have lived a happy life, but trouble will come in the future for you."

Professor Marchbanks nodded and wrote Isabella's predictions down. She then took out a crystal ball, wanting to know what Isabella saw.

Isabella looked into the foggy orb. She saw nothing, but soon the fog began to form shapes. "I see a boy, he looks familiar."

"A family member perhaps?" Marchbanks suggested, Isabella shook her head.

"No, I can't really make out his face, but his eyes are a very familiar green. But, he looks sad, lonely. Wait, now there's a boy and a girl with red hair, another boy and girl with brown, a girl with blond hair, and a final with black. They all look about 15, and very sad, like they lost something." Suddenly they all the images disappeared and were replaced by a glowing green skull, with a snake coming out of it's mouth. Isabella gasped and leaned back, she hadn't even noticed that she had leaned so close to the orb.

"What did you see?"

"The Dark Mark." She whispered.

Professor Marchbanks starred at her for a minute before writing something down. "You may go now Miss Griffin, you're done."

Isabella got up. "Thank you." She left and went back to Gryffindor tower and straight to her dorm to sleep off the feeling her prediction gave her. She closed her eyes.

_Who was that sad boy? His eyes...so familar._

* * *

"I feel so sad that we have to leave, Hogwarts has been my second home for the last seven years." Lily said while helping Isabella pack. 

Isabella nodded sadly. "At least you got to spend all seven years here, I only had one year to experience the magnificence that is Hogwarts. But I'm so glad the N.E.W.Ts are over with, but I'm still anxious about the results." Lily opened her mouth, but Isabella interrupted. "Lily we both know that you got the best scores."

Lily glared. "I wasn't going to say anything about my scores, I want to know what your going to do about your parents."

Isabella paused in putting some shirts in her trunk. "If they don't notice anything at first, I'll tell them at dinner."

Lily helped Isabella close her trunk. "Well hopefully everything goes okay. And remember you can always come to my house, I only live an apparation away."

They both took one end of the trunk and lifted it up. "Thank you Lily."

They dropped the trunk at once in the common room. Lily smiled. "You shouldn't be thanking me for being your friend. Now let's get these trunks to the trains." They both picked up one end of their trunks and dragged them out of the common room.

"Hey Lily?"

"Yes Izzy?"

"Where are the guys?" Isabella asked.

"Probably already on the train." Lily answered.

Isabella raised an eyebrow. "You mean James didn't wait for you? He's been staying by your side every second of everyday recently."

Lily sighed. "Yes and it soon became annoying."

Isabella giggled. "Why wouldn't he leave your side in the first place?"

"I stopped James and Sirius from pranking Severus Snape. Snape didn't want my help and called me a mudblood, and he also threatened me. James, being the protective guy he thinks he is, wouldn't leave my side." Lily sighed.

"Severus Snape? You mean that dark haired Slytherin? The one that's always alone?" Isabella asked.

Lily nodded. "Where did you meet him?"

"He was my potions partner, he acted very civil towards me. But when I started to date Sirius he became rather cold. He snapped a lot. Why does he hate Sirius so much?"

Lily hesitated a bit. "Well Sirius, James, and Severus have always hated each other. James said it was hate at first sight. They used to prank Severus a lot, sometimes ever terrorize him. I stopped as many fights as I could, but it didn't really help. Severus hates Sirius the most, though."

"Why?" Isabella whispered.

"Well, Severus started to get suspicious about Remus and wanted to know where he went every month. So Sirius told him if her really wanted to know that he should go to the Whomping Willow, hit the knot on the tree, and go through the tunnal."

Isabella's eyes were wide. "But that's where Remus...Sirius did something that horrible? What happened?"

Lily sighed. "When James heard what Sirius did he, went after Snape. He got to him just in time, but not before Snape found out about Remus. Dumbledore made sure that Snape wouldn't tell anyone, but Remus was still really mad at Sirius. He didn't talk to him for about a month."

Isabella was looking at the ground. "Why didn't I know about that, how come nobody told me?"

"Sirius probably didn't want you to know."

"Has he been pranking Severus all year behind my back?" Isabella said angrily.

Lily shook her head. "If that was happening I wouldn't be dating James. He realized that I wouldn't go out with him until he stopped torturing others for the fun of it. Sirius said that since school was over that they just wanted to play one last prank on Snape."

Isabella glared at the floor. "That's horrible. No one deserves to be treated like that. If I had known..."

Lily nodded. "I know, but Severus wasn't exactly innocent either, no matter how it seemed, sometimes he started it. You shouldn't make a big thing about it. It's over, and Sirius isn't like that any more."

Isabella sighed and Lily and her went inside one of the carriages. "Right." She looked out of the window and looked back at Hogwarts.

When the carriage stopped both girls got off. Lily went straight to the train, but Isabella looked back at the skeleton-like winged horse. She now knew that it was a thestral, she had asked professor Kettleborn. When it looked at her she slowly walked over to it.

"Izzy?" Lily called, but was ignored.

Isabella lifted one of her hands for the horse to smell. She looked into its shining white eyes and at its dragon-like face. It nuzzled her hand and she smiled.

"Good-bye." She whispered.

She walked over to Lily, who was starring at her strangely. "What were you doing?"

Isabella shrugged. "Thought I saw something, come on, lets get on."

Lily narrowed her eyes, but nodded. They got on and searched for the boys. They found them sitting in a compartment in the back of the train. James and Sirius stood to help them with their trunks. Once all was secure they all sat down; Sirius was pouting,

"I wish you would have let us prank the git, he deserves it."

"No one deserves to be pranked." Lily scolled. "I will never approve of your awful pranks."

"They weren't all awful!" James protested. "Some everyone enjoyed."

"It's also because we're so great and our pranks always bring warmth to the hearts of all. No one can live up to our acomplishments, we're the greatest pranksters in the world." Sirius said arrogantly.

Remus sighed. "Do you really think no other students will try to be the greatest pranksters in the world? Of coarse they have very big footsteps to follow."

Sirius sat down next to Isabella and put his arm around her shoulders. "Yes, and I have no doubt that my son will follow in his father's footsteps."

"Daughter." Isabella muttered leaning her head on his shoulder. Sirius smiled as she fell asleep.

Lily smiled. "I wonder what Hogwarts would have been like without Isabella there."

"Not as great." Sirius muttered, looking at the wall.

James started to fake cry. "Oh our little Sirius is all grown up. I'm so proud." He leaned onto an amused Remus's shoulder and was automatically pushed off.

"Too bad you can't do the same." Remus muttered pushing James closer to Lily. James smirked and put his arm around around her. She continued to read her book.

James took out a pack of cards. "Anyone up for a game of Exploding Snap?"

Remus put his book away and Peter sat up, Sirius shook his head a motioned to Isabella. "I can't seem to move right now, ask again later when she's up." Isabella smirked from where her face was hidden in Sirius's shirt.

When the train was close to the King's Cross Isabella became nervous. She didn't want to change out of her robes, she didn't want people to see, even if school was over. Most importantly she didn't want her parents to see, yet.

She started to bite her nails.

_The train is stopping! Noooooooooo, I'm not ready!_

"Isabella calm down, your scaring Wormtail." Sirius said grabbing Isabella's and his trunks. Peter glared at the back of Sirius's head.

Isabella smiled nervously. "Sirius...I don't think you want to be around me when my parents arrive. It's for your own safety. Papa is one of the best Aurors at the Ministry, he know every spell, hex, and jinx invented."

Sirius blinked as they got off the train. He looked around nervously and set her trunk down before running away with his.

"I didn't mean now! Coward!" She yelled, ignoring the strange looks she got from people. She looked down at her trunk and sighed.

She picked up one end of her trunk and pulled it toward the fireplace, where her parents would be arriving from. She set her trunk down and sat on it. She crossed her arms and looked at the ground.

"Bella!" Isabella looked around. When she saw her parents she quickly stood up, making sure her stomach was covered.

"Mama! Papa!" She gave them each a hug, careful of her stomach, and smiled; it was forced.

"Oh I've missed you so much Bella, you don't know how _boring _the house is without you there."

Isabella smiled and her Papa grabbed her trunk and headed to the fireplace. "I'll meet you both at home, We'll talk about how the rest of the school year went." Isabella nodded and watched as he was engulfed by green flames.

"_Honey."_ Isabella looked at her mother as she switched to Italian. She wasn't smiling anymore. _"How long?"_

Isabella sighed, she wasn't able to keep many secrets from her Mama. _"I'm six months along."_

Mrs. Griffin smiled._ "The father is that Sirius boy, right?"_

Isabella nodded and grabbed her Mama's arm. _"Don't tell Papa!"_

Mrs. Griffin blinked. _"Why ever not?" _Realization dawned on her. _"Ah, yes, we do want to keep your boyfriend alive. But you know it would better to tell him sooner than later."_

Isabella nodded and walked toward the fireplace. Before she entered she turned to her Mama. _"Your not mad at me...are you?"_

Mrs. Griffin smiled and shook her head. _"Of course not honey, I've always wanted grandchildren."_

Isabella smiled and entered the green flames, calling out her address. In a spinning whirl of green flames Isabella landed in her own fireplace. She stepped out just as her mother came out as well.

"I'm going to go take a nap, tell Papa." Isabella said.

Mrs. Griffin nodded and smiled encouragingly, before walking out of the living room. Isabella sighed and went up to her room.

* * *

**REVIEW!**

**LadySoftball**


	14. New Lives

**_New Lives_**

Isabella, her mother, and her father had all sat done for dinner and Patricia kept spending her daughter looks. So finally Isabella cleared her throat. "Papa?"

"Yes honey?"

Isabella swallowed hard and glanced at her Mama. Patricia smiled encouragingly, if not nervously. Isabella fidgeted. "Well Papa...I have something to tell you. Now promise you won't get mad."

Robert raised an eyebrow and set down his fork and knife. "Why would I get mad? What did you do?"

Isabella looked down. "I guess I should just tell you..."

Robert nodded confused.

Isabella took a deep breath. "I'mpregnant" She said quickly.

Robert blinked. "I'm sorry...your WHAT?!" He stood up and slammed his hands on the table. Isabella flinched and Mrs. Griffin placed a hand on her husband's arm.

"Now Robert-"

He turned to her. "Did you know about this?!"

Patricia didn't even blink. "Yes, I found out yesterday. Now please calm down so we can discuss this as adults."

Robert glared. "We can't discuss this as adults because she is still a child!"

Isabella stood up. "I AM NOT A CHILD! I'm 17 now, an adult. I've finished my schooling. Loads of people are starting a family now! You and Mama had me and you were 22! I'm going to have this child whether you approve or not!"

Patricia smiled a bit and Robert's glared lessened. "It was that Black boy wasn't it? When did it happen?"

Isabella glared back. "Yes it was Sirius and it doesn't matter when it happened. Sirius and I love each other. I'm willing to move out if you are so against me having this baby."

Patricia stood up. "No! Isabella you will not be moving out! Robert you are going to have to realize that Isabella is not a child anymore. She's an adult and very smart, she can make her own decisions. She doesn't need you to hold her hand anymore."

Robert sighed and sat back down, looking weary. Isabella walked over to his side and grabbed his hand. "Papa, I'm sorry I disappointed you, but you have to remember that I'm not that scared little 8 year old that needs you protection from the big bad wolf anymore."

Robert smiled sadly. "It's just so hard to let you go."

"I'm not going anywhere Papa." She left go of his hand and stood up straight. Robert saw her stomach, and how big it was, and smiled sadly again.

"I'm going to feel so old when my grandchild is born." Isabella laughed a little and picked up her plate.

"Don't worry Papa, you're not that old." She went into the kitchen and once the door closed behind her she gave a sigh of relief.

_Thank Merlin that's over with._

* * *

Isabella wiped the tears from her eyes as she watched Lily and James kiss from her place at Lily's side. She looked at Sirius and smiled. He smiled back and winked. She looked back over a James and Lily as James dipped Lily and kissed her again. She clapped loudly and the other guests joined her, except for a very grumpy looking Petunia. 

Lily and James parted and the music began to play. They walked back down the isle, arm and arm. Sirius then took Isabella's arm and walked off after them. Isabella, who's hormones were all out of proportion from being eight and a half months along, was still crying. Even when they arrived at the reception.

"She's just so beautiful!"

Sirius placed a hand over her mouth, making everyone at the high table sigh in relief. "We get it she's beautiful, now can you stop being happy so I can make my speech?" Sirius asked; a couple people laughed. Isabella nodded and Sirius smirked and stood up. He took a fork and tapped it against his glass. Once everyone was quiet Sirius smiled and cleared his throat.

"Welcome everyone, I'm Sirius Black, James Potter's best mate and best man, and it's my job to make a toast. I have been best friends with James for seven long years, and one year James got up, took a look at Lily, and decided 'I'm going to marry tht girl.' Too bad Lily thought he was just an arrogant bigheaded git who couldn't even fit his head through the door.and it was very funny watching him get turned down every time, but also annoying to listen to him whine about getting turned down, always whining-"

James hit Sirius on the arm as Lily giggled. "Get on with it Padfoot."

Sirius just smiled and continued. "Then finally she actually agreed and I've never seen a happier couple. So, a toast! To Lily and James Potter!"

Everyone raised their glasses. "To Lily and James!" Isabella was about to drink, but Sirius took the glass.

She glared. "Hey!"

He shook a finger at her. "Uh Uh Uh, no drinking for you. Only water."

She pouted. "But it's only butterbeer!"

Sirius shrugged and sat down. "Doesn't matter."

She crossed her arms. "No fair." She muttered.

Sirius smiled and kissed her. She smiled back. Music started playing and they watched as James and Lily stood up to have the first dance. Soon other couples joined. Sirius stood up.

"May I have this dance?" He held out his hand and Isabella took it with a smile.

"Of course."

They After many dances Isabella wanted to sit down when her feet were starting to hurt. She sat down at an empty table and watched everyone else dance.

Lily soon joined her and they both watched, amused, as the Marauders began dancing together, seeing as all the women were sitting down. Well really it was James and Sirius being stupid and them dragging Remus and Peter into it. They spun Peter until he lost his balance and ran into Alice and Frank, who were also dancing. Alice almost fell, but Frank caught her. She said something and he nodded. Frank began dancing with the Marauders and Alice walked over and sat next to Lily and Isabella.

Alice was one of Lily's bridesmaids.

"Well you looked like you were having fun." Isabella said laughing.

Alice smiled. "Yes, but the boys were having a little more."

Lily sighed. "I feel like my feet are going to fall off." Alice nodded, agreeing. Isabella rolled her eyes.

"You think your feet are going to fall off? Think about what I'm going through, and I'm not even wearing heals."

Alice and Lily laughed.

"I bet your excited, you look like your almost due." Alice said.

Isabella smiled and put a hand on her stomach. "A couple more weeks."

"Did you decide on a name yet?" Lily asked.

Isabella shrugged. "I was thinking Rosemary or Gabriella."

"I like Rosemary, what do you think Alice." Lily looked over at the blond. Alice nodded.

"Yes, that's a wonderful name. Plus there are so many ways to shorten it. Rose, Rosa, Rosey, Mary... But are you sure it's going to be a girl?" Alice asked.

Isabella nodded. "I'm positive."

Lily laughed a bit. "Did you have a vision or something?"

Isabella glared. "No, I can just feel it. But I don't doubt that my Seer blood has something to do with it."

Lily rolled her eyes and Alice giggled. "So Alice when are you and Frank going to get married?" Lily asked.

Alice stopped giggling and blushed. "Married? Don't you think it's a little early to be thinking about marriage. I mean I'm still in school."

Lily smiled. "Oh you two will definitely get married. You've been together for about five years."

Alice blushed. "I guess... But what about you Izzy? When are you and Sirius going to get married?"

Isabella sighed and drank some of her water. "I don't know. Whenever marriage comes up in a conversation he changes the subject."

Lily's eyebrows furrowed. "But I thought I heard you two talking about moving in with each other."

Alice raised her eyebrows. "When did Sirius, or you, buy a house?"

Isabella shook her head. "I didn't get a place, Sirius inherited money from his Uncle Alphard and bought us a good sized place. So Sirius now has two favorite Black family members. His Uncle Alphard and cousin Andromeda. And even if Sirius did propose I have a feeling that we wouldn't get married for a while."

"Why?" Alice and Lily asked in unison. Isabella shrugged.

"We'll both want to start our careers first. It takes three years to become an Auror and four to become a Healer. But I know we'll get married...one day."

One of Lily's muggle friends ran over. "Come on Lily! It's time to throw the garter and bouquet!" The girl, Beth, grabbed Lily's arm and dragged her to the middle of the room where a single chair sat. Alice and Isabella shared a glance.

Everyone cheered as James walked over to Lily. Beth grabbed the microphone from the DJ. "Alright will all the men please stand there. James is going the take Lily's garter off without using his hands!"

Everyone cheered and there were a few wolf whistles (Sirius). "Alright, go James! Wooooooooo"

James smirked and got on his knees. He lifted the hem of Lily's dress and grabbed the garter with his teeth. More cheers erupted. Isabella and Alice laughed.

Once the garter was off James stood up, his back to the other men. "Ready?!" He yelled.

"Just throw it!" Sirius yelled.

James threw the garter over his shoulder. It went into the middle of the group. There were a few yells, then a disappointed groan. Most of the guys went back to their seats and Isabella burst out laughing seeing a blushing Remus holding the garter. Sirius patted him on the back.

"Good going Moony. I guess your next." Remus smiled a little and looked around. Isabella giggled when she noticed all the single girls, muggle and witch, eyeing Remus. She didn't notice Remus glance at her, but Sirius did.

"Okay! Now it's time to throw the bouquet! All women gather round!" Beth announced. She put the mic down and joined the group of gathering women. Alice got up and went to the middle somewhere while Isabella stayed seated.

Lily smiled and turned around. "Okay! Three...Two...ONE!" She threw the bouquet over her shoulder. Many hands went to grab it. Finally someone got a tight hold on it. The crowd cleared and it showed Alice standing there, bouquet in hand. She shyly looked at Frank, who gulped. Sirius put an arm around his shoulders.

"Ah, it seems that you're next also. Can I be your best man?" Sirius teased.

Frank blushed a bit and shoved Sirius away. Sirius walked over and sat next to Isabella.

"Disappointed?"

She shook her head. "You?"

He smiled. "I don't need to catch a garter to know that I'm going to marry the woman I love."

Isabella smiled and kissed him. He tried to deepen it, but she suddenly pulled back.

"What?" He asked confused. "Is something wrong?"

She put a hand on her stomach and smiled. "No, the baby just kicked." She took his hand and placed it on her stomach. "Here feel."

Sirius waited and jumped when he felt the baby kick. He laughed and kissed her.

"I love you."

I love you too, Sirius."

* * *

"I HATE YOU SIRIUS BLACK!! YOU DID THIS TO ME!" 

Sirius was trying to pull his hand out of Isabella's iron grip. "Isabella...your breaking my hand."

The Healer looked up at Sirius and Isabella with amused, but serious eyes. "Okay Miss Griffin, just one more push."

Isabella squeezed Sirius's hand and pushed. "Aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Both Isabella and Sirius screamed.

The doctor pulled the baby all the way out and with a wave of his wand the baby was clean and once the fluid was out of it's mouth it started crying. Isabella left go of Sirius's hand with a sigh and Sirius cut the umbilical cord.

"Congratulations Miss Griffin, it's a girl." The Healer handed the baby girl to Isabella.

She laughed. "She's so beautiful." She looked at Sirius. "I told you it was going to be a girl"

Sirius laughed and bent down next to Isabella. "Yes you were right. And she is beautiful, just like her mother."

Isabella smiled and kissed Sirius. The nurse walked in, clipboard in hand.

"A baby girl, born September 5th, 1977. Have you decided on a name?"

Isabella nodded. "Rosemary Andromeda Griffin"

Sirius smiled. " Griffin? Why not Black?"

Isabella was still looking at Rosemary. "Because we aren't married and it sounds better, but I picked Andromeda for you. She is your favorite cousin right?"

Sirius smiled. "Yes. Thank-you and Rosemary Griffin is a beautiful name." Isabella looked up and smiled.

The nurse wrote the name down and walked over to Isabella. "I'm going to have to take her now. You need to get some rest, Miss Griffin. Mr. Black your friends are waiting outside those doors." Isabella handed the nurse Rosemary and laid back. She was asleep in an instant.

Sirius smiled and looked at the nurse. "When are Isabella and Rosemary allowed to leave?"

The nurse smiled back. "In a week, now why don't you go and see your friends."

Sirius took Rosemary from the nurse's arms. "I want to show them my daughter first."

The nurse nodded and followed Sirius out. Sirius quickly dodged James, who came running at him. Lily smiled and stood up. "Oh Sirius, she's beautiful. What's her name?"

"Rosemary Andromeda Griffin "

Lily walked up to him and looked at Rosemary closely. "Can I hold her?"

Sirius was a bit hesitant, he didn't really want to let his daughter go. But he soon complied when Lily gave him puppy eyes.

When he handed Rosemary to Lily he was immediately tackled by James, with Remus and Peter standing on the side looking amused.

"Way to go Padfoot! And here I thought any child of yours was going to be ugly."

Sirius pulled James away. "Yeah right, with these looks? How can my child be anything but beautiful?"

James and Peter laughed, but Remus looking at Sirius with a little jealousy. Sirius smiled and threw an arm over James's shoulders. "So Jamie, what do you think of that picture?" He pointed over at Lily, who was rocking Rosemary.

James smiled. "We haven't talked about having any kids yet."

Sirius smiled slyly and walked over to Lily. "Can I have my daughter back?"

Lily smiled at him. "She didn't even cry once while I was holding her, she's such an angel."

Sirius smirked down at Rosemary. "Well I'm going to do my best to change that. Your going to be the best prankster ever. Yes you will."

Someone behind him laughed and Sirius turned. Mrs. Griffin was standing behind him with a raised eyebrow, wearing a Healers uniform.

Sirius smiled charmingly, but a little nervously. "I mean she will be the smartest, kindest, most caring person ever."

Patricia just smiled. "May I please hold my granddaughter?"

Sirius nodded and handed Rosemary, gently, over to Patricia. "You seen like your a natural. Most fathers have to be taught how to hold a baby."

Sirius shrugged. "Previous experience." Both of Patricia's eyebrows shot up.

Sirius, knowing what she was thinking, tried to explain. "My cousin Andromeda, she had a baby girl, Nymphadora, in my fourth year and she showed me how to hold her." He explained. He looked around, noticing that the nurse wasn't anywhere to be seen. "Where did the nurse go?"

Patricia was rocking Rosemary slowly. "I told her she could leave. I'm going to take her to the maternity ward." She looked at her clipboard. "Rosemary Andromeda Griffin. I see Isabella chose the name. She's still resting so it's better to leave her be." She smiled and left with Rosemary in her arms, but not before throwing Sirius a smirk. "I'm glad she choose you, now I can have a cute grandchild." She left, giggling happily.

Sirius raised an eyebrow, but quickly hid behind James when he saw Robert Griffin walk in. He peeked a bit and quickly hid again, but Robert saw him. His back was stiff and his face was blank.

James moved and Sirius stood up straight. He waited for him to yell, but was surprised when he held out his hand. "Isabella loves you and you had enough sense to stay with her, I expect it to stay that way." Sirius nodded and shook the older man's hand.

"I accept your relationship and you have my trust. If you do anything to lose it you won't get it back." He continued.

Sirius nodded and let go of his hand. "I promise, I won't do anything to to lose your trust or Isabella's."

Robert nodded and stepped back. "I'm sure Isabella has told you, and you Mr. Potter, that I am one of the Aurors in charge of training and passing the new recruits. And just so you know, I won't be lenient on either of you." He walked into Isabella's room.

James walked over to Sirius. "Did you know that?"

Sirius shook his head. "No, but I suddenly feel scared."

* * *

**REVIEW**

**LadySoftball**


	15. Tragic Times

Languages:

_"Italian" _

**"Bulgarian"**

"English"

**_Tragic Times_**  
**4 years later—September 5, 1881**

"Happy Birthday Rosey!" Sirius yelled picking up his daughter.

A four year old Rosemary giggled as her father spun her around. "Daddy! Put me down!"

Sirius smiled and set her down, but not before he gave her a big kiss on the cheek. Everyone laughed when she started to wipe her cheek. It was Rosemary's birthday and they were currently throwing a party at Rosemary's grandparents house. Isabella and Sirius's house was a little too small for all their guests.

Most of Isabella's family were there, and Lily, James, their son Harry, Alice, Frank, and their son Neville. Alice and Frank had been married about two years ago and had Neville a year ago, a day before Lily and James had Harry, both were one year old.

Isabella had also invited some co-workers from St. Mungo's, especially the one that had children Rose's age. Like Ruth Diggory, a Healer at St. Mungo's, had brought her four year old son Cedric and her husband Amos.

Isabella and Lily had become Healers, like they planned, and Sirius and James had become Aurors. Remus was in between jobs, not many people would hire a werewolf, and Peter was working at the Leaky Cauldron.

They had all joined the Order of the Phoenix, along with Alice and Frank Longbottom. Dumbledore had recently told them that he suspected that there was a spy in the Order.

Once Rosemary was done wiping her cheek she looked up at Sirius and scowled. "Ew Daddy, I told you not to do that!"

Sirius just chuckled. "Sorry Rosey, I forgot, won't happen again."

Rosemary crossed her arms. "See that is doesn't."

Sirius looked down at her stern expression. "Okay, no more hanging around Aunt Lily. Why don't you go find your cousins and friends and play." He suggested.

Rosemary smiled. "Okay Daddy!" Sirius watched her run over to her cousin Victor, who was also four, and grab his hand, dragging him somewhere. Victor and his parents, David and Mattie Krum had come to the party, unfortunately Mike and Ali Krum had died about two years ago, David was never the same, and became more serious, but who would be the same after your twin died?

"**Victor! Lets play!"** She said in perfect Bulgarian, but that was one of the only phrases she could say. It still shocked Sirius that she could say anything in Bulgarian. She grabbed the am of a nearby boy, Cedric, and also dragged him. "You too Cedric!"

Sirius smiled. Suddenly hands went over his eyes. "Guess who?" A voice whispered in his ear. Sirius smirked, feeling playful.

"Lily not while Isabella and James are around."

Isabella hit him and glared, but the corner of her mouth twitch. Sirius laughed a bit. "I'm kidding." He kissed her. "How could I not recognize your beautiful voice?"

Isabella smiled and looked around. "Where's Rosemary?"

Sirius pointed to a group of children by Isabella's pile of toys. Victor, Isabella, and Cedric were playing on the toy brooms. "I'm still shocked that you were able to teach her Bulgarian."

"She picked it up fairly quickly actually and she was the one who wanted to learn a second language. I suggested French, but she wanted to learn Bulgarian she she could talk to her favorite cousin Victor. Sirius, isn't it a bit dangerous to be flying brooms in the house?" Isabella asked worried.

Sirius shook his hair. "No those brooms are only toys, they don't go higher than three feet. Plus it seems those three are naturals."

She bit her lip. "I suppose..."

"Yes now I see Lily standing over there with little Harry all alone. Now I know you want to go see your godson, now go. And stop worrying!" Isabella nodded and began to walk toward Lily, but not before Sirius hit her on the butt.

Isabella glared, but you could see a smirk on her lips. Sirius watched as she moved her hips a bit more as she walked. He smiled and his eyes glazed over a bit.

"Put it away Padfoot, there are children here." James teased walking over.

Sirius mock glared. "What? Is it wrong for me to think my fiancée is beautiful?" Sirius had proposed to Isabella a month after Rosemary was born. The wedding was going to take place in November.

James put his arm around Sirius's shoulders. "No, but it is wrong for me to have to see you while you're thinking it."

Sirius rolled his eyes and pushed James away. "So, having fun?"

James nodded. "Definitely, me and a couple of others were about to go out to play some quidditch, wanna join?"

"Sure, but what about Isabella and the kids?" Sirius asked.

"It's going to be a real game so everyone is going to watch. And Isabella is playing, she's a keeper on my team. You're on Diggory's team."

"Diggory? Why do I have to be on his team?" Sirius whined.

James rolled his eyes. "Because it would be unfair advantage for you to be on my team, we already have Isabella."

Sirius narrowed his eyes. "So you picked your best mates girlfriend over your best mate. That's cold Potter."

James laughed and grabbed Sirius's arm. "Come on Black."

* * *

**October 23, 1981**

**Order meeting**

"It saddens me to inform you all that four of our member, Lily and James Potter and Frank and Alice Longbottom, will have to go into hiding"

Everyone was silent. "Why?" Lily asked fearing the answer.

Dumbledore sighed. "It would seem that Voldemort" Half the room shuddered. "Has targeted one of your families, as each of you has defied him three times, so I suggest putting you four under the Fidelius Charm until it's safe." Both couples nodded.

"You will both need to appoint a secret keeper. I recommend myself." Alice and Frank nodded, but James stood up.

"Headmaster I think Lily and I would rather have Sirius as our secret keeper."

Dumbledore nodded, but questioned him anyway. "Are you sure?"

James looked at Lily, who nodded, then back at the headmaster. "Yes"

Dumbledore nodded again and stood up. "Very well. Tomorrow both of your houses will be under the charm. Meeting Adjourned."

Everyone got up and left. Isabella walked over to Sirius. "Sirius-"

Hold on Isabella," He interrupted. " I need to talk to James." Sirius looked down at Isabella then glanced at Remus, who was walking over to them. "Be careful." He whispered before walking over to James, Lily, and Peter.

Isabella sighed. _I can't believe he suspects Remus of being the spy. _She greeted Remus with a smiled and he smiled back. They looked over at their other four friends; they were talking in whispers.

"I can't believe this is happening to James and Lily, they don't deserve this." Isabella whispered.

Remus put a hand on her shoulder and felt a pang in his heart when he saw Sirius glare at him. "I know"

* * *

**October 30, 1981**

A fat figure in a dark cloak and white mask bowed low.

"My Lord, the Potters have made me their secret keeper."

Lord Voldemort smiled evilly. "Good Wormtail, now tell me their location."

"Godric's Hollow."

* * *

**November 2, 1981**

Isabella screamed and fell to her knees, Remus catching her while she cryed and screamed. "Why?! Why did they have to die?!"

"Shhhh, it's okay." Isabella just cried harder.

"But Lily...James...Peter...they're all dead. And Sirius...Why?!" She buried her face in her hands and Remus rubbed her back..

"I don't know. I never imagined that Sirius would-"

"Don't Say It! It's not true, he didn't do it! I know he didn't! James was like his brother! Sirius isn't capable of harming James and Lily and Peter! And...and...He promised he would never leave me. We were going to get married." She started sobbing and muttering things even Remus couldn't understand. The door to the kitchen opened and Rosemary walked in. When she saw her mother crying she quickly ran over.

"Mama! Mama! What's wrong?! Where's Daddy?!" Isabella let go of Remus and hugged Rosemary, still crying.

Rosemary looked up at Remus confused and sad. "Uncle Remus, what's wrong with Mama? Where's daddy?"

Remus looked at Rosemary sadly. "Your daddy's gone Rosemary and your mama is sad because she lost some very good friends."

Rosemary started crying. "Where did daddy go? Did I do something bad?"

Isabella looked up sharply and grabbed Rosemary's shoulders. "No, you did nothing wrong! It was Daddy who they think did something bad. Nothing is your fault."

Rosemary hugged her mother. "I love you Mama." She whispered.

Isabella hugged her back. "I love you too, my little Rosemary."

Remus felt that he needed to leave the two of them alone. So after writing a note he apparated away, heart heavy.

* * *

After that day no one would associate with Isabella and Rosemary, besides their family and Remus. It broke Isabella's heart when she tried to explain to Rosemary why none of her friends wanted to play with her anymore. 

They moved farther away from the wizaring world and tried to continue with their lives, ignoring the whispers and glares. They were labeled dark by some and pitied by others, thinking Isabella was tricked by Black also.

Isabella grew depressed, and lost sight of thing, her losses cutting deep; she had lost her best friend, her love, and two dear friends, all in one day. It was like losing Antonio again.

Isabella stared blankly at the wall before picking up a frame on the nightstand and loked down at the picture of her, Lily, James, Peter, Remus, Frank, Alice, and Sirius at Lily and James's wedding. She place her hand over everyone but Sirius. He was smiling widely, it made her cry.

"Oh Sirius..."

* * *

**The End**

**LadySoftball**


End file.
